Oméga
by IACB
Summary: C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée à clé le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar, mais l'être en compagnie de Draco Malfoy...le suicide était très clairement envisageable. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Oméga

**GENRE :** Romance x **UA**

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée à clé le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar mais l'être en compagnie de_ Draco Malfoy_...le suicide était très clairement envisageable. UA.

**NOTE :** Pour tout vous expliquer, ce texte devait à la base être un petit OS tout mignon sans prétentions mais je me suis _très légèrement_ laissée emportée par le courant...donc me voilà avec un document de la taille d'une mini fanfic ! Et c'est ce que sera cette histoire, au final : une mini-fanfic. Plutôt que de vous livrer un énorme pavé d'un seul bloc (eh non, nous ne sommes pas dans Le Contrat) j'ai décidé de sectionner cet OS en plusieurs petits chapitres qui seront postés toutes les trois semaines, si tout va bien, ou tous les mois – ça me donnera le temps d'écrire le reste (j'ai à peu près quatre chapitres d'avance déjà) et d'avancer sur mes autres histoires principales. Donc ça, c'était pour la forme.

Pour ce qui est du fond, maintenant, je voulais écrire une histoire de ce style depuis fort longtemps. La fin de l'adolescence, l'appréhension/excitation précédant le saut dans l'âge adulte, les derniers instants passés en compagnie de nos amis, la nostalgie des derniers jours, les souvenirs des années précédentes qui ressortent...ce sera globalement autour de ces thèmes – et de bien d'autres encore – que gravitera cette fanfiction. Je voulais également écrire un texte qui ne se focaliserait que sur Draco et Hermione et rien ni personne d'autres. Ils échangeront beaucoup de dialogues, joutes verbales, disputes et conversations diverses et variées au cours desquelles s'opèrera une évolution progressive de leur relation. Ce sera presqu'un huit-clos, en fait. Mais il n'y aura pas de morts, rassurez-vous.

J'ai écrit cet OS avec de la musique dans les oreilles et des couleurs pleins les yeux. Pour ce qui est de la musique, la playlist sera indiquée au début de chaque chapitre mais vous pourrez toujours retrouver les chansons au fur et à mesure de votre lecture parce que j'en cite certaines ici et là dans le texte. Quant aux couleurs, si vous êtes des lecteurs plutôt visuels, imaginez-vous celles du film _Palo Alto_ de Gia Coppola ou encore _Virgin Suicides_ de Sofia Coppola. Egalement « La Naissance des Pieuvres » de Célina Sciamma. Des teintes pastelles, douces et acidulées, un peu mélancoliques. L'esthétique de ces trois films m'a vraiment inspirée pour faire mes descriptions.

Oh et dernier truc – un peu insignifiant mais quand même – cette histoire est certes un UA mais j'ai gardé le système des Préfets en Chef en modifiant quelques petites choses : il y a quatre Préfets, un pour chaque maison. Et les quatre maisons représentent les filières du monde moldu, à savoir : ES, L, S et Arts. Je disais un peu plus tôt que cette modification est insignifiante parce que ça n'aura pas une place bien importante dans l'histoire, ça n'influencera pas son cours car ce n'est qu'un détail d'arrière-plan. Mais je tenais quand même à vous le spécifier, si jamais. De même pour les noms de personnages cités dans le texte : ce sont tous de vrais personnages issus de HP, je n'en ai inventé aucun (pour une fois me direz-vous, haha).

Enjoy !

xo,

**IACB.**

* * *

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Chinatown **x** Alvan Project

.

Ribs** x **Lorde

.

Someone Like You **x **Revl9n

* * *

_._

**CHAPITRE 1**

.

« _Stop. _» murmura Harry et dès qu'il s'immobilisa, tout le groupe d'étudiants à sa suite en fit de même.

Un faisceau de lumière apparut à l'autre bout du couloir suivi de la silhouette de Rusard. Le concierge de l'internat Poudlard tourna la tête en direction du corridor sombre, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés. Il avança de quelques pas et s'apprêta à diriger sa lampe torche sur la trentaine d'élèves qui retenait leur souffle, tapis dans l'ombre, quand soudain, la luminosité de l'ampoule se mit à osciller avant de rendre définitivement l'âme. Si ça ce n'était pas un miracle, Harry et ses amis ne savaient définitivement pas ce que c'était.

« Tss, foutues piles... » pesta le vieil homme tout en tapant plusieurs fois l'objet contre sa paume dans l'espoir de le faire marcher à nouveau. « Dire que j'ai déboursé de l'argent pour cette camelote...allez viens, Miss Teigne, on va essayer de trouver une lampe de rechange à la réserve. En espérant qu'il y en ait une, déjà... »

Mais le chat resta parfaitement immobile et se contenta de miauler, ses yeux de félins scrutant le groupe d'adolescents qu'il pouvait voir distinctement en dépit de l'obscurité.

« _Allez_ ! » répéta Rusard, impatient. « Arrête un peu d'être désobéissante, à la fin. »

Miss Teigne adressa alors un dernier regard noir aux lycéens fugitifs avant de se résigner à suivre son maître.

« Et dire que je venais de les acheter, ces piles, en plus... » bougonna le concierge tout en s'éloignant.

Harry tendit attentivement l'oreille, écoutant le bruit de pas s'amenuiser peu à peu pour devenir inexistant. Le Préfet en Chef des Gryffondors leva ensuite son pouce en guise de feu vert et rouvrit la marche. Ron se trouvait juste derrière lui, une glacière remplie de bouteilles d'alcool à la main, de même pour Dean, Seamus et trois autres paires de bras supplémentaires appartenant à la Maison rouge et or. Hermione venait juste derrière et attachait à la va-vite ses boucles brunes tout en discutant avec Lee Jordan à voix basse. A leurs côtés, Lavender et Parvati se tenaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous et avançaient en pouffant de rires toutes les trois secondes. Le reste des Terminales Gryffondor fermait la marche.

Ils étaient tous pieds nus ou en chaussettes, un sourire aussi nerveux qu'excité aux lèvres, et regardaient constamment autour d'eux pour être bien sûrs de ne tomber sur aucun adulte susceptible de tuer dans l'oeuf leurs festivités. Quelques fois, un gloussement plus fort qu'un autre s'échappait de la troupe et Harry se retournait furtivement pour souffler « Chhh ! » bien qu'un rictus impatient étirait également les lèvres. Ils atteignirent le hall en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut et y trouvèrent les Terminales Poufsouffles et Serdaigles déjà présents. A peine eurent-ils débarqué que les Préfets en Chef des deux maisons s'approchèrent de Harry.

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? » lui lança Anthony Goldstein, chef des futurs économistes de Serdaigles.

Le brun désigna les glacières que transportaient ses six camarades, derrière lui.

« Et vous ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Musique. » répondit Anthony, en pointant du doigt les élèves chargés de porter les imposantes enceintes.

« Parfait. » hocha la tête Harry avant de se tourner vers le représentant des Poufsouffles. « Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? »

« Trois tables pliables. » répondit alors Ernie McMillan. « C'est suffisant pour y poser toutes les boissons, non ? »

« Amplement suffisant. » acquiesça Potter. « Il ne manque plus que les clés. »

« Ici. » intervînt alors une voix à leur droite.

Tout en faisant tournoyer le trousseau autour de son index, Malfoy s'avançait vers eux. Derrière lui, le groupe des scientifiques faisait enfin son entrée, tous vêtus aux couleurs vertes et argents de leur Maison. Le blond arriva au niveau de ses congénères, les dépassant tous d'une tête à l'exception de Harry.

« Tout est bon ? » s'assura-t-il.

« Tout est bon. » confirma Goldstein. « On a tout ce qu'il faut. »

« ...eh ben qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici, alors ? » demanda Draco avec un rictus bien à lui.

Très bonne question. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, ils avaient presque tous déserté le hall de Poudlard sur la pointe des pieds.

Quelques étages plus haut, Rusard venait _enfin_ de mettre la main sur une lampe torche fonctionnelle. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Après avoir fermé la porte de la réserve bordélique à clé, il put regagner le couloir et continuer sa ronde, son fidèle petit compagnon domestique suivant sa trace à ses pieds. S'il s'était retourné ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde vers la fenêtre, peut-être aurait-il pu apercevoir que les élèves qu'il traquait dans les couloirs couraient à présent sur la pelouse du dehors, en direction de la Forêt Interdite. La nuit noire ne semblait pas effrayer ces tout jeunes diplômés. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre les rires étouffés et chuchotements enthousiastes qui s'élevaient dans l'air chaud de cette nuit d'été. Ils couraient tous et Hermione courait avec eux, se laissant lentement mais sûrement gagner par l'euphorie du moment.

Au départ, lorsque Harry était rentré surexcité de la dernière réunion des Préfets pour leur exposer l'idée, à savoir organiser en catimini la fête de fin d'année dans le complexe nautique de l'établissement, Hermione avait été catégoriquement contre. Elle avait « fait sa Hermione Granger » – ce terme était employé par tant d'élèves à présent que la brune avait songé à en faire une marque déposée. Elle avait immédiatement envisagé le pire, jouant malgré elle les trouble-fêtes. Et s'ils se faisaient tous coincer ? Et s'ils se faisaient reprimander ? Et si l'un d'eux avait un accident ? Allaient-ils être poursuivis pour non-assistance à personne en danger ? Allaient-ils être poursuivis pour s'être introduits sur les lieux sans permission ? Marquerait-il cet écart de comportement sur leurs dossiers scolaires ? Et si l'un d'eux se faisaient électrocuter ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Hein ? Y avaient-ils pensé, à tout ça ? ! Mais Harry l'avait miraculeusement convaincue que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'y aurait ni accidents, ni morts, ni invasions martiennes. Et puis ne pouvait-elle pas lâcher un peu du leste, pour une fois ? _C'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, Hermione, laisse-toi aller !_, avait-il plaidé.

Alors la brune avait finit par consentir aux paroles de son meilleur ami et lâcher du leste. C'était la dernière nuit qu'elle passait à Poudlard. La dernière soirée qu'elle passait en compagnie de ceux avec qui elle avait grandi et qui l'avait vu évoluer. Les dernières heures qu'il restait avant que chacun ne se dispatche dans un coin différents du pays, ou même du monde. Peut-être n'allaient-ils se revoir que dans un an, cinq ans ou encore dix ans. Peut-être n'allait-elle même jamais revoir certains de ses camarades. Ne devait-elle donc pas plutôt savourer leur présence pendant qu'il en était encore temps et profiter de l'instant présent ? Au diable les craintes inutiles !

La piscine de Poudlard se trouvait derrière la Forêt Interdite, la haute cime des arbres cachant partiellement l'endroit de la vue des habitants du château. Ce qui était une très bonne chose car la façade extérieure du bâtiment n'était autre qu'un gigantesque dôme en verre qui laissait entrevoir absolument tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Sans la colonie d'arbres se dressant par centaine entre Poudlard et le complexe, on aurait donc pu apercevoir depuis le château les lycéens se débarrasser à la va-vite de leurs vêtements pour sauter en maillots de bain dans le grand bassin. Les moins téméraires se contentèrent du bassin moyen juste à côté tandis que les plus rapides investissaient déjà le jacuzzi se situant quelques marches plus haut pour s'y prélasser. Pendant ce temps, les Poufsouffles déplièrent les tables sur lesquelles les Gryffondors disposèrent les bouteilles qu'ils avaient apporté et les Serdaigles placèrent stratégiquement les enceintes de sorte à ce que la musique se diffuse parfaitement dans l'habitacle sans pour autant qu'un fil ne se décroche pour tremper dans l'eau. C'aurait été dommage que la théorie d'hydrocution d'Hermione devienne vraie.

Cette-dernière les regardait justement faire, l'oeil distrait, tout en s'asseyant en tailleurs contre le mur en double vitrage du vaste hangar aquatique. Elle ôta son débardeur puis abaissa son short le long de ses jambes avec toute la précaution du monde, étant très pudique de nature. Son maillot de bain reflétait cette caractéristique de sa personnalité. Bien qu'il soit en deux pièces, il était tout noir et n'avait absolument rien de tape à l'oeil. Tous le contraire de ceux des autres filles l'environnant. Lavender portait un ensemble bikini rouge flash dont le haut faisait ressortir à outrance sa poitrine d'un bonnet déjà légendaire. Cho Chang était revêtue d'un maillot bleu ciel à franges qui, Hermione devait bien l'avouer, lui allait magnifiquement bien. Hannah Abbott portait également un maillot de bain noir mais avec si peu de tissu que les regards ne pouvaient que se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des boissons. Et si l'on se tournait du côté des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson arborait un habit de bain vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait et qui devait très certainement coûter le prix d'une scolarité toute entière à Poudlard. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que les seules lumières de la salle proviennent des spots du fond des bassins, la brune arborait d'énormes lunettes de soleil marrons et ne cessait de les repositionner sur son nez tout en discutant avec Draco.

Draco qui fixait Hermione droit dans les yeux.

La brune en sursauta presque lorsqu'elle surprit son regard et surtout avec quelle intensité il était posé sur elle. Ils étaient chacun à une extrémité opposée de la piscine et le blond la dévisageait sans ciller, impassible. Ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle attention – _surtout_ venant de lui – Hermione haussa légèrement un sourcil, l'air de dire « ...un souci ? ». Draco soutînt son regard quelques secondes encore puis reporta son attention sur Pansy qui venait d'éclater de rire d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

Hermione resta troublée quelques secondes. Pourquoi venait-il de la fixer ainsi ? Avait-elle mal mis son maillot ? Son haut était-il tombé ? Baissant en urgence la tête vers le bas de son corps, la brune constata avec soulagement que sa poitrine était toujours couverte. _Ouf_. Relevant le nez, elle aperçut une main tendue. Celle de Luna, plus exactement. Vêtue d'un maillot de bain une-pièce – elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules à en porter – avec des motifs de petits kangourous blancs et roses, la blonde aux yeux bleus rêveurs lui adressait un grand sourire.

« Tu viens te baigner avec moi, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix candide reconnaissable entre mille.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta immédiatement son amie

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent alors du bassin et Luna fit le décompte de cinq jusqu'à zéro avant qu'elles n'y sautent à l'unisson. Elles émergèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières closes et la respiration courte. Puis, lorsqu'elles rouvrirent les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent inexplicablement de rire.

La fête battit rapidement son plein. Le dôme vibrait au rythme de « Ribs » de Lorde que passait la sono à plein régime et les élèves dansaient dans l'eau, certains s'amusant à s'éclabousser entre eux ou faire la course. Il y avait des aller-retours constants entre le bassin et les tables des boissons. On nageait, on sortait quelques secondes pour boire une gorgée de Gin et puis on revenait plonger dans la piste de danse improvisée, plus en forme que jamais. Quelques uns préféraient rester assis en bordure, gobelets de cocktails en main, les pieds trempant paresseusement dans l'eau. Mais de temps à autres, l'un d'eux se faisait entraîner à l'improviste dans les profondeurs de la piscine par leurs petits camarades s'y trouvant déjà. Et c'était avec une mine furieuse qu'ils remontaient à la surface et partaient aussitôt à la poursuite du responsable qui s'éloignait déjà, riant entre deux brasses. Dans les gradins, quelques couples s'embrassaient en retrait tandis que cinq marches plus bas, des personnes qui ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole en sept ans de scolarité discutaient à présent avec animation.

Ce devait être l'effet du dernier jour. Tout le monde prenait brusquement conscience qu'il s'agissait des seules heures restantes à passer ensemble et chacun essayait de racheter le temps en allant vers ceux à qui ils n'avaient que très peu parlé ou fait attention. Ainsi, Neville discutait à présent avec le Serdaigle Stewart Ackerley, près du jacuzzi, tandis que Ron coursait pour on-ne-sait-quelle raison Mandy Brocklehurst de la section Poufsouffle sous le regard désapprobateur de Lavender. Mais Ernie McMillan vînt rapidement la distraire en s'asseyant en bordure de piscine pour initier un début de conversation et la voilà qui affichait un grand sourire, sa poitrine bombée vers l'avant. Même Luna avait réussi à faire décrocher quelques mots à Blaise, bien que la maison de ce-dernier ne soit pas réputée pour être la plus sociable ni la plus aimable.

Mais Zabini n'avait pas l'air d'être comme ses autres collègues.

Il était réservé, certes, mais n'irradiait pas le mépris et l'hostilité comme ses congénères. Lorsqu'en Seconde Hermione avait été désignée pour être sa binôme sur un dossier commun à rendre sous trois semaines, la brune s'était préparée psychologiquement à ce qu'il soit une plaie du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais il avait été étonnament poli, sérieux et concentré. Et depuis lors, dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le métis la saluait toujours d'un signe de tête courtois. Hermione et ses stéréotypes en avaient pris un coup. Elle s'était réellement attendue à ce qu'il soit une copie conforme de Malfoy.

Malfoy qui la fixait toujours.

Son regard dérivant distraitement de Blaise et Luna aux élèves assis dans les gradins juste derrière, la brune se prit ses yeux arctiques de plein fouet. Pansy Parkinson avait déserté ses côtés, préférant apparemment le jacuzzi aux marches froides sur lesquelles elle était restée assise, et lui la dévisageait toujours. Tout comme il y a un quart d'heure, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, comme s'il la regardait pensivement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient fermement cimentés à elle, signe qu'il n'était ni en état de rêverie, ni distrait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déroutée. Quel était son problème, à la fin ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à l'observer aussi soudainement et avec autant d'insistance ? Avait-elle un énorme point sur la figure ? Un bouton qui se verrait de loin ? Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? Une énième insulte qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui lancer quelques années plus tôt ? Testait-il une nouvelle technique d'intimidation ? Quel. Etait. Son. _Problème_ ?

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... » fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Rompant le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec le blond, la concernée tourna la tête pour apercevoir les boucles auburn et les grands yeux bleus de Terry Boot. Elle lui avait donné des cours particuliers de philosophie deux soirs par semaine durant tout le dernier semestre de l'année, les trois autres soirs de la semaine étant occupés par les séances de révisions collectives auxquelles elle avait forcé Harry et Ron à participer. Ils avaient eu beau traîner des pieds et inventer toutes sortes d'excuses bidons pour y échapper, le résultat avait été là aux examens ; tous les deux avaient décroché leurs bacs avec mention.

« Terry, Terry, Terry. » répondit Hermione, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme vînt s'installer à côté d'elle, posant ses avant-bras à plat sur le rebord du bassin, le reste de son corps noyé dans l'eau.

« Je te dois la vie, en fait. » déclara-t-il.

Ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez la brune.

« Non...quand même pas. »

« Je te dois _au moins _mon 12,5 en philo. »

« ...tu as eu 12,5 ? » répéta Hermione en haussant des sourcils, enchantée. « Oh mon Dieu mais c'est génial ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça le Serdaigle. « Et je tiens à préciser que je l'ai eu sans tricher, cette fois-ci. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de la brune.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Terry. Tu le mérites. »

« Tu y es pour beaucoup. Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ma débilité deux fois par semaine jusque tard dans la nuit...on devrait t'ériger une statue. »

« Pour la centième fois : tu n'es _pas_ débile. Tu ne comprenais juste pas le raisonnement et la méthodologie de la matière. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'idiot ou d'inférieur. La preuve en est que dès que tu assimiles les rouages philosophiques, tu es capable de faire des merveilles ! »

« ...ça ne change pas le fait que l'on doit impérativement ériger une statue à ton effigie. » persista le jeune homme.

Hermione dodelina alors la tête en signe de capitulation.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle. « Sculptez-la dans le marbre, alors. »

« Rien que ça ? » rit le brun.

« Quand on réussit l'exploit de faire passer quelqu'un de 5 à 12,5, je crois que cela mérite _au moins_ une matière aussi noble que celle-ci. » fit remarquer à juste titre la lycéenne.

« Tu as entièrement raison. Va pour le marbre, alors. »

« A la limite, si cela représente un peu trop de travail, donnez cette tâche à Rogue. Ca lui fera de bons petits muscles. »

« Argh, Rogue. » grimaça Terry. « Il ne va pas me manquer, celui-là, c'est sûr. »

« La question est : à qui pourrait-il potentiellement manquer ? »

« Je suis prêt à parier que même sa chaise de bureau va soupirer de bonheur pendant ces deux mois de vacances. »

« Le sol de sa classe également... »

Les deux élèves restèrent à discuter et rire quelques minutes encore, installés sur le rebord du bassin, puis quelqu'un appela Terry depuis l'autre bout de la piscine. Le brun cria un « j'arrive ! » en guise de réponse puis se retourna vers son ancienne tutrice.

« Hermione, en tout cas...merci encore. Je...t'as vraiment été ma bouée de sauvetage, cette année. Je ne sais _vraiment pas_ comment te remercier. »

« Le simple fait que tu aies eu une telle note pour ton bac me suffit déjà amplement, Terry. »

Le brun eut un large sourire. Il ouvrit encore la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais sembla se raviser à la dernière seconde. A la place, le Serdaigle lui tapota légèrement l'avant-bras en disant :

« On reste en contact, ok ? »

« Absolument. »

Il opina, sourit une dernière fois puis se retourna pour piquer une tête. Hermione le regarda nager dans la direction opposée, son sourire s'altérant peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression nostalgique. Peut-être était-ce théâtral ou mélodramatique mais elle le regardait partir comme une mère regarderait son enfant prendre son indépendance, à la fois fière du travail accompli et mélancolique à l'idée de le voir voler à présent de ses propres ailes. Parce qu'ils en avaient passées, des soirées à plancher. La table remplie de polycopiés, manuels, brouillons, ratures, tâches d'encre sur fond de soupirs désespérés de Terry qui s'arrachait les cheveux toutes les trois minutes en gémissant qu'il était plus nul encore qu'un élève de Cm2. A supposer que l'on étudie Nietschze et Schoppenhauer en Cm2. Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû trouver les mots pour le re-motiver. Alors forcément, apprendre qu'il avait dépassé la moyenne de presque trois points pour l'examen final remplissait la brune d'une grande satisfaction. Elle _savait_ qu'il y arriverait. Décidant de marquer le coup, la brune choisit de s'offrir un petit verre, elle qui ne buvait quasiment jamais d'alcool.

Hermione nagea donc vers la petite échelle menant à la terre ferme et escalada les marches pour sortir de l'eau. Tout en rabattant ses longs cheveux mouillés dans son dos, elle marcha en direction du coin bar improvisé tout en bougeant distraitement la tête sur la chanson diffusée dans les enceintes – « Someone Like You » des Revl9n. Arrivée devant les diverses boissons, la Gryffondor prit un petit temps pour déterminer ce qu'elle voulait prendre, évaluant chacune des bouteilles une à une à la recherche de celle dont le packaging la séduirait le plus. Plongée dans son observation, elle remarqua à peine l'arrivée d'une personne à sa gauche. Elle fut cependant forcée de s'en rendre compte lorsque la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main lui fut soudainement chipée. La brune releva vivement la tête, prête à se plaindre, et resta incrédule en apercevant Malfoy en personne. Ce-dernier avait porté le breuvage à sa bouche et buvait quelques gorgées au goulot, sans aucun milligramme de gêne.

« Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je m'apprêtais à me servir..? » siffla Hermione en dardant un regard noir sur lui.

Malfoy abaissa alors la bouteille, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main puis la lui tendit. La jeune femme considéra le récipient avec un dégoût non-dissimulé, ce qui poussa le blond à rouler des yeux puis dire :

« Pour info, je n'ai pas le sida. »

Hermione resta profondément sidérée par sa réplique. Du Draco Malfoy grand cru. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre mais, sa machine à répartie n'ayant plus été très fonctionnelle depuis maintenant trois ans, elle ne trouva pas de meilleure réplique que :

« Le sida ne s'attrape pas par la salive, de toutes les manières. »

Draco émit un petit « Ha ! » moqueur puis reposa la bouteille sur la table.

« Granger un jour, Granger toujours. » constata-t-il avec moquerie avant de secouer la tête et s'éloigner.

Au loin, Pansy lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Hermione l'observa partir, son gobelet rouge toujours vide en main. Et elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose assez hallucinante, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués. C'était même la première fois en sept années de scolarité communes qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots sans que le ton ne hausse et que les insultes ne fusent. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire du monde. La brune attrapa une bouteille au hasard, toujours pensive. Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une autre chose encore.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la fin du collège. Pas une seule fois.

* * *

**Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas adressés la parole depuis la fin du collège ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) Leur rapprochement y sera également plus concret.**

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé cette petite mise en bouche !**

**xo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Heartbeat **x **Childish Gambino

.

Summertime Sadness (Ryan Hemsworth Remix) **x** Lana Del Rey

.

R U Mine ?** x **Arctic Monkeys

.

Revolusion **x **Elliphant

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 2**

.

De la Sixième jusqu'en fin Troisième, Draco Malfoy avait fait d'elle et de ses deux meilleurs amis ses souffre-douleurs attitrés.

Il n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion de les martyriser, de les humilier, que ce soit en cours comme en récréation en passant par les temps de repas ou même dans leurs propres dortoirs. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne s'étaient laisser malmener mais la plus indocile du trio fut incontestablement Hermione. Les joutes verbales sanglantes échangées avec le plus blond des Serpentards se comptaient maintenant par centaines, si ce n'est par milliers. Le simple fait qu'ils se croisent au détour d'un couloir pouvait faire des morts. La brune devait au jeune Serpentard l'usure de ses cordes vocales et de ses nerfs. En contrepartie, on pouvait dire qu'il avait contribué à forger son répertoire de répliques. Leurs altercations l'avaient formée au combat. Dès qu'il l'attaquait, elle savait dans la seconde quelle phrase lui répondre. Le but étant de remporter la victoire en réussissant à poignarder verbalement son adversaire tout en gardant le plus d'éloquence possible. Et Draco en avait, des coups de couteaux à son actif. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hermione courbait l'échine. Plutôt mourir que de subir. De la sixième à la troisième, elle lui avait donc vaillamment tenu tête malgré l'acharnement croissant de son pire ennemi.

Et puis en Seconde...plus rien.

Plus aucune insulte, plus aucune pique, plus aucune provocation, plus aucune machination, plus aucun piège, plus aucune accusation mensongère, plus aucune vanne gratuite. _Plus rien_. Du jour au lendemain – ou plutôt d'une année à l'autre –, Draco avait rangé son uniforme de bourreau au placard pour revêtir celui du simple étudiant lambda de Serpentard. A présent, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, le lycéen ne leur adressait ni regards, ni reproches, comme si Harry, Ron et elle n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si toute cette période de constante oppression n'avait été qu'une vaste illusion. Il vivait sa vie de son côté, restait entouré de sa petite cour de Serpentards la plupart du temps, se préférant en général seul, acceptait la compagnie de X ou Y filles quand l'envie lui prenait, choisissait une bonne place pour dormir en cours pendant que Blaise notait tout pour lui, séchait même certaines classes sur un coup de tête, réussissait par on-ne-sait-quel miracle à maintenir sa moyenne trimestrielle au-dessus de 10, ne se présentait qu'à un repas sur deux, ignorait totalement, définitivement leur existence. Et toute l'année scolaire s'articula sans l'ombre d'un heurt.

Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, grand Dieu non ! Combien de jours avait-elle rêvé de goûter à un tel répit ? Ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes lui donnait à présent une certaine idée du paradis. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce revirement de situation étrange. Lorsqu'elle en fit part à Harry et à Ron, ceux-ci partagèrent aussitôt son avis. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose louche dans cette attitude. Tous trois restèrent alors vigilant, prêts à dégainer leur épée dès que l'ancien Malfoy réapparaîtrait. Mais le Grand Méchant Malfoy ne refit jamais surface. Et les deux garçons finirent éventuellement par baisser leur garde. Harry en raison de son affectation en tant que Préfet en Chef des Gryffondors début Terminale – Draco l'était également pour sa maison, ce qui avait donné l'occasion au brun de tâter un peu le terrain pour se rendre compte qu'une possibilité d'entente strictement professionnelle pouvait exister entre eux – et Ron en raison du 80D de Lavender Brown qui occupait à présent tout son champs de vision.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec ses soupçons. Mais ceux-ci finirent par s'atténuer au fur et à mesure des mois sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Elle se crispait toujours lorsqu'il était à un périmètre proche d'elle mais moins qu'avant. De même qu'elle perdait de plus en plus l'habitude de scanner les différentes têtes présentes dans la pièce où elle s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds – autrefois, si Malfoy s'y trouvait, la brune préférait encore s'installer dans la salle voisine ou même dans le couloir. Respirer le même air que cet homme aurait pu l'intoxiquer. Maintenant, elle pouvait suivre un cours et presque oublier qu'il était à trois pupitres d'elle, chose totalement impensable trois ans plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Hermione sortit de ses réflexions en un sursaut. Blaise était penché au-dessus des cinquantaines de bouteilles ouvertes, l'air indécis.

« Hmm, je ne suis pas une experte mais ce que je bois est plutôt pas mal. Ca brûle un peu au début, par contre. »

« C'est le principe de l'alcool. » lui fit remarquer Blaise avec un petit sourire amusé, inspectant toujours les divers choix de boissons s'offrant à lui.

« Oui eh bien comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une experte. » se renfrogna la brune.

Blaise jeta alors un coup d'oeil au contenu de son verre.

« Tu as pris quoi, toi ? »

La brune lui montra d'où provenait son breuvage et le Serpentard attrapa la bouteille en question pour s'en servir un fond. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il s'éloigne juste après mais il s'adossa contre la table avec elle et regarda distraitement la piscine tout en buvant une première gorgée.

« Demain, tout se finit. » dit-il dans un soupir pensif avant de se tourner vers sa voisine. « Ca fait bizarre, hein ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. Un peu plus loin, Harry discutait avec son ex, Cho, bien que tous les deux consciencieusement ignorés depuis la fin désastreuse de leur relation.

« Un peu. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais on peut aussi voir les choses d'une autre façon. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Demain, tout commence. »

Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

« Exact. » acquiesça-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Hermione but dans son gobelet avant de lui demander, pour alimenter un peu la conversation :

« Et sinon, où est-ce que tu vas l'année prochaine ? »

« J'ai été pris à l'Auror Academy. » répondit Blaise.

« Oh, félicitations ! » s'exclama sincèrement Hermione.

« Merci. » sourit l'afro-britannique. « J'ai entendu dire que Potter y allait aussi ? »

« Oui, il a été accepté. » confirma Hermione. « Il fera un excellent policier, j'en suis sûre. »

« Il peut même avoir plus d'ambition que ça. S'il s'en donne les moyens, il est même possible que le FBI ou les services secrets le recrutent. »

« S'il s'en donne les moyens. » souligna la brune car Harry pouvait être atteint de flemmardise aiguë, quelques fois.

« Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas ? » voulut savoir Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Comment ça ? Aucun de tes choix n'a été accepté ? »

« Si, j'ai même eu sept réponses favorables. »

« _Sept _? Wow ! Et ce sont quels types d'établissements ? »

« Deux prépas, deux grandes écoles et trois universités de la Coupe De Feu _**(1)**_. Mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir. »

« Tu _hésites_ alors que tu as été prise dans trois facs de la CDF ? » s'exclama le métis. « Les dilemmes d'Hermione Granger ne sont définitivement pas les nôtres... »

Hermione eut un petit rire et porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Tout en buvant le fond de sa boisson, ses yeux firent un tour d'horizon du complexe. Et ils furent à nouveau captés en fin de course par ceux de Draco. Le blond avait beau se trouver dans un jacuzzi rempli de filles s'adonnant à un concours de gloussements, son attention était centrée sur Hermione et rien que sur elle. A peine s'il jeta un coup d'œil à Parvati Patil qui venait de faire tomber le haut de son maillot en minaudant « oups ! ». Ne voulant pas s'engager dans une nouvelle bataille visuelle, la brune tourna la tête et préféra fixer son regard sur Ron qui cabriolait comme un petit fou dans la piscine aux côtés de Dean.

« Malfoy me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. » informa-t-elle Blaise.

Le métis chercha son meilleur ami des yeux et constata par lui-même.

« En effet. » dit-il et, pour une raison inconnue, cela provoqua un infime rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dévisage comme ça ? »

Blaise haussa nonchalemment des épaules.

« Peut-être meurt-il d'envie de savoir la marque de ton maillot de bain ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Ce doit être ça. » répondit Hermione, ironique.

Au même instant, le remix du mythique « Summertime Sadness » par Ryan Hemsworth passait dans la sono et les paroles furent scandées à tue-tête par la population lycéenne se trémoussant dans l'eau.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il a fini par se lasser de jouer aux tyrans. » glissa l'air de rien la brune, son index tapotant distraitement la mesure sur le rebord de son verre.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre sa retraite. »

« Certes, mais j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à imaginer Rogue se mettre à la danse classique plutôt que Draco raccrocher son uniforme de monstre. »

« ...et pourtant. »

« J'ai toujours du mal à l'imaginer, en fait. » continua la Gryffondor, pas prête de lâcher le morceau.

« Les gens changent, Granger. » se contenta de répondre Blaise. « Certains plus tard que d'autres. Mais les gens changent. »

« Pas lui. »

Là, Zabini se tourna vers elle. Et le sourire qui était présent sur ses lèvres était presque peiné.

« _Surtout_ lui, justement. » la contredit-il avant de reposer son gobelet sur la table. « Nott m'appelle, il faut que j'y aille. Bonne continuation, en tout cas. »

« A toi aussi. » répondit Hermione.

Et il laissa la brune seule contre la table. Elle s'y adossa un peu plus et froissa son verre en plastique dans sa paume. _Surtout Malfoy_. Pfff, mon oeil. Un démon ne devenait pas un ange en un claquement de doigt. Encore fallait-il que Malfoy veuille devenir un ange, déjà, et rien que cette hypothèse aurait pu faire hurler de rire Hermione. Et même s'il pouvait le devenir, il resterait toujours une part de perversité au fond de lui. Cet homme était tout bonnement incapable de changer. Quand bien même si ce cas de figure hautement improbable s'avérait possible, la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de réviser son jugement. A ses yeux, quoi que ce Serpentard fasse, il resterait exécrable. On ne pouvait pas effacer cinq ans de harcèlement quotidien.

Ce fut donc avec humeur que la brune se resservit un nouveau verre, piochant de nouveau au hasard parmi les bouteilles à demi-vides. Elle but ensuite le contenu cul-sec et effectua une petite grimaçe lorsque la brûlure désormais familière du liquide alcoolisé lui picota la gorge. Rouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur Ron qui avançait vers elle d'une démarche incertaine tout en faisant des grands gestes, les yeux exorbités. Il ne fallait pas avoir bac plus sept en voyance pour deviner qu'il était à quelques verres de l'ivresse.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant solennellement par les épaules. « Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

« ...ok ? » accepta prudemment la brune. « De, hum, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De moi. »

« De toi. D'accord. »

« Et de nous. »

« ...nous ? »

« Et de Lavender. »

« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« Si. Si, Hermione. Il faut qu'on en parle. » insista Ron en pressant à nouveau ses épaules.

« Ron, on s'est déjà tout dit à ce propos. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu es heureux avec elle, on reste les amis qu'on a toujours été et la vie continue. Il n'y a absolument rien à ajouter. »

« Non. Il y a encore _beaucoup_ de choses à ajouter. » refusa Ron. « Hermione, écoute, je ne suis certes pas une lumière mais je ne suis pas totalement con non plus. Ni aveugle. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal au début de ma relation avec Lav' et je sais aussi que tu m'as menti en me disant que tu le prenais bien... »

« Ronald Weasley, pour la dernière fois, je... »

« Hermione, je t'aime. » lâcha-t-il.

La brune resta la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre au monde. »

« Ron...tu...tu ne peux pas dire ça...je...tu es mon meilleur ami...on en avait parlé...et tu es avec Lavender ! »

« Et je l'aime aussi ! Et je t'aime aussi ! »

« ...ok, je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Mais c'est simple, pourtant ! Je t'aime ! Voilà ! Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es affectueuse, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu es unique. J'aime Lavender aussi. Elle est mignonne, elle me fait rire, elle est affectueuse tout comme toi, parfois même un peu trop, mais c'est un réconfort de l'avoir à mes côtés. J'aime également t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es bien plus qu'une simple amie ou qu'une potentielle amoureuse. Tu es...je ne sais même pas comment le dire...tu es juste...tu es _tout_. Tu es 50% de ma personne et Harry correspond aux 50% autres. Et j'aime Harry, putain, je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été sans lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été sans toi, sans _nous_. Je nous aime à la folie. Il faut qu'on reste ce que l'on est. » dit-il alors et sa voix était presque suppliante. « Il faut que rien ni personne ne change malgré les années qui passent. Et il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse du mal, ok ? Si je t'en ai fait Hermione, pardon. Pardon mille fois. Ce n'était en aucun cas intentionnel. Je ne serai jamais, _jamais_ capable de faire quelque chose dans le but de te voir souffrir. De même pour Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal consciencieusement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on reste soudés, tous les trois. Comme au collège. Je veux qu'on reste les différentes parties d'un seul et même corps. Parce que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans vous. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi. Autant demander tout de suite à mon coeur d'arrêter de battre. »

Face à ce flot de sentiments bruts, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être gagnée par une vive émotion, une boule obstruant à présent sa gorge. Elle hocha la tête de plus en plus vite, un sourire aux lèvres malgré ses yeux humides.

« Et je ne pourrais pas survivre sans vous non plus. » murmura-t-elle. « Vous comptez _tellement_ pour moi. »

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son torse et Ron répondit à son étreinte avec force tout en prenant une grande respiration. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant près d'une minute jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry ne vienne les interrompre.

« On fête la mort d'Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il, faisant référence à l'espèce de mégère fanatique de rose bonbon qui avait été directrice de Poudlard pendant leur année de Seconde.

Hermione et Ron se détachèrent, le bras du roux restant toujours autour des épaules de son amie et Harry arriva à leur niveau.

« Elle a voulu provoquer une licorne sauvage et a terminé en brochette sur sa corne. » répondit Hermione.

« Ooooh ! » exulta presque Harry en lui frappant énergiquement dans la paume avant de faire s'entrechoquer leurs poings. « Qu'on donne à cette licorne une médaille. »

« On lui a déjà décerné la Légion d'Honneur, il me semble. » dit Ron.

« La Reine d'Angleterre s'est déplacée elle-même pour aller l'accrocher à sa crinière. » renchérit sa voisine.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne nouvelle comme celle-ci pour bien finir l'année. » jubila Harry avant de boire une gorgée de vodka sans coller la bouche à la bouteille. « Ah ! Ca met tout de suite de bonne humeur. »

« Et que fait-on lorsqu'on est de bonne humeur..? » dit Ron tout en lançant un regard de connivence à Harry.

« Oui...que peut-on bien faire lorsqu'on est de bonne humeur ? » feignit de s'interroger le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

Hermione fit la navette entre ses deux meilleurs amis, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore, tous les deux ? » suspecta-t-elle.

« Rien du tout, voyons... » répondit innocemment le roux bien qu'il desserrait lentement son bras d'autour d'elle.

« Comment ça : rien du t..._non_ ! » protesta-t-elle immédiatement lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les avant-bras. « Non, non, non, non, non ! » se débattit-elle quant Harry prit la relève en attrapant ses jambes.

« A L'EAU ! » hurlèrent les deux lycéens avant de se diriger à toutes vitesses vers le bassin, hilares.

« _Vous allez me le_... »

La brune s'enfonça dans l'eau à l'instant où les premières percussions de « R U Mine ? » faisaient trembler le dôme vitrée de la piscine.

« ...PAYER ! » rugit-elle en refaisant surface pour se lancer à leur course.

Pour l'heure suivante, Hermione comprit ô combien Harry avait eu raison en lui assurant que si elle se laissait un peu aller, l'amusement serait au rendez-vous. Car pour s'amuser, elle s'amusa. Ses chamailleries en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis la faisait presque retomber en enfance et elle faisait avec eux toutes sortes de cabrioles aquatiques sans peur du ridicule, riant à gorge déployée toutes les trente secondes. L'alcool commençait à faire doucement son effet, remplissant son corps tout entier d'une chaleur agréable la rendant plus légère et moins soucieuse. Ainsi, elle put trouver le courage d'aller à la rencontre de n'importe qui croisant son chemin pour discuter de choses et d'autres de façon totalement aléatoire et spontanée. Elle sut ainsi que Kevin Entwhistle des Serdaigles avait été en journalisme à Las Aldeas tandis que Cho se tournait quant à elle vers le mannequinat, ses jambes interminables ayant déjà séduit certaines agences, que Dean préférait prendre une année sabbatique et explorer le monde avant de se tourner vers la sphère universitaire, que Seamus partait en Australie pour deux ans de commerce, Berlin serait la nouvelle maison d'Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Cornfoot avait quant à lui gagné sa place pour l'Etablissement Supérieur de Poudlard...

La meilleure partie de chaque conversation restait tout de même celle où les souvenirs des années passées étaient évoqués. Il y en avaient franchement de très hilarant.

« ...oh, bon sang, vous vous souvenez du jour où Seamus a essayé d'enlever le turban de Quirell avec une canne à pêche, en Sixième ? » s'exclama Lee Jordan, créant un fou rire général.

« La tête qu'a fait le prof en découvrant l'hameçon juste sous ses yeux...je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir pris cette scène en photo. » soupira Harry.

« J'avais pourtant tout prévu ! » plaida Finnigan, un rictus aux lèvres malgré tout. « Mais il a fallu qu'il se retourne _juste_ au dernier moment. Mon karma était vraiment mauvais, à cette époque. »

« Non, la meilleure chose dont j'ai été témoin, c'est sans conteste le jour où Lockhart s'est ramené en cours avec des cheveux rose bonbon ! » s'exclama Lee.

« Je plussoie. » confirma Hermione. « Ca a été mon plus gros fou rire du collège. »

« Plus gros fou rire de ma vie, tout court. » dit Ron.

« On n'a toujours pas retrouvé le génie qui a mis de la teinture dans son shampoing, d'ailleurs. Non ? » demanda Harry.

« Toujours pas. Mais à mes yeux, ce mec est une véritable légende. » le loua Seamus.

« C'est qu'on leur en a fait baver, à ces profs de langues. Y'en a pas un seul qui est resté plus d'une année. »

« Tu m'étonnnes ! » pouffa Lee. « Et le pire, c'est quand même le... »

« _RUSARD _! » hurla soudainement quelqu'un et l'instant d'après, ce fut la débandade.

Dans un mélange d'exclamations empressées et de fous rires nerveux, tous les lycéens désertèrent bassins, jacuzzi et gradins pour courir vers toutes les sorties possibles. Certains s'étalaient par terre dans la précipitation, d'autres faisaient des crochets par le bar improvisé pour emporter deux ou trois bouteilles avec eux au passage. L'un des Serdaigles entreprit de désinstaller les enceintes mais les hurlements lointains furieux de Rusard le poussèrent à détaler la seconde suivante en n'ayant eu le temps que de baisser la musique de quelques volumes. Hermione s'extirpa hors de l'eau le plus vite possible et scruta partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'y repérer la chevelure rousse flamboyante de Ron ou les cheveux noirs en pétard d'Harry. Ils étaient à côté d'elle il y avait à peine trente secondes, pourtant.

« Hermione ! » l'interpella alors une voix depuis l'autre rive de la piscine.

Parmi la cohue, la brune aperçut alors Harry lui faire vivement signe. Il pointa ensuite du doigt la sortie de gauche et la jeune femme hocha la tête, s'empressant de suivre le chemin qui lui était indiqué. Mais c'était sans compter le monstrueux mouvement de foule que cette évacuation soudaine des lieux avait créé. Hermione eut beau jouer des coudes, crier « pardon ! », en pousser certains, forcer un passage à l'aide de vigoureux coups d'épaules, rien ne changea. Sa petite taille jouant en sa défaveur, la brune fut forcée d'avancer au rythme de la masse compacte d'étudiants. Au bout d'une longue poignée de secondes, elle put enfin trouver une brèche et s'échapper vers la sortie qu'avait désigné Harry. Mais arrivée sur les lieux, la jeune fille ne trouva le brun nulle part. Sans doute s'était-il déjà enfui en pensant qu'elle était à sa suite. Mais par _où_ s'était-il enfui, pour commencer ? Par les vestiaires ? Par les douches ? Par la salle des casiers ? Par le couloir principal ? Immobilisée au carrefour de ces quatre chemins, la brune regardait consécutivement les voies qui s'offraient à elle, incapable de choisir. Soudain, la voix tonnante de Rusard se fit à nouveau entendre en ces termes :

« ET CA NE SERT A RIEN DE VOUS CACHER, PETITS SCÉLÉRATS ! JE VOUS RETROUVERAI TOUS, JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! »

Le bruit de pas boiteux mais rapide du concierge se rapprochait de plus en plus, forçant Hermione à se décider immédiatement. Vestiaire ? Douche ? Casiers ? Couloir ? Douche ? Couloir ? Casiers ? _Vestiaire_. La brune courut s'y réfugier. C'était une grande salle aux murs bleus carrelés qui s'étendait tout et sentait le chlore. Elle était toute en longueur et peuplée de cabines s'alignant par rangées de cinq de part et d'autre d'une longue allée principale. Son pas précipité sécurisé par le sol antidérapant, la Lionne longea l'allée principale, le souffle court, ne sachant pas quelle cachette choisir. D'abord elle décidait d'aller tout au fond puis elle revenait soudainement sur ses pas, ouvrait une porte dans la rangée de gauche, choisissait plutôt de continuer, s'arrêtait d'un seul coup pour ouvrir une cabine à droite, puis une autre encore, dépassait trois rangées, faisait marche arrière,...

Quelqu'un la tira brusquement en arrière par le bras. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, la voilà qui était enfermée dans un des boxs puis plaquée sans douceur contre le mur. En se retrouvant nez à nez avec Malfoy, sa première réaction fut tout naturellement de crier. Problème : le blond avait plaqué sa paume de main contre sa bouche, étouffant tout son susceptible de sortir de sa gorge. A défaut de ne pouvoir user de ses cordes vocales, Hermione décida alors de se débattre. Mais la voix de Rusard provenant cette fois-ci de l'entrée des vestiaires réussit à l'en dissuader.

« Je sais qu'il y en a qui se cachent ici... » susurrait-il d'une voix malicieuse. « Vous ne m'échapperez _pas._ »

Malgré la musique qui retentissait toujours dans la salle de piscine, on pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit des pas du concierge progresser dans la pièce. Il se rapprochait avec lenteur, signe que chaque allée était minutieusement vérifiée. La brune retînt son souffle au maximum. A côté d'elle, Draco était aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre et fixait la porte de la cabine sans ciller, sa main bâillonnant toujours la Gryffondor. Et les pas de Rusard se rapprochaient. Il devait être à trois ou quatre rangées de la leur, à présent.

« ...AHA ! » cria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

Bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée. Le concierge venait apparemment de découvrir l'un des fêtards car quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine un peu plus jeune plaida :

« Je vous _jure_ que j'étais là depuis hier, m'sieur ! J'ai eu cours de piscine et je me suis endormi dans les vestiaires ! »

« Et vous êtes aussi nés dans ces vestiaires, pendant qu'on y est ? » ricana Rusard. « Gardez donc vos salades pour votre prochain rendez-vous chez le Principal. »

« Oh non, Monsieur, je vous en supplie... »

« _Silence_. Rangez-vous sur le côté, le temps que j'aille dénicher le reste de vos autres petits camarades. »

Et il continua à progresser lentement dans le couloir central de la pièce. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'avant-dernière rangée, à savoir celle où se cachaient Draco et Hermione, la jeune fille tressaillit. Son mouvement nerveux attira l'attention du Serpentard qui tourna alors la tête au ralentis vers elle. Leurs yeux se connectèrent d'emblée.

Si Hermione avait déjà trouvé son regard intense quelques heures plus tôt, alors que plusieurs mètres les séparaient, elle ne sut pas comment qualifier leur contact visuel maintenant qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux gris étaient si perçants que ça en devenait dérangeant. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione y repensait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela la surprenait. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours eu ce regard. Le temps mort de ces trois dernières années le lui avait simplement fait oublier.

Lorsque vous vous confrontiez verbalement à Malfoy, il vous fallait deux éléments pour être de taille dès le départ. La rhétorique et le regard. S'agissant de la rhétorique, il fallait être vif et toujours avoir deux ou trois phrases prévues à l'avance de façon à ce que ça fuse en permanence. Il ne fallait jamais perdre la main ou être à court de répliques parce qu'à l'instant où la répartie ne suivait plus, Malfoy triomphait. Le regard restait cependant l'élément le plus difficile à maîtriser. Parce que ce n'était pas tout de répondre du tac au tac ; il fallait aussi soutenir le contact visuel. Et, Hermione était la première à l'admettre, ce n'était pas chose facile. Le regard du Serpentard était virulent, glacial, débordant de mépris. Mais au-delà de ça, il vous clouait littéralement sur place. Vous aviez intérêt à savoir parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire avant qu'il ne vous fixe droit dans les yeux parce qu'une fois que ces deux billes anthracites vous paralysaient, c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

« HA ! »

Hermione étouffa de justesse un petit cri. Rusard venait d'ouvrir à l'improviste la porte de la cabine se situant juste à leur gauche. Pour tenter de calmer son stress et échapper à l'emprise visuelle de son voisin, elle ferma les yeux très fort. Se concentrant exclusivement sur le bruit que faisait Rusard, la lycéenne l'entendit longer la rangée, passer juste devant leur porte, s'arrêter trois secondes plus tard, ouvrir d'un seul coup la cabine de droite, cette fois-ci, puis reculer en pestant, n'y trouvant personne. Soudain, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre depuis l'entrée des vestiaire. L'instant d'après, Rusard criait :

« Eh ! EH ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VOUS AI DIT D'ATTENDRE SUR LE CÔTÉ ! REVENEZ ICI, PETIT DÉSOBÉISSANT, SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS FASSE LA PEAU ! MISS TEIGNE, _ATTRAPE-LE_ !... »

Et il partit manifestement à sa poursuite car, une minute plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne régnait dans le complexe tout entier. Hormis celui de la musique qui leur parvenait en sourdine. Malfoy libéra alors la bouche d'Hermione mais lui fit signe de rester silencieuse d'un geste de la main. Il ouvrit au ralenti la porte du box et s'engagea prudemment dehors après avoir fait une halte. Hermione le regarda disparaître dans l'allée et entendit son pas feutré faire le tour des vestiaires.

« C'est bon. » la prévînt-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Hermione s'engagea alors dehors à son tour et suivit Draco dans le couloir, veillant à garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Tous deux marchèrent silencieusement en direction de l'entrée de la piscine, vérifiant toutes les cinq secondes qu'il n'y ait aucun Rusard à l'horizon. Arrivés devant la porte vitrée par laquelle tous les Terminales étaient entrés, Draco actionna la poignée. Bloquée. Il l'actionna de nouveau avec un peu plus de force. Même résultat. Qu'il pousse, qu'il tire de toutes ses forces, qu'il appuie contre la vitre, rien à faire. La porte demeurait verrouillée. Derrière lui, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

« ...c'est fermé ? » demanda-t-elle avec effroi.

« Sers-toi de tes yeux. Déduis. » répliqua Draco sur un ton de voix agacé, ne cessant pas ses efforts pour les sortir de là.

Hermione poussa un juron tout en se passant la main sur le front. C'était à croire à un gag. Une caméra cachée. Déjà, le simple fait de se retrouver enfermée le jour même de la fête de fin d'année relevait du cauchemar mais l'être en compagnie de_ Draco Malfoy_...le suicide était très clairement envisageable.

* * *

_**(1) : **__La Coupe De Feu (CDF) est ici l'équivalent de l'Ivy League aux Etats-Unis – à savoir le regroupement des plus prestigieuses universités américaines réunissant critères d'entrée très sélectifs et niveau d'excellence. La CDF comprend six écoles :_

__ L'Académie française de Beauxbâtons_

__ L'Institut ukrainienne de Durmstrang en Ukraine_

__ L'Ecole anglaise de Poudlard_

__ Vinden Blåser – Grenier Venteux – en Suède _(© Madelight)

__ Las Aldeas – Les Hameaux – en Espagne _(© Madelight)

__ Zufluchtsort Blau – Les Havres Bleus – en Allemagne _(© Madelight)

_Ces établissements, tels que je les conçois dans cette histoire, fonctionnent selon le même schéma binaire. Le premier enseignement dispensé va de la Sixième jusqu'à la Terminale. Commence ensuite l'enseignement supérieur. Pour y accéder, il existe trois voies : la première concerne les élèves déjà inscrits au lycée de l'établissement en question. L'accès aux classes universitaires se fait par dossier et ce dossier se constitue dès la Seconde. Les deuxième et troisième voies concernent les élèves originaires d'un établissement extérieur. L'entrée peut dans un cas se faire également par dossier si le candidat s'y prend tôt et si le dossier qu'il possède est excellent en tout point. Sinon – et c'est la troisième voie – le concours d'entrée est ouvert à tous. Ceux qui l'auront réussi passeront ensuite un entretien avec le comité d'admission qui décidera de leur ouvrir leur porte de l'université ou non (cf. processus d'entrée à Science-Po). L'enseignement supérieur universitaire de la CDF s'effectue en quatre années et se clôture par un prestigieux diplôme à valeur internationale._

* * *

**En espérant que vous aimiez toujours ! J'ai eu pleins de questions concernant les quatre Maisons ainsi que la spécialité qui leur ont été attribuée, étant donné qu'il s'agit ici d'un UA, et j'y répondrai un peu plus tard en détaillant comme je viens de le faire avec la CDF. A dans quelques semaines pour le commencement officiel du huit-clos Hermione/Draco ;)**

**xo.**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Salomtex :** Ah oui ! L'épisode où ils font une fête et qu'un des mecs se blesse dans l'eau c'est ça ? Pour l'As De Pic, ma motivation est proche de zéro, malheureusement...

.

**LaLouLiwa :** Haha oui c'est ma grande spécialité, ça : commencer dix mille fanfics et n'en finir que cinq. J'espère que tu auras également apprécié ce chapitre :)

.

**Diane :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Pocus :** Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît :)

.

**Fathou :** Je crois que « ravissement » se dit...non ? Du coup j'ai un doute, haha. Draco a l'air étrange comme ça, haha, mais attendez un peu de le connaître. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci pour ta review !

.

**Florigeon :** Ah, ça fait plaisir de se sentir attendue ! :)

.

**Marion :** Oui, une très belle époque...mes années de Première-Terminale (surtout Terminale) me manque vraiment quelques fois. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

.

**Juliette :** Merci beaucoup, hope you liked it :)

.

**Stipou :** Oui j'avoue que les chapitres courts comme ceux-ci peuvent frustrer haha, mais au moins maintenant, pour patienter, vous n'aurez pas un chapitre à relire mais _deux_ ! Et c'est pas génial, ça ? ;)

.

**Malfoy 34 : **Merci !

.

**Hon-Hey :** Haha c'est vrai que Crabbe et Goyle en S, ce n'est pas très crédible mais je connais pourtant (de très loin cela dit) des gens qui sont passés en S sans être des Prix Nobels de la chimie non plus donc ça pourrait être envisageable pour ces deux surdoués ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas &amp; merci pour ta review !

.

**Carotte Des Champs :** Meuuuh non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Comment oserais-je ? Je mets certes 160 ans à poster sur Le Contrat mais je vais terminer cette fanfic, c'est sûr et certain !

.

**Sumphora :** Oh, merci beaucoup ma chère, c'est de très gentils mots que tu m'offres ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant :)

.

**Eva :** Tu es la deuxième personne à citer cette scène de GG ! Peut-être que mon esprit s'en est inspiré inconsciemment. Le fait est que j'ai un truc avec les piscines de nuit. J'ai un truc avec la couleur bleue aussi donc tout est lié, haha. Ah, je t'encourage très, très fortement à visionner Virgin Suicides ! C'est du bon Sofia Coppola en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Felicia :** Allez, courage, plus que trois (ou quatre) petites semaines avant le prochain chapitre ! Juste un zeste de patience ;)

.

**Guest :** Oui, le ton de cette fiction sera beaucoup plus léger, détendu et réel que mes autres fanfictions ! Enfin il y aura des petites pointes de gravités ici et là mais rien de grave, qu'on se rassure, haha. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Hasta siempre (que viva la revolución)**

**xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Red **x **The Acid

.

Green Mile **x** SZA

.

Drop The Game **x** Chet Faker &amp; Flume

* * *

« Et...et il n'y a pas de sortie de service ou, je sais pas, une issue de secours ? Quelque chose ? ! » hasarda la brune, déjà sous tension.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'être fait tatoué le plan de la piscine dans le dos ? » siffla Draco.

Le plan de la piscine, sans doute pas, mais un motif à l'encre noire ornait l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche, par contre. C'était comme une sorte de long trait...mais Hermione ne s'y attarda que partiellement. La vraie préoccupation du moment était de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce foutu bâtiment. Rester coincée une seconde de plus ici allait la rendre soit claustrophobe, soit meurtrière. Soit les deux.

« Mais tu es Préfet en Chef, pourtant ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors.

« Le rapport avec cette porte fermée étant..? »

« Un Préfet en Chef est censé connaître l'agencement de chacun des locaux de l'établissement _par cœur._ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries... »

« Cette _connerie_ est inscrite dans le règlement ! »

« Et ? Toi, t'es bien à la tête d'une secte militant pour les droits des nains de jardins mais est-ce pour autant que tu as la liste complète des noms de tous ceux qui mesurent moins d'un mètre sur cette Terre ? »

« Alors déjà, pour ta gouverne, je ne dirige pas une ''secte militant pour les droits des nains de jardins'' mais une association luttant aux côtés des personnes victimes de discrimina... »

« Ouais, bon, peu importe. » la coupa-t-il, blasé d'avance, avant de se remettre à malmener la poignée.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, incrédule. Rêvait-elle ou venait-il d'éluder une nouvelle confrontation verbale, lui qui _adorait_ habituellement les faire tirer en longueur ? Il allait même jusqu'à trouver un prétexte minable pour les provoquer, éprouvant une jubilation perverse à lui faire perdre son calme par tous les moyens possibles. Puis, lorsqu'elle était suffisamment sortie de ses gonds à son goût, il décochait le dernier mot, l'ultime réplique blessante qui touchait tellement Hermione de plein fouet qu'elle ne trouvait rien pour parer immédiatement à son attaque. Ne restait plus que sa figure défaite et ses mains tremblantes. Alors, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, ce poison humain se décidait enfin à la laisser tranquille, sa nuisance accomplie.

Mais là, surprise générale ! Draco Malfoy préférait apparemment combattre une poignée de porte à mains nues plutôt que d'arroser d'insultes son souffre-douleur préféré. Et si l'on continuait dans l'énumération des événements inattendus ayant rythmé cette soirée, le Serpentard venait tout juste de la sauver d'entre les mains de Rusard. Était-ce bien la même personne qui, quatre ans plus tôt, se serait fait un _plaisir_ d'assister en première ligne à l'engueulade de Miss-Parfaite-Elève, comme il se plaisait autrefois à la surnommer ? Peut-être qu'Hermione avait affaire à son jumeau.

« Tu vas finir par la casser. » ne put-elle soupirer en le voyant devenir de plus en plus violent avec la porte.

« C'est dans l'idée. »

« La direction va te facturer ces dégâts. »

« Eh bien mon père leur fera un chèque et tout le monde sera content. » régla Draco en haussant négligemment des épaules.

Ainsi donc une caractéristique du Malfoy d'antan subsistait chez lui ; il était toujours le même petit fils à papa nageant dans le fric qu'auparavant.

« Tu ne peux _pas_ casser cette porte. » souffla Hermione avec agacement.

Le blond l'ignora, continuant sa tâche vaine. Ce qui arracha un second soupir las à sa voisine. Cet idiot pensait-il _réellement_ arriver à bout d'une porte d'une épaisseur de presque dix centimètres ?

« C'est du double-vitrage, bon sang, c'est quasiment impossible de... »

« Et elle propose quoi comme solution, Einstein ? » cingla Draco en se retournant cette fois-ci vers elle, ses yeux gris la foudroyant. « Parce que ça parle, ça parle, mais à part se plaindre, ça n'a pas plus d'utilité qu'une plante verte. Et encore, une plante verte sait quand se la boucler, elle. »

« On fait le tour de ce fichu bâtiment pour trouver une autre sortie : la voilà ma solution ! » répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle s'attendit naturellement à ce que Malfoy la rembarre en qualifiant son idée de tout ce qui pourrait être synonyme du mot « débile ». Mais, contre toute attente, il délaissa enfin la poignée pour déclarer :

« Je vais à gauche, tu vas à droite. »

Et avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le voilà qui s'en allait dans la direction indiquée. La brune dut alors en faire de même.

Le complexe nautique de Poudlard était grand. Beaucoup plus que ne l'avait imaginé Hermione. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle n'avait eu cours d'EPS ici qu'un trimestre de quatrième et de Première, ce qui ne lui avait pas tellement donné le temps d'aviser la superficie des lieux. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille se perdit donc dans les méandres d'interminables couloirs, poussa de multiples portes battantes, monta des escaliers, en descendit d'autres, tomba sur une pièce dans laquelle étaient rangées des centaines de perches, puis sur une autre contenant des bouées et gilets de sauvetages de toutes les tailles, et une autre encore dans laquelle s'entreposaient une armée de plots...chaque matériel utilisé dans cette piscine avait apparemment sa salle de rangement attitrée. Mais aucune sortie de secours à l'horizon.

Hermione monta les marches menant au troisième et dernier étage, sa silhouette se reflétant sur les murs vitré. Elle poussa la porte se matérialisant sous ses yeux, dans l'espoir que celle-ci la mène à un miraculeux escalier de service, mais au lieu de ça, la brune se retrouva sur le perron d'une petite pièce circulaire. Cette pièce n'était dotée que d'une seule fenêtre rectangulaire qui donnait vue sur la piscine, trois étages plus bas. Une table et deux fauteuils de bureau se trouvaient juste en dessous de cette vitre. Le gilet de sauvetage ainsi que les deux brassards pendillant aux crochets du porte-manteau de l'entrée prouvaient qu'il s'agissait de la tour de contrôle des maîtres nageurs.

Hermione ferma la porte au ralenti et marcha vers la fenêtre, seule source de lumière de la salle, pour se poster juste devant. La vue était absolument magnifique. L'antre vide était plongée dans une douce lueur bleutée provenant des éclairages du fond des bassins. Depuis son perchoir, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point les spots de lumières faisaient scintiller l'eau claire. Le dôme vitré recouvrant l'habitacle donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre la piscine et la Forêt Interdite qui cernait le bâtiment transparent de sa colonie d'arbres touffus. Malgré leurs hautes cimes, on pouvait tout de même apercevoir l'imposant château de Poudlard se dresser au loin.

Dieu, ce qu'Hermione allait regretter cet endroit..! Jamais encore elle n'avait encore vécu dans un lieu aussi beau, aussi chaleureux, aussi spacieux et aussi charismatique que celui-ci. Elle s'y sentait même plus chez elle que lorsqu'elle rentrait chez ses parents, pendant les grandes vacances. Le dortoir était devenu sa seconde chambre, la salle commune était à présent son salon, la bibliothèque était pour elle le plus parfait des havres de paix et les Gryffondors faisaient partie de sa famille. Poudlard lui avait _tellement_ apporté. Cette école l'avait forgée, aussi bien intellectuellement que personnellement. Elle y avait découvert la valeur de l'amitié, du travail et de l'entraide. Elle y avait aussi appris à ne pas se laisser écraser par rien ni qui que ce soit. Toujours se défendre, toujours garder la tête haute, toujours avancer. Tout au long de ces sept années, Poudlard lui avait donné les armes nécessaires pour pouvoir, à terme, croquer la vie adulte à pleines dents. Et à présent que ce terme était arrivé, Hermione se sentait prête. Un peu effrayée, elle devait l'admettre, mais bel et bien prête. Demain serait le Jour J du grand saut.

Comme pour concorder avec ses pensées, le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon dans l'eau se fit entendre depuis la piscine. Quittant des yeux le château lointain, Hermione porta son attention sur le grand bassin. Une silhouette y brassait l'eau chlorée avec une rapidité époustouflante, relevant furtivement la tête toutes les quinze secondes pour respirer. Arrivée à l'autre bout, cette personne fit une galipette sous l'eau pour repartir ensuite dans le sens inverse sans que sa vitesse de nage ne faiblisse une seule fois. Les yeux ambrés de la Gryffondor suivirent attentivement sa progression, clairement impressionnée par cette performance. Mais ce fut ces mêmes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsque le nageur émergea enfin de l'eau, le corps ruisselant, ses cheveux or plaqués en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Alors pendant qu'elle se démenait depuis près de quarante minutes à chercher une porte de sortie, Monsieur pataugeait tranquillement dans la piscine ? Et ceci après l'avoir accusée de ne rien faire pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici ? ! _Le monde à l'envers_. Remontée, Hermione sortit en trombe de la salle des maîtres nageurs pour dévaler les escaliers. Dans sa précipitation, elle se trompa une ou deux fois de chemin mais parvînt au final à regagner le rez-de-chaussée. La brune emprunta ensuite le grand couloir principal menant directement à la salle qu'elle venait d'observer quelques instants plus tôt, depuis le troisième étage. Plus elle avançait, plus le grand bassin que l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir de loin se dessinait avec clarté. Et plus elle progressait, plus la chanson diffusée par les enceintes – « Green Mile » de SZA – s'amplifiait.

Hermione entra dans la salle de piscine à l'instant où vibraient le refrain de la chanson. Malgré son humeur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'étonnement par l'acoustique des lieux. A présent qu'il n'y avait plus cette cacophonie de voix, rires et cris mélangés aux « splatch » causés par les divers plongeons des lycéens euphoriques, le son se propageait beaucoup mieux dans l'habitacle. La musique semblait venir de partout à la fois et les notes se répercutaient en écho d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ce qui donnait un effet assez impressionnant. On se serait cru dans une église.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier sur les capacités sonores de la pièce ; il y avait un sujet beaucoup plus crucial à traiter. Et ce sujet venait tout juste de sauter à nouveau dans le grand bassin. Hermione décida de l'attendre juste à son point de départ, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la première chose qu'il voit en sortant de l'eau. Les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé en signe d'agacement, la brune le regarda crawler jusqu'à la rive opposée puis faire volte-face sous l'eau pour revenir vers elle. Et cela lui écorchait très sérieusement la bouche de l'admettre mais cette ordure nageait extrêmement bien. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : vitesse, synchronisation des mouvements, régularité. Cela démontrait des années de pratique. Était-ce donc pour cela qu'il avait abandonné sa carrière de fauteur de trouble ? Pour se lancer corps et âme dans la natation ? A l'évocation de cette hypothèse foireuse, la brune ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Et ce fut avec ce sourire narquois que Draco la trouva, lorsqu'il termina sa longueur.

« Je vois que les recherches avancent. » siffla-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Draco sur le même ton sarcastique tout en s'appuyant contre le rebord du bassin pour en sortir.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fiches dans l'eau alors qu'on est censé trouver une sortie ? » perdit rapidement son calme la brune.

« Je regardais s'il n'y avait pas une sortie de secours sous l'eau, justement. Après tout, on entre bien dans le monde de Narnia par une porte de placard. »

Oh, _très bien _: Monsieur se foutait apparemment ouvertement de sa gueule. En quoi cela était-ce un fait nouveau, de toutes les façons ?

« J'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que nous sommes dans la réalité et non dans un film Disney, par conséq...»

« Warner Bros, pas Disney. » la coupa Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la table des boissons sur laquelle dix bouteilles subsistaient encore. « C'est avec une culture générale aussi merdique que tu as réussi à avoir 17,5 de moyenne à ton bac ? »

« Ça te surprendra sans doute mais il se trouve que je m'adonne à des activités plus intellectuellement stimulantes que de mémoriser les noms des compagnies de production de films. » répliqua Hermione.

« Comme explorer la cavité buccale de Weasmoche, par exemple ? » demanda Draco tout en attrapant un fond de JD. « J'ai beau chercher mais je ne vois _vraiment pas_ ce que cette activité pourrait stimuler...à part l'herpès. » Ses yeux acier moqueur se fixèrent alors sur le bouton qu'Hermione avait en bas de la lèvre inférieure. « Ceci expliquerait cela, d'ailleurs. »

Il était minuscule, ce bouton, et seul, en plus de ça. Mais il avait fallu que cette fouine le remarque. Hermione y porta ses doigts, dans un réflexe inconscient, et se haït la seconde suivante lorsqu'elle vit que son geste avait provoqué un petit rictus narquois chez son voisin. Elle laissa aussitôt retomber son bras le long du corps puis siffla :

« La prochaine fois que tu plongeras dans cette piscine, sois gentil : noie-toi. L'humanité entière t'en sera reconnaissante. »

« Fâcheux que je ne sois pas gentil, alors. » haussa des épaules Malfoy avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool. « Et que l'humanité ne puisse se passer de moi, quoi qu'on en dise. »

« Tu veux rire ? » suffoqua Hermione. « Ta seule existence constitue une véritable nuisance quotidienne pour moi. Alors à combien de fois pour le reste de la population terrestre ? »

« Et c'est la preuve vivante d'un dysfonctionnement dans la sélection naturelle qui me dit ça. Le monde à l'envers, décidément. » ricana Malfoy.

« Si je suis un dysfonctionnement, tu es une véritable épidémie virale à toi tout seul. »

« Dans ce cas cours, Forest, parce que je risque de te contaminer. »

« Si on n'était pas enfermé dans cette fichue piscine, sois sûr que je serais déjà à des kilomètres de toi. Des années lumières, même. » lui assura la Lionne.

« Dommage qu'on soit justement enfermé dans cette fichue piscine et que tu ne sois pas à des kilomètres de moi. Des années lumières, même. »

« Wow, génial, tu sais répéter mot pour mot ! Veux-tu une médaille ? Ou es-tu plus du genre trophée ? »

Draco ne se contenta que d'un semblant de rire avant de prendre une autre lampée d'alcool et plonger dans l'eau à nouveau, coupant une nouvelle fois court à leur dispute sans se battre pour avoir le dernier mot. Hermione le regarda sauter dans le bassin, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il applique son conseil de noyade. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle respire le même air que lui pendant les minutes suivantes. Littéralement _impossible_.

Qu'avait-elle fait d'aussi mauvais dans sa vie pour que le karma décide de la mettre dans une telle situation, pour commencer ? Parmi toutes les mésaventures figurant dans la liste des malheurs que s'amusait à élaborer le destin pour ces chers humains dont elle avait la charge, pourquoi avait-il fallu que la brune tombe sur le _pire_ cas de figure possible ? Elle aurait limite préféré être bloquée nue dans un cagibi en compagnie de Crabbe...ouais, bon, peut-être pas. Mais être enfermée dans une piscine en compagnie de Draco ? C'était quand même très, très fort.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient enfermés _à clé_. Il n'y avait aucune autre porte de sortie – et s'il y en avait, elles devaient jouer à cache-cache. Aucune autre alternative que d'attendre sagement que quelqu'un se rende compte de leur absence. Et que Rusard revienne les ouvrir. Et qu'il les engueulent au passage. Mais ça encore, ce n'était rien par rapport au savon que leur passerait la direction. Hermione avait déjà vu McGonagall hurler et là, pour le coup, elle aurait préféré être coincée en compagnie de Crabbe dans son plus simple appareil plutôt que d'avoir à subir ses foudres. Elle osait à peine imaginer le sort qui était en ce moment même réservé aux Terminales que venaient de coincer le concierge. S'il y avait un bon côté à déduire de son enfermement ici, c'était qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie – du moins pour l'instant.

Et maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire pour tuer le temps avant de se faire littéralement tuer ? A part nager, boire et se perdre dans les couloirs, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Dormir...à la limite. Mais Hermione n'était pas suffisamment folle pour somnoler en présence de son pire ennemi. Un soupir désespéré lui échappa et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ses lamentations reprenant de plus belle. Bon sang mais _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ? Encore à une autre période de l'année...mais le jour même la fin du lycée ! Quel était donc cet épouvantable sadisme ? !

Hermione secoua la tête puis baissa les yeux sur la table des bouteilles juste à côté d'elle. Et elle décida d'appliquer à la lettre la maxime « boire pour oublier » en attrapant l'une d'elle à la volée. Faute de gobelets en plastique propres, la brune décida de contourner les règles de bienséance et d'hygiène pour boire au goulot. Le liquide descendit le long de sa gorge, lui procurant la même chaleur que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle abaissa la bouteille, Malfoy sortait de l'eau par la petite échelle du bassin et se dirigeait droit vers elle. En se prenant de nouveau son regard de plein fouet, Hermione manqua d'avaler de travers sa dernière gorgée de cocktail.

Le faisait-il exprès, à la fin, de la dévisager avec autant d'insistance ? Et si oui, quel était son but ? Parce que ce n'était pas concevable de fixer quelqu'un ainsi, même lorsqu'on détestait la personne en question. D'ailleurs, la brune ne se rappelait pas qu'il l'ait regardé avec une telle intensité au cour de leurs précédentes altercations, même lors des plus vives. C'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« ...Quoi ? »

Un lent rictus étira alors les lèvres du blond qui arrivait à son niveau. Il désigna sa bouteille du menton.

« J'ai bu dedans. »

L'expression faciale de la brune se désintégra petit à petit, au plus grand plaisir du Serpentard.

« Les toilettes sont dans le fond, à gauche, si jamais tu veux vomir. » lui fit-il aimablement savoir.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'elles étaient juste en face de moi. » répliqua Hermione en regardant Draco qui se trouvait – pure coïncidence, vraiment– juste en face d'elle.

« Heureusement que la myopie se soigne, de nos jours. »

« Pas la stupidité, par contre. Dommage pour toi. »

« Je me sens plutôt désolé pour tes deux petits toutous loyaux, Potty et Weasmoche. Savoir qu'il ne dépasseront jamais les 43 de QI...ça fait quand même mal. » dit Draco en feignant une mine douloureuse. « Attends peut-être le moment opportun pour le leur annoncer, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas un trop gros choc. »

« Pile le conseil qu'ont dû donner les docteurs à ta mère lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus dès la naissance que tu naîtrais et mourrais débile. Elle a fini par te le dire, d'ailleurs, ou bien n'a-t-elle pas encore trouvé le temps ? »

Ce n'était ni la plus virulente des répliques qu'ait pu sortir d'Hermione, ni la plus recherchée. Mais pourtant, quelque chose de féroce passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Dieu seul savait qu'il lui en fallait plus, habituellement, pour sortir définitivement de ses gonds. Il n'était pas exactement du genre susceptible. C'était même Hermione qui craquait la première, en règle générale. Et pourtant, la brune eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire dans les secondes qui suivraient. Elle décida de soutenir son regard malgré tout mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque le bras du Serpentard bougea vivement dans sa direction, comme s'il voulait la frapper. Mais il ne se contenta cependant que de lui arracher la bouteille des mains pour la seconde fois de la soirée et en boire trois longues gorgée pour laisser ensuite tomber la bouteille vide au sol. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne se brise pas en mille morceaux.

S'installa ensuite un silence qu'Hermione trouva très désagréable. C'était presque plus oppressant encore que lorsqu'ils se lançait des piques sans répit. Hermione ressentit le besoin urgent de combler cette absence de bruit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un truc, qu'elle dise quelque chose. Alors elle sortit la première réflexion qui lui passa par la tête.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu 17,5 de moyenne au bac ? »

Draco, qui fixait un point indistinct derrière elle, reporta alors son attention sur la Gryffondor. Et celle-ci laissa à nouveau son regard métallique s'insinuer profondément dans le sien.

« _Qui_ ne le sait pas ? »

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas censés savoir les résultats scolaires des Gryffondors, en toute logique. »

« Les Serpentards savent tout. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Hermione haussa un sourcil avec défi. « Dans ce cas, cite-moi le nom de ne serait-ce qu'une seule fac dans laquelle j'ai été acceptée pour l'année prochaine. Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Beauxbâtons. Durmstrang. Las Aldeas. » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

La brune masqua comme elle put son étonnement mais cela ne sembla pas échapper à Draco qui afficha un rictus victorieux particulièrement insupportable.

« Les Serpentards savent _tout_. » répéta-t-il.

« Qui te l'a dit ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » voulut savoir à son tour Draco.

« Je veux savoir _qui_ te l'a dit ! »

« Et moi, je veux savoir si tu vas aller dans l'une de ces facs ou non. »

La jeune fille soupira, exaspérée.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle pour avoir la paix...avant de se raviser. « Non. » Elle soupira encore. « Je sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas..? » répéta Draco, imitant la réaction qu'avait eu Blaise, un peu plus tôt.

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne, de toutes les façons ? » siffla Hermione, sur la défensive.

« Ça ne me concerne pas. » admit Draco. « A vrai dire, je n'en ai même absolument rien à foutre mais il se trouve que je suis condamné à supporter ta présence entre ces quatre murs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se rende compte que cet abruti de Rusard nous a enfermé ici tous les deux. Et comme il faut bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper entre-temps si je ne veux pas crever d'ennui, supposons que ton choix de fac soit un sujet qui me passionne du plus profond de mon être. »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir tenu un tel discours, je vais te parler de mon avenir scolaire ? »

« Tu t'emmerdes ici tout comme moi donc oui, tu vas finir par m'en parler. »

Et c'est qu'il était sûr de ses propos, ce serpent. Le plus rageant étant qu'il avait raison. A part nager, s'asseoir dans les gradins et finir la piètre réserve d'alcool qui restait sur la table, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à faire pour tuer le temps. Et même si parler avec Draco lui faisait autant plaisir que de marcher pieds nus sur des tessons de verre, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester muette pendant des heures et des heures. Viendrait bien un moment où elle craquerait. Alors la brune finit éventuellement par soupirer et dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu_ meurs d'envie_ de savoir à ce sujet ? »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas intégrer la CDF ? »

« J'y suis déjà. » répondit astucieusement Hermione.

« L'enseignement supérieur de la CDF, Einstein. » roula des yeux Draco. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas y aller. J'ai dit que je ne _savais pas_ si j'allais y aller. »

« Du pareil au même. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Bref. Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules, ses yeux fixés sur le jacuzzi à l'opposé.

« Je ne sais pas si je m'y plairais. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de s'y plaire. » répliqua immédiatement Draco. « Il s'agit d'y mettre les pieds, d'y bosser, d'en ressortir diplômée et d'avoir le monde entier à ses pieds. Quand on est pris à Beauxbâtons ou à Las Aldeas, on ne réfléchit pas : on y va. Point. »

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin et lui adressa un regard abasourdi.

« Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards en train de me motiver à m'y rendre..? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu fous ce que tu veux. » réfuta sèchement Draco. « Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait : quand une candidature à la Coupe De Feu est acceptée, on ne fait pas son petit caprice. »

« Je ne fais pas mon petit caprice. » se défendit la brune. « Je ne sais juste pas si ces universités me conviendront. Je n'ai même aucune idée du cursus que je devrais y suivre. »

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé son dossier, dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que... » répondit Hermione sans parvenir à trouver de réponse, ce qui lui provoqua un soupir irrité. « Parce que, je sais pas, comme ça ! J'ai fait ça sans bien réfléchir. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais le niveau. »

« Si tu avais le niveau ? » répéta Draco, presque hilare. « C'est l'enfermement qui te fait dire de telles conneries ? Quoique ça a l'air d'être un réflexe inné, chez toi. »

« Quelles conneries ? » aboya Hermione.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pensais pas avoir le niveau pour la CDF parce que je n'avalerai pas cette salade. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, alors. »

« Granger, tu es le genre d'alien qui a réussi à avoir 24/20 à une interrogation surprise de physique-chimie en Quatrième. »

« Ce n'était qu'une simple interrogation de cours ; il suffisait juste d'avoir appris. » Elle fronça soudainement des sourcils. « Mais, attends...tu te souviens de ça ? »

« N'importe qui s'en souviendrait pour la simple et bonne raison que n'importe qui dans cette classe avait envie de vous crucifier au tableau, toi, ta copie et ton stupide petit sourire satisfait. »

« ...pour changer. »

« Donc ne viens pas me sortir que tu ne pensais pas avoir le niveau après avoir joué ton insupportable Miss Encyclopédie de la Sixième à la Terminale. »

« Et je suppose que là encore tu ne fais qu'_énoncer le fait_ que je suis assez intelligente pour intégrer Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang ou Las Aldeas. Ce n'est _en aucun cas_ un compliment, bien sûr... » dit Hermione, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Ah parce que depuis tout ce temps tu jouais à la fausse modeste pour récolter des compliments ? » retourna la situation Draco.

Le sourire d'Hermione vacilla tandis que celui de Malfoy devenait moqueur.

« Je ne jouais pas du tout la fausse modeste. » nia-t-elle.

« Ben voyons. » ricana Draco. « T'es comme Parkinson. »

« ..._pardon_ ? » suffoqua la brune.

Venait-il vraiment de la comparer à cette catin superficielle se comportant en reine chez les Serpentards ?

« Tu bosses comme une tarée pour obtenir ce que tu veux et quand tu l'obtiens, tu te comportes comme si le résultat venait de te tomber du ciel sans que tu n'aies rien demandé. Vous êtes de véritables ambassadrices de la duperie, toutes les deux. Ça s'apprend ou bien c'est un don de naissance ? »

« Alors de un » commença Hermione, particulièrement remontée « je n'ai jamais dupé qui que ce soit. Tout le monde sait ici que je suis rigoureuse dans mon travail et que je me donne tous les moyens possibles pour réussir. Ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne. Mais même avec la dose de travail nécessaire, on n'intègre pas une université de la CDF en un claquement de doigts, même celle de Poudlard. J'aurais pu me faire devancer par un bon nombre de dossiers contenant de meilleures notes, de meilleures activités extra-scolaires, de meilleurs tests de personnalités et que-sais-je de meilleur encore. J'aurais pu voir mon dossier se faire recaler et vivre le stress des concours. Et là, ce n'est pas la matière grise qui importe mais le nombre de places disponibles. Donc _non_, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et de deux, j'apprécie moyennement que tu m'apparentes à ce rouge à lèvres humain dépourvu de cortex cérébral qu'est Pansy Parkinson. Rien que l'hypothèse de l'imaginer ''bosser comme une tarée'' pourrait être la blague de l'année, voire même de la décennie. »

« Vinden Blåser. » répondit alors Draco.

« ... Vinden Blåser ? » répéta Hermione sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller des yeux. « Elle y a été acceptée ? ! »

« Oh, t'as l'air surprise..? Tu croyais détenir le monopole du génie ? »

« Elle ne peut pas avoir été acceptée là-bas. » se borna Hermione, abasourdie.

« Et pourtant. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Acceptée du premier coup. »

« Elle a été pistonnée. »

Là, Draco dodelina de la tête.

« Moui, un peu. » finit-il par admettre. « Son père connaît Untel qui connaît X qui a des contacts avec Y qui bosse avec un des doyens de l'université. Donc sa candidature a très certainement dû être mise en tête de pile. »

« J'en étais _sûre_. »

« Mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que ses notes sont tout à fait correctes. Il y a une limite au piston si le dossier qu'on met en avant est particulièrement catastrophique. Prenons le cas de Weasmoche, par exemple... »

« Arrête de t'acharner sur lui, à la fin ! »

« Il a été accepté où, lui, d'ailleurs ? En prépa de confection de scoubidous hélicoptères ? » railla Draco.

« Voilà, _exactement_. » ironisa Hermione sur un ton méprisant. « Et même s'il avait été accepté dans une telle filière, il aurait au moins été pris loyalement. »

« Ah bah manquerait plus qu'il soit pistonné pour ça, tiens ! Le début de la fin. »

« Il n'y a absolument aucun mérite à intégrer une fac par une autre voie que celle du bulletin, de toutes les manières. »

« Vrai petit raisonnement de Gryffis. » bailla Draco.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir une mentalité aussi malhonnête, déloyale et mal-intentionnée que la vôtre. »

« Oh, ça va, on connaît la chanson : les Serpentards sont de vilains petits élèves buvant le sang de leurs camarades rouge et or au petit-déjeuner et les Gryffondors sont les gentils héros qui sauvent la veuve et l'orphelin entre leurs cours de maths et d'arts plastiques. » roula des yeux Draco, blasé. « Le disque n'est pas rayé, à force ? »

« Avec vos gentilles séances de bizutages saisonnières, il ne risque pas de se rayer, non. »

« On en parle des jumeaux Weasmoches qui s'amusaient à mettre des seaux de boue au-dessus de la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard ? »

« Et veux-tu qu'on parle des _nombreuses fois_ où tu t'es amusé à nous prendre à partie dans les couloirs pour exercer tes talents inestimables en maniement des insultes, jeter nos trousses et cahiers par terre ou par la fenêtre, élaborer des stratagèmes pour qu'on écope punitions et points en moins à chaque cours, lancer des rumeurs diverses et infondées pour nous faire perdre en crédibilité,...est-ce que je continue la liste ? Si oui, j'espère que tu as toute la nuit devant toi parce que ça promet de durer jusqu'à l'aube. »

Et là, un de ces grands rictus mauvais qui firent rappeler à Hermione le bon vieux temps de la tyrannie Malfoyenne se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Sept ans de scolarité, c'est bien long. Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper. »

Hermione se crut capable de le gifler à la seconde même. Parce que tout en lui était un appel à la violence physique. Depuis ce sourire de méchanceté pure déformant ses lèvres à ces sourcils légèrement haussés avec insolence en passant par ce foutu regard. Bon sang mais pouvait-il arrêter de la regarder avec autant d'insistance ? !

« Tu es un être profondément détestable et pathétique. »

« Mmh. Soit. »

« Je te plains de tout mon cœur. »

« C'est réciproque, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies un, de cœur. » rétorqua froidement la brune.

« Trente-quatrième fois que tu me la sors, cette phrase, depuis la Sixième. Au bout d'un moment, faudrait peut-être songer à varier tes réponses. » lui suggéra le blond.

« Je ne savais pas que ton passe-temps favori consistait à comptabiliser mes répliques. »

« Seulement les plus nulles. Et plus les années passent, plus elles deviennent médiocres, c'est fou. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que tu touches le fond, tu te débrouilles pour encore m'émerveiller. »

« Oh, c'est donc pour ça que tu as pris ta retraite anticipée en Première ? Tu trouvais que nos altercations _baissaient en qualité_ ? » ricana Hermione.

« J'avais plutôt d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de vos petites vies insignifiantes. »

« Dieu soit loué ! Monsieur s'est trouvé un sujet d'occupation beaucoup plus intéressant que le bizutage permanent. » s'exclama Hermione en joignant religieusement ses mains. « Et peut-on savoir ce qui a réussi l'exploit de te détourner de ton hobby préféré ? »

Et là encore, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le visage de Draco se ferma d'une seconde à l'autre pour se revêtir d'une expression menaçante.

« Ça ne te regarde en rien. » siffla-t-il avant de tourner une nouvelle fois des talons.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de hausser des sourcils de surprise qu'il prenait déjà son élan devant le grand bassin.

« C'est ça, dégage de ma vue. » eut-elle tout de même le temps de lui lancer avant qu'il ne saute.

Elle le regarda disparaître d'un mauvais œil dans la piscine. _Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper._ Bon sang mais il avait le chic pour donner à Hermione le goût du sang. Elle ne savait réellement pas ce qui l'avait retenu de lui envoyer un coup de poing, comme la fois où elle l'avait marqué d'un magnifique coquard en Quatrième. Ca aurait pu lui rappeler des souvenirs, tiens. Frustrée de ne pas avoir laissé libre court à ses instincts colériques, la brune essaya de trouver consolation en se préparant à critiquer mentalement sa nage. Dès qu'il referait surface, elle ne le raterait pas.

Mais il ne refit pas surface.

Près d'une minute s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait plongé et aucune tête blonde ne brassait l'eau. Intriguée malgré elle,Hermione étira son cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait. N'ayant pas un champs de vision assez large, elle finit par se mettre sur pieds pour constater ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Draco n'avait toujours pas émergé de l'eau. Définitivement alertée, la brune dévala les marches des gradins et s'approcha au ralentis de la bordure du grand bain pour se pencher craintivement en avant...et ses craintes se confirmèrent.

Depuis la surface, on pouvait voir le corps de Draco immobilisé dans le fond du bassin, les yeux ouverts.

* * *

**En espérant que vous aimiez toujours cette histoire ! J'ai des partiels en janvier donc je suis actuellement dans une intense période de révision + je dois bosser sur le prochain chapitres de mes deux autres fics principales, à savoir Le Contrat et Trash Polaroïd = il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre d'Oméga arrive avec un peu (beaucoup) plus de retard que prévu pour toutes les raisons précédemment énoncées. Mais je sais que vous êtes des personnes patientes ;)**

**xo.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**.**

**Xinmara :** Contente d'avoir pu te faire apprécier les UA! Je pense que cette histoire comptera entre 10 et 12 chapitres, maximum. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Mwaara :** Oui je fais souvent cette erreur (et pourtant je ne suis pas si bilingue que ça haha) et on me le dit à chaque fois mais je refais la même chose le jour suivant. Incorrigible, cette IACB... Merci de me l'avoir spécifié en tout cas !

.

**Elisendre : **Ah, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le discours de Ron ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :)

.

**Anonymous :** Eh oui, les choses sérieuses commencent...il était temps !

.

**Caaaaam : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

.

**Marion :** Haha je suis contente que tu aies pu vivre le petit instant d'adrénaline du passage dans les vestiaires. Et j'espère que tu as également aimé ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

**Sevy :** Hahahaha, je suis contente que tu aimes alors ! Merci ma Sévy.

.

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et si vous me suivez sur mes autres fics, je vous dis à très bientôt ;)**

**IACB.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Lurk** x** The Neighbourhood

.

Narcissus Is Back** x** Christine &amp; The Queens

.

Cashmere **x** Annaliese

.

Tessallate **x **Alt-J

* * *

Sans même réfléchir une seconde de plus, la brune sauta dans l'eau et nagea en direction de son ennemi le plus rapidement possible. Elle l'attrapa par le biceps et se mit dos à lui de façon à pouvoir glisser ses bras en-dessous de chacune de ses épaules. Regagnant ainsi la surface de la piscine, ses jambes battant activement l'eau pour pouvoir progresser. A la seconde où ils émergèrent, la brune insuffla une importante goulée d'air à ses poumons dans une bruyante inspiration. Malgré le bruit de son souffle court, elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un éclater de rire juste à côté d'elle. _Draco._ Comprenant qu'elle s'était fait berner, la lycéenne le lâcha immédiatement, ce qui décupla son hilarité. Il se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea de ses yeux gris moqueur. Quelques perle d'eau chlorée accrochaient ses cils clairs.

« Ben alors ? On ne veut plus que je me noie ? » ricana-t-il. « Et moi qui pensais rendre un service à l'humanité... »

« Va donc te faire voir. » siffla Hermione, sa voix tremblante de rage. « Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Tu trouves ça _marrant_ de jouer aux morts ? Mais quel genre de personne détraquée es-tu ? »

« Mais c'est qu'elle s'inquiète pour mon sort, la Granger... »

« Loin de moi cette idée contre-nature. Si tu veux crever, crève, mais assure-toi de le faire très loin de moi, surtout. Parce que j'aurais fait quoi, moi, si tu t'étais réellement noyé ? Quelle justification aurais-je pu apporter à la direction ? »

« Que tu m'as assassiné puis balancé dans l'eau. » répondit Draco en haussant des épaules comme si c'était là une solution évidente.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me donner des idées. » le prévînt la brune. « Si tu savais le nombre de pulsions de meurtre que je refrène à la seconde lorsque je suis à proximité de toi... »

« Tsss... Es-tu même capable de tuer une mouche sans t'excuser ? »

« Tu serais étonné. La seule chose qui m'empêche de mettre à exécution mes pulsions assassines est la perspective de terminer ma vie en prison avec, en prime, ton père et sa colonie d'avocats sur le dos. »

« Au moins, si c'est le cas, tu seras fixée pour la CDF : plus besoin d'y aller. » railla Draco.

« Et ça se croit drôle en plus... » soupira Hermione avant de clore ses paupières et prendre une autre inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, expira puis rouvrit les paupières pour se mettre en route vers le rebord du bassin. Le regard perçant de Draco l'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

« _Arrête_. » finit-elle par siffler tandis que les premières notes de guitare de « _Lurk_ » résonnaient dans l'antre toute entière.

« Arrêter quoi ? » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça. »

« ...te fixer ? »

« Oui. Fixer. Synonyme de ''dévisager'', ''observer'', ''scruter''. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'ai ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dévisagée, observée ou scrutée ? »

« Tu as passé la soirée _toute entière_ à me scanner des yeux. »

« N'es-tu pas plutôt atteinte d'une paranoïa aiguë saupoudrée d'un soupçon de nombrilisme ? »

« C'est ça, prends-moi pour une conne. »

« C'est déjà le cas. »

« J'aimerais que ça cesse. »

« Que je cesse de te prendre pour une conne ? J'ai bien peur que tu ne m'en demandes un peu trop. »

« Que tu cesses de me fixer, pauvre imbécile. »

« Oh, ça t'intimide ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je veux juste que tu _arrêtes_. »

« Arriverais-je donc à déstabiliser Sainte Hermione Granger rien qu'avec le regard ? »

« Mais est-ce que ton ouïe fonctionne ? Je viens de te dire que tu ne m'intimidais pas ! »

« Alors quoi ? » continua Draco et le sourire étirant ses lèvres roses ainsi que la lueur pétillant dans l'acier de ses iris démontraient que cette joute l'amusait au plus haut point.

« Alors je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe, voilà ! Surtout s'il s'agit de toi ! Alors arrête. »

« Surtout s'il s'agit de moi ? »

« Bon sang, ne commence pas... » soupira Hermione, reconnaissant d'avance le manège infernal de question-réponse par lequel il s'amusait autrefois à tester la solidité de ses nerfs.

« Pourquoi : surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ? »

« Dois-je _sérieusement_ répondre à ça ? »

« Une interrogation étant posée dans le but d'obtenir une réponse : oui. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable. »

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Si tu savais ce que j'en fais, de ta question... »

« Je te mets mal à l'aise, Granger ? » demanda soudainement Malfoy, ce petit rictus toujours vissé sur ses lèvres.

« Peux-tu au moins attendre le 1er Avril avant de sortir de telles bêtises ? » ricana Hermione, la voix de Jesse Rutherford s'échappant toujours des enceintes du complexe nautique.

« Oh que si, je te mets mal à l'aise... » confirma le blond tout en se rapprochant lentement d'elle, comme pour valider sa théorie.

« Quelle partie de la phrase : ''non, tu ne m'intimides pas'' as-tu eu du mal à comprendre ? La ponctuation ? »

« La partie où tu mens, plutôt. »

« Désolée de décevoir le grand mentaliste que tu es mais _non_, je ne mens pas. Et arrête de t'avancer vers moi comme ça. »

« En toute logique, si je ne t'intimide pas, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème que je m'approche. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu même t'approcher de moi ? »

« Mais pour mieux te voir, mon enfant. » répondit Draco en dévoilant sa belle rangée de dents blanches carnassières.

« Malfoy, tu vas m'arrêter ton petit jeu _tout de suite _sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? La Lionne va sortir ses griffes ? A quel moment dois-je avoir peur ? »

« Continue et tu verras. »

« Je continue. » dit alors Draco en franchissant les derniers mètres d'eau qui la séparait de son interlocutrice. « Que dois-je voir, alors ? »

Hermione leva alors son bras dans le but très certains de le gifler ou de le griffer ou de tout simplement le repousser – mais nous ne le saurons jamais car Draco l'immobilisa par le poignet la seconde suivante et en fit de même avec son autre bras.

« Ho-ho..! » s'exclama-t-il en émettant un petit rire. « Alors c'est ça, ton ''sinon'' ? Tu m'avais habitué à mieux, quand même. Et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors ne s'abaissaient _jamais_ à riposter par les poings. Non, ça c'est bon pour cette saleté de lâches, de traîtres, de vils Serpentards... »

« Lâche-moi les mains ! » rugit Hermione en se débattant comme elle pouvait.

« Confisquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Lâche-moi les mains si tu ne veux pas que je te... »

« Ah, tiens, encore des menaces ? » railla le blond avant de troquer son expression narquoise contre quelque chose de sérieux. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

« ..quoi ? »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

« Je te regarde déjà dans les yeux. Heureusement que la myopie se soigne, de nos jours. » le parodia-t-elle.

« Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, Granger. »

« ...as-tu d'aussi réels problèmes de visions, Malfoy ? Tu aurais dû en parler à Madame Pomfresh pendant qu'il en était encore temps. »

Draco ne répondit pas, ne se contentant que de la fixer comme il l'avait si bien fait jusqu'ici. Hermione ne se démonta pas et lui rendit son regard sans flancher une seule fois. Dieu seul sut que ce fut dur étant donné la force avec laquelle ces deux billes grises dominaient l'échange visuel mais elle tînt bon. Une minute. Draco avait à peine ciller. Hermione était à un seul petit doigt de craquer. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà partagé un jour un contact visuel aussi soutenu avec qui que ce soit, même avec lui. Deux minutes. Cet homme était-il un robot ? Aucun être humain n'était capable d'avoir une telle constance visuelle tout en gardant une expression faciale aussi stoïque. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en pouvait plus. Alors elle trouva un moyen de diversion en roulant des yeux pour les fixer autre part.

« Et voilà. » triompha Draco.

Hermione reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui et vit qu'il avait troqué sa figure impassible contre des traits moqueurs.

« Et voilà quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas capable de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Et les rares fois où tu le fais, tu ne tiens jamais jusqu'au bout. »

« Il se trouve que j'ai d'autres façons d'occuper mes journées que de fixer tes globes oculaires. »

« Tu n'as même jamais été capable de tenir aussi longtemps avant ce soir. »

« ...et ? »

« Et je trouve ça plutôt drôle étant donné que pendant plus de deux ans, tu n'as pas _cessé_ de me harceler du regard. »

La brune haussa des sourcils, clairement abasourdie.

« ...pardon ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où tu m'as laissé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de répit visuel. Pas. Un. Seul. Que ce soit le matin pour le petit-déjeuner, en cours, en pause, à midi pour le déjeuner, pendant la reprise des cours, l'après-midi et le soir pour le dîner. Limite si je ne faisais pas de cauchemars de toi en train de me fixer de tes grands yeux globuleux pendant que je dormais. »

« Je n'ai pas de grands yeux globuleux. » se défendit Hermione.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? » ricana Draco.

« Tu divagues complètement. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, de tous les citoyens d'Angleterre même, tu es la _dernière personne_ à qui je prêtais attention ces dernières années. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

...pas vraiment, non. Maintenant qu'Hermione y pensait, elle réalisait avec effroi que la théorie de Draco n'était pas si absurde que ça. Elle était même plutôt plausible. Étant donné qu'il avait cessé du jour au lendemain ses hostilités, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au lycée, la brune n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester constamment sur ses gardes. Et rester constamment sur ses gardes signifiait surveiller l'ennemi. Et pour le surveiller, elle l'avait surveillé avec assiduité. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce, Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. Elle le regardait s'asseoir sur sa chaise en prévoyant l'instant où il allait s'en lever pour se diriger droit vers elle et l'insulter. Elle l'observait travailler, manger, parler, rire ou dormir sur sa table, toujours préparée à l'éventualité qu'il se redresse pour venir la ridiculiser avec sa petite bande de Serpentards minables. Elle guettait ses faits et gestes avec la plus grande des attentions, enregistrant inconsciemment ses habitudes et ses manies.

Ainsi, Hermione savait à quelle heure il descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, dans quel coin de la cour il préférait rester, la figure qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, la façon dont sa tête penchait progressivement de côté lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dormir en cours d'Histoire, la manière dont il roulait des yeux puis ricanait lorsqu'un élève posait une question qui lui semblait idiote, le fait qu'il ne se ronge que l'ongle du pouce et ne touche à aucun de ses autres doigts, les plats qu'il ne prenait jamais au self, le fait qu'il passe plus de temps à regarder par la fenêtre ou somnoler plutôt que de suivre ce que le professeur disait, le nombre de fois où il se passait la main dans les cheveux en une seule journée... La bachelière l'avait tant et si bien épié qu'elle pouvait retracer une de ses journées types dans les moindres détails. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait connaître son ennemi comme soi-même ? Non ? Eh bien il était grand temps que ce proverbe soit instauré.

« C'en est même arrivé au point où je zappais la plupart des déjeuners pour ne pas me sentir scruté par les caméras de la CIA Grangerienne lorsque j'avalais mon porridge. » ajouta Draco.

« ...c'est pour ça que tu sautais certains repas ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Draco eut un sourire victorieux qui dévoila à nouveau ses dents blanches.

« Donc tu admets ? »

La brune pinça des lèvres, démasquée.

« Excuse-moi d'être restée vigilante. Après tout, ce n'est pas _du tout_ comme si tu t'étais donné pour mission de me martyriser, à l'époque. »

« Martyriser... tout de suite les grands mots. » relativisa Draco en roulant des yeux.

« Jeter ma trousse par la fenêtre du huitième étage et mettre des chewing-gum sur ma chaise, tu appelles ça comment ? »

Un rire spontané passa les lèvres du blond à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Ha ! J'avais oublié le coup du chewing-gum, tiens... et ce n'était pas ton devoir que j'avais donné à manger au hamster de Luna, d'ailleurs ? »

« Celui de Ron. » le corrigea sèchement Hermione.

Draco s'esclaffa de nouveau, plus fort encore.

« Ahlala, c'était le bon vieux temps tout de même. »

« Parle pour toi. » siffla la brune. « Parce que pour ce qui est de ma part, je peux te dire que tu as été mon pire cauchemar durant mes années collège. Depuis le tout premier jour de Sixième, d'ailleurs. ...bon sang mais c'est quand même dingue ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, comme si elle réalisait l'étendue de la situation. « Depuis le tout premier jour de ma rentrée en Sixième, tu t'es mis en tête de me mener la vie dure. Comme ça, sans aucune raison logique. Tu m'as vu et tu t'es dit : tiens, et si je l'emmerdais jusqu'à ce qu'elle souhaite ma mort ? »

« Tu as déjà souhaité ma mort ? » voulut savoir Draco. « Enfin, à part il y a quelques petites minutes à peine lorsque tu m'as gentiment conseillé de me noyer. Pour ensuite me sauver de ladite noyade. »

« Et Dieu sait ce qui m'a pris, d'ailleurs. » regretta Hermione. « Si ça avait été moi dans le fond de cette piscine, je paris que tu m'aurais lancé une brique pour être sûr et certain que je coule. »

« J'aurais fait ça, vraiment ? »

« Je te connais assez pour savoir que dès qu'une occasion de nuisance se présente, tu sautes dessus à pieds joints. »

« Tu me connais assez ? » releva Draco qui reprenait avec son petit jeu d'interrogations à la chaîne. « Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi, au juste ? »

« Je connais ton rang dans le classement mondial des hommes les plus détestables de la planète, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Hun-hun. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je connais aussi les profondeurs abyssales de la méchanceté dans lesquelles trempent ton comportement. »

« Mais encore ? »

Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Était-il réellement intéressé par tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de lui ? Parce qu'à la manière dont il l'incitait à en dire plus, on pouvait sentir que sa démarche dépassait la simple moquerie habituelle.

« Tu es fainéant. » continua-t-elle alors. « A chaque fois que je me retournais lors de nos cours communs, je te voyais dormir sur ta table. Les seules fois où je t'ai vu éveillé se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Trois fois, à tout casser. »

« Eh ben il a dû en avoir, de l'investigation, pour pouvoir établir un rapport aussi précis de mes siestes scolaires. » ricana Draco.

« En même temps, il ne fallait pas être avoir des lunettes infrarouges pour le voir. Tout le monde savait que tu prenais les salles de classe pour des dortoirs, professeurs inclus. Le pire étant qu'ils te voyaient dormir mais ne disaient absolument rien. A peine s'ils ne t'apportaient pas justement un plaid pour te recouvrir les épaules. »

« Mais peut-être n'étais-je en train de dormir que pour éviter d'entendre toutes les stupidités que débitent par minutes les Gryffondors. »

« On ne peut pas dépasser le quota de réponses idiotes de Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Permets-moi d'émettre une objection. Vous bénéficiez quand même de la Légion d'Honneur de la connerie dans votre camp ; Lavender Brown. Parce que pour affirmer que les poisson-chats descendent des chats et sont par conséquent des mammifères...il faut quand même y aller. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva malheureusement rien à redire. Les idioties que pouvaient quelques fois sortir la petite-amie de Ron lui donnaient elle aussi l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. _Fort_.

« C'est un bon syllogisme, au moins. »

« Oh, pitié Granger... » ricana Draco.

« Solidarité Gryffondor oblige. » essaya de se justifier la brune.

« Mais le cas Brown est tellement indéfendable que votre sacro-sainte solidarité ne peut même pas s'y appliquer. Cette fille a les neurones grillés depuis la naissance. On comprend mieux pourquoi elle a trouvé intellectuellement chaussure à son pied avec Weasmoche, maintenant. »

« Veux-tu bien arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de rabaisser Ron ? Il sort certes avec Lavender mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est aussi stupide qu'elle. »

« Mouais. Il s'en rapproche dangereusement, quand même. L'épisode des quarante-sept mille œufs s'inscrit également dans le livre des records. »

L'histoire avait fait le tour de Poudlard.

Cela s'était déroulée en Première, année durant laquelle le règne tyrannique de Rogue avait été à son apogée. A l'époque, ce-dernier s'amusait à prendre certains élèves au dépourvu durant ses cours pour leur poser des questions totalement abracadabrantes et aléatoires. S'ils arrivaient à y répondre en moins de dix secondes, ils avaient une bonne note. S'il n'y arrivait pas, c'était un zéro pointé coefficient un qui ornerait leurs bulletins. Ron avait été la malheureuse victime de ce jeu sadique lors d'un cours de mathématique du milieu de l'année. Alors qu'il inscrivait les devoirs au tableau, Rogue s'était soudainement retourné vers le jeune Weasley pour lui demander combien faisait quarante-sept mille œufs de ferme multipliés par quarante trois puissance seize divisé par la racine carré de vingt multiplié par le cosinus du triangle de l'exercice 12 page 136 qu'ils avaient corrigé le dernier mardi du trimestre dernier. Ron était resté bouche bée pendant neuf secondes pour ensuite balbutier : « Euh...une omelette géante ? ». Son professeur en était resté sidéré.

« A ce compte là, tous les élèves que Rogue a pris pour cible et qui n'ont pas su répondre à ses questions pièges ont également un QI se rapprochant de celui de Lavender. Il testait son jeu débile sur toutes les maisons _sauf_ sur les Serpentards, étrangement... »

« On ne questionne pas des surdoués. » répondit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence absolue.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, dis donc. » répliqua Hermione. « D'autant plus que qualifier de surdouée la maison dont fait partie Pansy Parkinson... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Pansy ? »

« Ce n'est pas la sœur jumelle d'Einstein, aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Einstein, peut-être pas. Machiavel, plutôt. »

« Machiavel...ben voyons. » pouffa la brune tout en ramenant ses cheveux mouillés sur son épaule droite. « Le cerveau de Bob L'éponge lui correspondrait mieux. Il n'a même pas été prouvé qu'il en ait un, d'ailleurs. »

Draco immergea son corps dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, ses yeux ne quittant pas Hermione.

« Le simple fait que tu trouves Pansy stupide prouve à quel point elle est justement intelligente. Elle est assez maligne pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle souffre d'une absence de matière grise et vous tombez tous dans le panneau, un à un. » Il marqua une pause, s'enfonçant un tout petit peu plus dans l'eau. « Mais pour toi, ça m'étonne. Je te croyais beaucoup plus perspicace que ça. »

Il avait déclaré cela d'un ton étrangement normal, venant de lui. Aucune moquerie, aucune animosité ; c'était juste une simple constatation. Hermione fut à nouveau à court de réponse.

« Tandis qu'avec Weasmoche » reprit le bachelier. « on est dans l'honnêteté depuis le début : il est né bête et il ne le cache pas – comment pourrait-il le cacher, d'ailleurs ? »

« Mais tu es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? » répliqua cette fois-ci la brune, lassée de l'entendre parler en permanence de son meilleur ami.

« Ne me confonds pas avec toi, merci. »

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer instantanément et se détesta de rougir à l'une de ses stupides remarques.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. » se défendit-elle piètrement.

_Génial_. Si elle se détestait avant, voilà maintenant qu'elle se haïssait. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Malfoy.

« Ainsi donc c'est vrai... » réalisa-t-il pensivement.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » siffla Hermione et elle pivota sur elle-même pour regagner la terre ferme.

« Incroyable. » continuait Draco dans son dos. « Alors j'avais vu juste. Et Zabini me doit bel et bien vingt-cinq balles. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, la lycéenne s'immobilisa. Lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement, Malfoy eut droit à un regard à la fois glacial et incrédule.

« _Quoi _? » articula-t-elle. « Vous avez...fait un _pari _? Sur Ron et moi ? »

« Je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous hormones entre vous deux, à un moment donné, mais Blaise ne voulait pas me croire. Enfin, il pensait que vous ne vous contentiez que de faire joujou sous les draps, sans rien de plus. Ça lui apprendra à douter de mes suppositions, tiens. »

« Vous avez osé parier sur Ron et moi ? » fulmina Hermione.

« J'aurais dû mettre beaucoup plus sur la table, d'ailleurs. »

« Et moi qui pensais que Zabini était un peu moins irrécupérable que toi, j'ai eu apparemment tord. Il faut vraiment être _gonflés_ pour miser de l'argent sur la vie amoureuse et intime d'une personne. Mais là encore, pourquoi s'étonner ? C'est typiquement Serpentard, ce genre de comportement dégradant. »

« Nott était prêt à mettre huit billets sur Potty et toi, d'ailleurs. » ajouta Draco.

« Harry et moi ? » ne put s'empêcher de grimacer Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez _lui_. » corrigea Draco. « Moi, je savais que cene serait jamais susceptible d'arriver mais Nott m'a l'air d'être un fervent militant de la cause incestueuse. »

La jeune bachelière fronça lentement des sourcils, intriguée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de l'impossibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre elle et Harry ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Que Nott milite pour... »

« Pas ça. Comment sais-tu que je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec Harry ? »

« C'est une réelle question ? » lui demanda Draco sur un ton blasé avant de continuer, voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas : « C'est _évident_. »

« Et en quoi est-ce aussi évident ? »

« Mmh, voyons voir ? Tout d'abord parce qu'il sort avec le plus jeune mouton du troupeau Weasley – Ginette...Gilette...Jibril, bof, on s'en fout un peu de son prénom. Ensuite, Saint Potter et toi n'empestez pas le parfum de la copulation à plein nez comme c'est – ou, du moins _c'était_ – le cas entre Weazzy et toi. A peine s'il ne fallait pas asperger les couloirs de désodorisant à la lavande juste après votre passage. »

Hermione aurait dû s'énerver. Après tout, il venait tout juste de l'insulter de manière détournée, comme à son habitude. Elle aurait vraiment dû s'énerver. Mais au lieu de ça, un rictus apparut sur sa figure.

« J'en déduis que pour arriver à cette conclusion, tu as dû beaucoup m'observer. »

Ô, comme il était _délectable_ de réussir à déstabiliser Draco Malfoy. Même si cela ne durait que deux petites secondes, l'instant restait divin. Hermione retrouva ce sentiment de profonde satisfaction qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'une prise de bec se retournait à son avantage. Rien que pour cela, elle en regrettait presque leurs disputes quotidiennes.

« Pas plus que toi. » répondit Draco.

La pauvreté de sa répartie ne fit qu'accentuer la risette moqueuse de la brune. Elle l'avait réellement percé à jour.

« Ben voyons. » le rembarra-t-elle. « Je suis en effet sortie avec Ron en milieu d'année de Seconde pendant à peu près six mois. Personne ne le savait et, bien qu'il y eut quelques soupçons ici et là, personne ne l'a vraiment deviné. On a toujours été très discrets en public et il fallait vraiment nous observer assidûment pour se douter de quoi que ce soit. » Elle plissa des yeux. « Alors _comment_ as-tu pu deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose ? »

« Premièrement : il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que vous n'étiez peut-être pas aussi discrets que vous ne le pensiez ? Parce que les regards dégoulinants d'amour 100% matière grasse que vous vous lanciez d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, en cours, même un aveugle aurait pu les intercepter. Deuxièmement : les Serpentards sont dotés d'un sixième sens. Rien ne leur échappe. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? »

« Oh, donc tu nous espionnais en secret grâce à tes super-pouvoirs de Serpentard... Alors tout ton cinéma de ''je-vous-pourris-la-vie-pendant-tout-le-collège-pour-ensuite-oublier-votre-existence-au-lycée'', ce n'était que du pipeau, des paroles en l'air ? » demanda Hermione en feignant un air profondément affecté.

« Quoi, tu veux que je recommence ? Il suffit de demander, tu sais. » répliqua Draco.

« Encore faudrait-il savoir pourquoi tu t'es arrêté. »

Malfoy eut un léger rire avant de faire la planche sur l'eau. Dans les enceintes, le dernier refrain de « _Cashmere_ » retentissait.

« Ça te travaille vraiment, cette question. » constata-t-il, les paupières baissées.

« Je veux juste savoir. »

« En quoi est-ce que ça t'avancera ? »

« En rien. » admit Hermione. « Mais je veux savoir. »

« Toujours entêtée, cette Granger. »

« Certaines choses ne changent pas. »

Et Hermione attendit. Parce qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ savoir. Et il était vrai qu'à quelques heures de la fin définitive des années lycée, s'accrocher à un tel détail était assez inutile mais Hermione avait toujours été perturbée par les minuscules détails. Il fallait qu'elle sache. S'était-il lassé de ses propres manigances ? Avait-il enfin réalisé à quel point son comportement était des plus puérils ? Avait-il découvert le bouton permettant de mettre son cerveau en marche ? Si c'était le cas, l'univers entier lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais Draco resta muet. Toujours allongé sur la surface chlorée de la piscine, le toit lointain et transparent du complexe nautique le surplombant, il ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Hermione perdit finalement patience.

« _Alors _? » le pressa-t-elle.

Malfoy émit un soupir agacé.

« Alors rien. »

« Comment ça, rien ? Je viens de te poser une question. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. »

Hermione haussa lentement des sourcils avant d'émettre un ricanement sec.

« Pourquoi donc ? Ta réponse est classée secret-défense par le département des services spéciaux britanniques ? »

« Ton humour devrait l'être, département déchets spéciaux par contre. »

« Ta façon de tourner autour du pot également. Pourtant, d'aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en rappeler, ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire durer le suspens. Tu es plutôt du genre à ne pas tenir ta langue dès que l'occasion de proférer les pires horreurs se présente. Pourquoi se retenir maintenant ? »

Et là, Draco se redressa. Lentement. Son corps bascula de l'horizontale à la verticale et ses grands yeux anthracite revinrent se ficher droit dans ceux d'Hermione. Son expression faciale était neutre mais dans son regard brillait une lueur assez étrange. Pendant une poignée de secondes, les deux lycéens ne firent que se fixer sans que dire quoi que ce soit. Les toutes premières notes de piano de « _Tessallate_ » résonnaient en écho dans le bâtiment vitré qui les retenait prisonniers. Puis, lorsque la voix si atypique du chanteur fit son entrée dans la mélodie, Draco ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

« Ma mère est morte. »

* * *

**Salut, je m'appelle Laetitia, 19 ans, Verseau, enchantée. Ma grande spécialité ? Vous promettre des choses qui n'arriveront pas. Comme, par exemple, poster le nouveau chapitre d'Oméga juste après mes partiels de janvier. Ca, c'était de loin l'un de mes plus gros mensonges dans ma carrière très prometteuse de mythomane en herbe - on est d'accord. Alors conseil d'ami : la prochaine fois que je vous ferai une quelconque promesse concernant une future date de publication, ne me croyez _surtout pas_. Ca vaut aussi pour Le Contrat.**

**xo.**

**PS : J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette mini-fic. Merci beaucoup pour le cap des 100 reviews ! Lire vos commentaires me fait toujours très plaisir. :)**

**P-PS : J'ai fait une playlist répertoriant toutes les chansons présentes dans Oméga et le lien se trouve sur mon profil !**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Anonymous :** Je n'ai pas encore vu Gone Girl ! J'étais à deux doigts de le voir et il y a eu un imprévu so... :/ Mais le streaming est mon ami, haha.

.

**Twincess :** Il paraît que ça se vend à 3 euros le kilo chez Carrefour...info à vérifier ;)

.

**Mwaara :** Haha, l'excuse du bouche-à-bouche, pourquoi pas ? Maligne, cette Hermione.

.

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup :)

.

**Mimane :** Je suis super contente d'avoir pu te faire connaître de nouvelles musiques ! J'aime toujours partager mes petites perles musicales. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! L'histoire a vraiment l'air de te plaire et j'en suis ravie :)

.

**Zhoul :** Tu m'as appris un truc pour "au final", merci beaucoup ! Je me coucherai moins stupide, haha. Bien vu pour la mère de Draco ! Soit tu as un don de voyance, soit je suis vraiment nulle pour ménager le suspens...

.

**Eva :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Claire :** Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies également aimé le chapitre du Contrat :)

.

**Guest : **Mouahaha, j'avoue avoir été un peu sadique. Mais voici un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud et rien que pour vous ! N'êtes-vous pas de petits chanceux ?

.

**Myia S :** Ooh, c'est exactement ce que je cherche : que vous visualisiez l'histoire plus que vous ne la lisiez ! Alors c'est génial, haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

.

**Portez-vous bien, tous, et à la fois prochaine. C'est-à-dire, le 31 février 2018.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**~ Playlist ~**

.

Dire Qu'on Va Tous Mourir** x** Yelle

.

Yes** x** Chromatics (Symmetry Remix)

.

Strange **x** Charlotte OC

.

Is There Somewhere **x** Halsey

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 5**

.

_Ma mère est morte_. Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps cette phrase la laissa statufiée dans l'eau. Vingt minutes, probablement. Ou vingt secondes, impossible d'être vraiment sûre. _Ma mère est morte. _Tous ses membres se figèrent et elle resta là, un peu sonnée, les mots de Draco tournant incessamment dans sa tête, comme l'écho d'un cri dans une grotte. _Ma mère est m_...

« Ha ! »

Hermione plaqua soudainement sa main sur sa pommette brûlante, les yeux écarquillés. Elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières, reprenant vivement contact avec la réalité, puis braqua un regard incrédule sur Malfoy.

« J'étais obligé. » se justifia calmement le blond, son avant-bras replié avec prudence devant lui en cas de riposte.

« Est-ce que tu viens _réellement_ de me gifler ? » articula la brune, abasourdie.

« J'étais obligé ! » répéta Draco qui reculait à présent, toujours sur ses gardes. « T'étais coincée dans une sorte de transe flippante, on se serait cru dans un mauvais remake de _L'Exorciste_. »

« Tu viens de me gifler ! » hurla cette fois-ci Hermione.

« Tu m'y as quasiment forcé ! Je t'ai appelée de huit fois avant de le faire. » hurla à son tour Malfoy. « J'ai littéralement gueulé "Granger ! Gran-ger ! GRANGER !" huit fois de suite et c'est à peine si tu clignais des yeux ! Alors aux grands maux les grands moyens, que veux-tu que je te dise ? » conclut-il, ses paumes de mains présentées en l'air.

« Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen moins radical ! »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

« Hum, je sais pas, comme me lancer tout simplement de l'eau au visage puisqu'on est dans une fichue piscine ? ! » proposa Hermione. « Ou encore me secouer par les épaules ? Ce ne sont vraiment pas les alternatives qui manquent ! »

« J'aurais également pu débrancher l'un des fils de la stéréo, le plonger dans le bassin et t'électrocuter. Mais on ne peut pas penser à tout, Granger, n'est-ce-pas ? » sourit Draco.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais ses paroles s'évaporèrent à la seconde où elles se formèrent. Son esprit venait en effet de se recentrer sur la cause de son tout récent court-circuit mental et la voilà qui écarquillait de nouveau des yeux.

« Ta... ta mère est morte. » souffla-t-elle, sans même prendre conscience qu'elle pensait à voix haute.

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit aussitôt et sa mâchoire se contracta. L'esprit d'Hermione tentait toujours quant à lui d'assimiler la nouvelle, tournant et retournant cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par prendre un sens.

« Narcissa Malfoy est morte. » prononça-t-elle à nouveau, les vagues souvenirs de la beauté blonde et froide de la mère de son pire ennemi ressurgissant à la surface de sa mémoire.

« Une question : combien de fois exactement as-tu besoin de répéter une information pour qu'elle s'imprime une bonne fois pour toute dans ta cervelle ? »

La brune releva vivement la tête vers Draco, récoltant un regard polaire. L'impensable se produisit alors.

« Désolée. »

Pour la toute première fois en sept ans de scolarité commune, Hermione Jean Granger s'excusa auprès de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et à observer comme leurs sourcils se haussèrent à l'unisson juste après que le mot soit prononcé, ils en furent tous deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Une brève lueur passa dans les yeux du lycéen, éclaircissant au passage la grisaille dans ses iris, et son expression tumultueuse redevint après cela impassible.

« Tu es désolée de quoi, au juste? » voulut-il savoir, la neutralité de ses traits déteignant sur son intonation de voix.

« De... » commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter, voulant trouver les mots justes. « Pour ta mère. Je suis désolée. »

« Oh, tu es désolée pour ma mère ? » répéta Draco, un de ses sourcils haussés. « Et pour quelles raisons ? C'est toi qui a débranché sa machine à l'hôpital ? C'est par ta faute qu'elle se trouve dans un cercueil à présent ? »

Le caractère brut de ses propos prit momentanément Hermione de court.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. » réfuta-t-elle, ses sourcils froncés face à l'extraordinaire absurdité de ses questions.

« Eh ben alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce que je suis polie, peut-être ? » rétorqua Hermione avec agacement – ce n'était quand même pas croyable que la moindre petite tentative de cordialité puisse _aussi_ devenir un facteur de dispute entre eux. « Parce que c'est ce qu'on dit habituellement aux gens qui viennent de perdre un proche ? »

« C'est une stupide habitude. » déclara Draco. « On ne s'excuse que d'une situation dont on est responsable. Tu n'es pas responsable du décès de ma mère donc tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée pour elle. »

...et étonnamment – si on mettait les règles de civilité de côté, bien sûr – c'était une logique qui se tenait. Hermione ne trouva rien à y redire. Ou, du moins, elle ne trouva rien à y redire sur le moment.

« Je peux être désolé pour toi. » finit-elle par ajouter.

A cela, Malfoy perdit momentanément sa figure impénétrable pour laisser filtrer un demi-sourire amusé.

« Toi ? Te sentir un jour désolé pour moi ? » ricana-t-il. « Dans quel monde ? »

« Sache, Malfoy, que je suis dotée de cette chose rouge, molle, étrange et gorgée de sang que l'on appelle communément ''cœur''... je ne sais pas bien si Madame Pomfresh t'a déjà expliqué son fonctionnement ? C'est un organe qui, en dépit d'être indispensable à ma survie, me permet de ressentir un sentiment nommé ''empathie'' envers les autres. Même envers ceux que j'ai envie de voir passer sept fois sous les roues d'un train. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger. Même pas un seul gramme. » refusa-t-il de but en blanc. « Alors range-la dans un placard, enterre-la dans ton jardin, jette-la par la fenêtre – qu'importe, vraiment. Mais hors de question que tu me la refourgues. »

Il avait dit cela de la façon le plus naturelle qui soit, comme s'ils discutaient de la météo ou des réponses du dernier contrôle d'allemand. Hermione soutint son regard. Ces deux perles anthracites qui la scrutaient avec la plus étrange des insistances depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans cette piscine. La brune les soutint du mieux qu'elle put. Puis elle haussa tout simplement des épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de piquer une tête dans l'eau, marquant ainsi la fin de cette conversation.

Les premières notes du remix féerique des Chromatics accompagnèrent sa descente dans les profondeurs chlorées et Hermione se laissa doucement entraîner vers le fond, ses yeux entrouverts. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus la silhouette de Draco restée à la surface se brouillait, lointaine. Le dôme vitré du bâtiment semblait culminer à plusieurs kilomètres de haut, aussi inatteignable que le sommet de l'Himalaya. La lycéenne ne voyait plus que des points flous se dessiner sous ses yeux, des lignes flexibles et courbées se mélangeant aux motifs en mosaïque multicolore qui ornaient l'intérieur du bassin. Près de trois mètres d'eau séparaient à présent Hermione du monde terrestre et la musique lui parvenait en sourdine, aussi atténuée que le bruit de la mer rugissant au creux d'un coquillage. La brune ferma les yeux. Puis ses poumons la rappelèrent à l'ordre, en manque d'air. Elle élança alors son corps vers l'avant pour nager jusqu'à la surface.

Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, ses yeux cherchèrent en tout premier lieu Draco. Elle le trouva assis sur le rebord, près de l'échelon, une bouteille à la main. Ses pieds tapaient rythmiquement dans l'eau, provoquant de petits clapotis, et pour ce qui était de son regard, aucune surprise : il était encore et toujours cimenté sur Hermione. La brune détourna des yeux et tenta d'occuper ses mains en enroulant ses longues boucles mouillées en un chignon haut sur son crâne. Elle fit ensuite craquer les articulations de son cou, celles de ses bras, et glissa de nouveau dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, décida-t-elle, elle allait faire des longueurs.

Il y avait une véritable vertu thérapeutique dans la natation. Le contact aquatique permettait de se vider une bonne fois pour toute l'esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur la régularité de son souffle ainsi que sur le mouvement synchronisé de ses bras et de ses jambes. Cette chorégraphie mécanique et parfois inconsciente permettait au nageur de ne se focaliser que sur une seule chose afin d'oublier tout le reste. Elle permettait de ne plus penser à rien, à terme. Ce fut donc avec l'esprit relaxé que la brune atteignit l'autre rive, deux minutes trente plus tard. Ses mains prirent appuis sur la bordure du bassin afin de se maintenir hors de l'eau le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle, et elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour visualiser dors et déjà sur son futur point d'arrivée.

Draco s'y trouvait déjà. Il n'avait pas bougé, à vrai dire, se tenant toujours assis sur la même rive carrelée de la piscine, sa bouteille à présent vissée à ses lèvres. Il but le petit fond qui restait et la reposa sans douceur sur le sol, le « cling » cristallin du récipient parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune. Après avoir essuyé sa bouche d'un bref revers de main, ses yeux gris s'attardèrent une dernière fois sur Hermione avant qu'il ne plonge lui aussi dans l'eau. Son immersion fut nette, propre, précise, comme si son corps coulissait dans l'étendue chlorée pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Et la brune ne sut pas _pourquoi_ mais ses pupilles ne purent le quitter tandis qu'il progressait dans sa direction en un temps record. De loin, on ne pouvait distinguer de lui que le bas de sa nuque, sa figure lorsqu'il relevait très brièvement la tête pour respirer, ses longs bras crawlant l'eau avec puissance dans un rythme assidu, ses larges épaules carrées, les muscles de ses biceps et les veines de ses avant-bras se contractant à chacune de ses brasses, créant un relief saillant sur sa peau claire, pâle, lisse et Hermione allait s'arrêter ici et maintenant car son esprit commençait à emprunter un chemin mental assez dangereux.

L'alcool. Tout n'était la faute que de l'alcool.

« Quarante-sept secondes. » se vanta Draco lorsqu'il réapparut à deux mètres seulement d'elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Il plaqua ses cheveux blonds en arrière sur sa tête et les yeux d'Hermione suivirent inconsciemment le mouvement.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je t'applaudisse ou.. ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit. Il recula alors, collant parfaitement son dos contre le rebord du bassin.

« Prête ? » la défia-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard infiniment cryptique avant de comprendre : Malfoy voulait faire la course. La brune manqua de rouler des yeux bien fort parce que, vraiment ? Une course dans l'eau ? N'avaient-ils pas passés l'âge ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si l'éventail des activités était hyper large lorsqu'on était enfermé à double tours dans un complexe nautique à quelques heures de la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors elle secoua la tête, dépitée, mais vînt néanmoins se positionner contre la limite du bassin.

« Go ! » s'exclama Draco, donnant d'un seul coup le top-départ.

« Att... _hein _? » sursauta Hermione, prise au dépourvu, mais le voilà qui partait déjà en flèche.

La brune pesta dans sa barbe mais se mit aussitôt à sa suite pour pouvoir le rattraper. Ses gestes étaient larges mais rapides, ses bras et ses jambes battant follement l'eau afin de gagner en rapidité. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête pour respirer – et vérifier accessoirement la distance qui la séparait de son adversaire –, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater du coin de l'œil que Malfoy détenait toujours une bonne longueur d'avance sur elle. Le rictus qu'il afficha en l'attendant tranquillement à la ligne d'arrivée fut tout bonnement insupportable.

« Quarante-trois secondes. » claironna-t-il.

« Facile lorsqu'on donne le signal de départ _après _être parti. » pesta Hermione.

« N'essaie pas d'excuser ta piètre lenteur en m'accusant, Granger. Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de ta part. »

« Oh, je suis lente ? » siffla Hermione, ses yeux plissés dangereusement.

« Un escargot en béquille et plâtre pourrait nager vingt fois plus rapidement que toi. C'est franchement tragique. »

« Un enfant de trois ans aurait pu trouver une comparaison plus élaborée. _GO _! »

L'expression amusée de Draco se figea de surprise et ce fut la dernière chose que vit Hermione avant de replonger dans l'eau. Elle était une compétitrice dans l'âme, quel que soit le challenge en question, et l'échec n'avait jamais figuré dans son vocabulaire. _Surtout_ si le nom de « Malfoy » suivait juste derrière. La bachelière redoubla donc d'efforts pour ce second tour, quitte à fatiguer ses membres par manque d'échauffements nécessaires en amont. Quelques petites courbatures post-exercices importaient peu face à l'éventualité d'une victoire avec laquelle narguer ce prétentieux de Serpentard.

Sauf si ledit prétentieux Serpentard se trouvait _déjà_ de l'autre côté du bassin lorsque vous étiez sur le point de l'atteindre.

« Quoi.. ? Mais comment.. ? » éructa Hermione, à la fois estomaquée et furieuse.

Draco affichait un sourire plus éclatant encore que lors du précédent round.

« In-cro-ya-ble. Même en trichant, tu arrives encore à perdre. » constata-t-il, sa respiration un peu courte prouvant tout de même qu'il avait dû y mettre de l'énergie pour pouvoir la devancer. « Est-ce un don ? »

« C'est effroyable. Même en respirant, tu arrives à me donner des envies de meurtre. Est-ce incurable ? »

« Oh-oh, mais c'est qu'elle est mauvaise perdante en plus... » se moqua Malfoy avant de pencher sa tête de côté et feindre un air concerné. « Tu veux qu'on y retourne, mmh ? Ou alors doit-on d'abord chercher une petite bouée pour que la petite Grange puisse avancer un petit peu plus rapidement ? A moins que tu ne veuilles des brassières ? De jolies brassières roses en forme de grenouille ? Ça lui plairait à la petite Granger ? »

« Ferme-la un peu. » le rembarra sèchement la brune. « On y retourne. »

Peut-être était-ce légèrement démesuré de s'emporter autant pour une simple course aquatique mais, une fois encore, Hermione _détestait _s'avouer vaincue. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle aperçut en milieu de course que Draco se trouvait encore en tête, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée déloyale, certes, mais une idée quand même. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un lent sourire malicieux et elle nagea vers la bordure de bassin la plus proche pour pouvoir grimper à terre. Trottant ensuite sur la pointe des pieds vers l'autre bout de la piscine, la brune s'installa au point d'arrivée et y attendit Malfoy. Observer son expression défaite lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle fut un moment d'anthologie.

« Tu.. ? » commença-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

« Quarante-six secondes. » mentit Hermione.

« _Quarante-s_... menteuse. »

« Dit-il alors qu'il patauge toujours dans l'eau, aussi essoufflé qu'un bœuf. »

« Comment tu as fait ? » lui demanda-t-il presqu'en grinçant des dents.

La brune haussa négligemment des épaules avant de croiser des jambes. Les yeux gris de Draco n'en ratèrent pas une seule miette.

« J'ai nagé ? » répondit-elle.

« Sans blague. » répliqua sèchement le blond et il n'y avait rien de plus savoureux que de sentir la touche frustration dans sa voix. « Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour me dépasser ? »

« J'ai nagé, Malfoy, qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à comprendre dans cette phrase ? Ton cerveau fonctionne-t-il avec la même lenteur que tes bras lorsque tu crawles ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

A cela, le regard de Draco devint purement sanguinaire et Hermione tenta de réprimer un rire en pinçant fort ses lèvres. C'était sincèrement délectable.

« Je ne suis pas lent. »

« Quarante-et-une secondes. » statua de nouveau Hermione.

« Je ne suis _pas_ lent. » répéta férocement Draco. « C'est toi qui nage comme une octogénaire boiteuse. »

« Quarante-et-une secondes. » réitéra Hermione et cette fois-ci, elle observait paresseusement ses ongles.

La pression de Malfoy sur sa jambe fut si soudaine que la lycéenne se laissa entraîner docilement vers l'avant tout en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Les mains du Serpentard vinrent la stabiliser fermement par les hanches dès qu'elle entra dans le bassin, lui évitant de couler ou de se cogner.

« On s'y remet. » décréta-t-il, remonté.

« Aucun souci. » répondit Hermione. « Je peux même accomplir un acte de charité en te laissant partir devant moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Observer le rictus de Draco d'aussi près était un peu plus différent que l'apercevoir de loin, aussi glacial fut-il. Quelque chose changeait, Hermione ne savait pas exactement quoi.

« J'en dis que tu feras beaucoup moins la maligne lorsque je t'aurai laminée dans les règles de l'art. »

« Hâte de voir ça. » ricana Hermione avant de tendre le bras vers le reste du bassin. « Mais après vous, très cher. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, la brune se serait déjà retrouvée dix-huit pieds sous terre après celui que lui lança Malfoy. Lorsqu'il se remit à la course, il prit bien soin de l'éclabousser au passage. Hermione nagea à sa suite, plus pour faire diversion qu'autre chose, et profita de la première occasion pour se diriger vers l'extrémité de la piscine, vingt secondes seulement après avoir commencé sa longueur. Une fois la surface regagnée, ce fut le même manège : on trotte jusqu'au bout du bassin, on s'y assoit et on attend sagement que Malfoy découvre la surprise tout en réprimant un fou rire injecté d'adrénaline.

« Fatigué ? » l'accueillit-elle lorsqu'il émergea.

En se stabilisant sur elle, les yeux de Draco manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites.

« Ok, c'est, je – _non_. Non ! » rugit-il presque.

Hermione éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus. C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ délectable. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu cette idée de génie avant ? En baissant les yeux vers Malfoy, elle s'attendit à récolter une œillade plus noire encore que la teinture corbeau de Pansy Parkinson mais ce fut un regard curieux qui croisa le sien. Un peu comme si Draco avait mis sa colère sur pause pour l'observer rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit par demander Hermione car, manifestement, Malfoy n'était pas de ceux qui détournaient des yeux lorsqu'on les surprenait en flagrant délit de contemplation. « Être en présence de la personnification de la victoire te laisse à ce point sans voix ? »

« Et ça se lance des fleurs en plus. » déplora Malfoy sur un ton égal, dépourvu d'animosité.

« Des bouquets, même. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui réussit à battre son propre record et faire quarante-et-une secondes. »

« Quarante-et-une secondes, voyez-vous cela. Pourquoi pas vingt-six, pendant qu'on y est ? »

« Ne parle pas trop vite car ça risquerait d'arriver. »

« Bien sûr, Granger. » Sourire sec. « Et elle accepte de battre une troisième fois son record, la personnification de la victoire ? »

« Tu vois, j'aurais été à ta place, je me serais cramponnée aux débris restants de ma dignité de perdant pour déclarer forfait. Mais si tu insistes... »

« Oh que oui, j'insiste. »

« Très bien. » lui accorda Hermione en descendant dans l'eau. « Il ne faudra pas venir pleurer après, par contre. »

« Peu de chances. Go ! »

Ils débutèrent la course comme les fois précédentes, Draco en tête et Hermione derrière. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune prit son temps. Elle vérifia du coin de l'œil l'avancée de Malfoy puis, lorsqu'elle jugea le moment opportun, fila de nouveau à l'anglaise vers la bordure la plus proche. Il était temps de réitérer son ingénieuse petite supercherie.

« Pas si vite_._ » l'arrêta soudain la voix de Malfoy avant que son poignet droit ne soit pris en otage.

Hermione resta tout d'abord parfaitement immobile, capturée la main dans le sac. Elle entreprit ensuite de se débattre, ses mèches marron chocolat projetant des gouttelettes de partout, son bras captif tirant incessamment vers l'avant pour s'extraire de l'emprise de Draco. En guise de riposte, le blond attrapa aussitôt son second poignet afin de l'immobiliser un peu plus.

« Lâche... _moi_ ! » glapit Hermione, ponctuant chaque mot par une secousse vive de la main.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours te brosser. » lui répondit-il avant de la ramener d'un seul coup contre lui, le dos de la brune butant contre son torse, ses poings toujours maintenus fermement dans ses mains. « Non mais regardez-moi ça... » se moqua-t-il à voix basse. « Une petite Gryffondor qui triche quasiment mieux qu'un honorable Serpentard. Comme si la soirée n'était pas déjà assez étrange. »

« Bon, Malfoy, je sais que tu éprouves ce besoin maladif d'affirmer en permanence ton inexistante supériorité sur les autres mais si tu pouvais _arrêter_ d'utiliser le qualificatif ''petite'' à tous bouts de champ lorsque tu parles de moi, ce serait merveilleux. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterai ? Tu es petite. » Hermione le sentit hausser des épaules dans son dos. « Je t'appelle petite parce que tu l'es. Tu es toute petite. »

« Tu ne veux pas le répéter encore une fois ? Je n'ai pas très bien saisi les six premières fois. »

Draco émit un rire un peu trop joueur pour être réellement narquois et Hermione en perçut les vibrations le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Toute, _toute_ petite Granger. » murmura-t-il alors contre sa nuque.

Et là... ok. La situation commençait à prendre une tournure assez étrange. Hermione sentait la respiration du lycéen dans son cou comme si ses lèvres ne se tenaient qu'à quelques millimètres seulement de son épiderme – ce qui devait sans doute être le cas. Son corps devint brusquement cotonneux et impossible de déterminer si cette sensation était due aux quelques verres bus plus tôt dans la soirée ou à la soudaine proximité partagée avec son pire ennemi. Dans tous les cas, Hermione éprouvait le besoin soudain de regagner son espace vital, de contrôler ce qui la touchait et ce qu'elle voulait toucher.

« Si tu veux que je te lâche » reprit Draco comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées « il te faudra d'abord admettre à voix haute que je suis un véritable demi-dieu de la natation, imbattable de siècle en siècle, légende parmi les légendes, champion du cent mètres papillon depuis le berceau, et que tu n'es qu'une simple mortelle qui essaie vainement de me battre, que dis-je, de m'arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville depuis des années et des années mais, hélas, sans grand succès. Donc, en ces dernières heures de scolarité à POUDLARD, tu reconnais enfin ton infériorité aquatique face à l'étoile montante que je suis et tu implores mon pardon pour t'être payée ma tête aussi éhontément pendant ces deux derniers tours. »

« Le jour où ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces mots sortira de ma bouche sera le jour où la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie renaîtra de ses cendres, c'est-à-dire jamais. Conclusion : tu peux _aussi_ aller te brosser. »

« Ok. » concéda-t-il et il haussa à nouveau des épaules. « Je ne te lâche pas, alors. C'est simple. »

« Oh que si, tu vas le faire. » objecta Hermione avant de se remettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Draco resserra son étreinte d'un cran et encercla le ventre de la brune à l'aide de ses avant-bras, le peu d'espace séparant leurs deux corps réduit ainsi au néant. Hermione sentit comme un étau se refermer sur d'elle, submergée de tous côtés par la présence de Malfoy. Elle sentait ses cheveux mouillés chatouiller sa tempe, elle sentait sa barbe lui piquer la joue, elle avait le haut de son torse cimenté à ses omoplates, elle sentait ses biceps bloquer ses deux épaules, elle avait ses poignets toujours encerclés dans ses mains et même son fichu parfum infiltrait son odorat. La fragrance était étonnement délicate, le type de senteur subtile qui se mêlait naturellement à l'odeur corporelle du consommateur. A nouveau, la brune eut l'impression d'être en douce chute libre.

« Tu... tes bras... lâche-moi. _J'étouffe_. » mentit-elle en urgence.

Draco la lâcha immédiatement et Hermione recula en plaquant sa main sur son thorax, feignant un manque cruel d'air. Mais en relevant la tête, elle devina à l'expression perçante de Malfoy qu'il n'était pas dupe. Les deux pas imperceptibles qu'il amorça vers l'arrière vinrent confirmer cette impression. Sans rien dire, le lycéen se remit à faire la planche sur l'eau, ses bras écartés et ses yeux clos. Hermione se percha quant à elle sur l'une des marches de l'échelon et s'adossa contre l'entrée du bassin. Elle attendit ensuite que quelque chose se passe, que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête, que quelqu'un quelqu'un débarque dans la salle, que Rusard vienne enfin les chercher. Rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Les enceintes se chargèrent de meubler le silence pour eux et il s'échappait des hauts-parleurs les lyrics : « _I've been acting strange, now you're in my brain... _», la voix de la chanteuse s'envolant dans les airs pour se répercuter un peu partout dans l'antre vitrée. Hermione étira ses jambes dans l'eau, les bougea en cadence avec la musique pour observer ensuite les remous provoqués par ces mouvements. Puis, lentement, précautionneusement, elle laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à la silhouette de Malfoy toujours en lévitation au-dessus de l'eau claire, quelques mètres plus loin. A nouveau, la brune fut démangée par l'envie pressante de briser ce silence. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'absence de discussion qui l'oppressait en règle générale ; Harry, Ron et elle avaient déjà partagé des milliers de silences confortables. Mais allez savoir ce qui changeait avec Malfoy. Ce manque de bruit la dérangeait. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre la bouche et qu'elle amorce une conversation, qu'importe le sujet.

« Tu vas où l'année prochaine ? »

Draco ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce, lui faisant tout d'abord croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question. Ou qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Puis les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement.

« A ton avis ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses paupières toujours closes.

Hermione haussa des épaules avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Je n'ai pas d'avis, justement. C'est pour ça que je te demande. »

« Devine, dans ce cas. » insista-t-il.

La brune se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... ton père a garanti ton inscription dans une bonne école de marketing ou de commerce absolument hors de prix à l'aide d'un joli chèque muni de plusieurs zéros. Peut-être même a-t-il également acheté ton diplôme dans la foulée. » Elle pencha sa tête de côté. « Je chauffe ? »

« Tu gèles. » lui indiqua Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Eh bien si ce n'est pas une école, c'est une université alors. Pour te récompenser d'avoir été un si bon fils et obtenu ton bac en dépit des nombreux cours passés à roupiller, Lucius Malfoy t'a offert un pass royal pour une fac de la Coupe De Feu en faisant miroiter sa carte bleue. »

« Pourquoi mon père doit-il faire partie de l'équation ? »

« ...sérieusement ? » manqua de rire Hermione. « La véritable question est : à quel moment Lucius Malfoy n'a-t-il _pas_ fait partie de l'équation ? Tu cites son nom à chacune de tes respirations comme s'il était ton bouclier humain ou le Premier Ministre d'Angleterre. On s'en souvient du célèbre refrain ''Mon père en entendra parler !''. Pas un seul jour où tu ne nous menaçais pas avec. »

Draco émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« J'étais gosse. » se justifia-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? Ne m'as-tu pas pourtant dit, i peine une heure de cela, que ton père paierait les dégâts si la porte du complexe nautique se retrouvait cassée par ta faute ? »

« J'ai seulement dit ça pour t'emmerder. »

« Pour m'emmerder ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le soupir de Draco qui fut agacé.

« Je sais que ça te les brise lorsque j'agite le fric de mon père sous le nez des gens. »

« Et tu le fais quand même. »

« Évidemment. Quelle saveur aurait ma vie si je ne la consacrais pas à te pousser quotidiennement à bout ? »

Hermione roula des yeux en marmonnant « Ah ben oui, c'est sûr... » mais se surprit à être plus amusée que révoltée par sa réplique.

« Donc j'ai raison à propos de l'université. » reprit-elle après une minute de battement.

« Du tout. »

« Tu ne vas pas à l'université ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Nope. »

La brune l'observa flotter sereinement sur l'eau et son regard suspicieux scanna son expression imperturbable pour y détecter une quelconque trace de mensonge. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on l'observait, le rictus de Draco réapparut un peu plus largement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas à l'université. » déclara alors d'un ton sans appel Hermione, tenant son sourire comme preuve irréfutable pour invalider ses propos.

« Non, Granger, je ne vais pas à l'université. » nia d'une voix parfaitement calme Draco.

« Où est-ce que tu vas dans ce cas ? A l'armée ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« Non plus. » réfuta une nouvelle fois le blond, visiblement amusé de la voir tourner en rond.

« Dieu seul sait si tu y tiendrais, de toutes les façons. »

« Je n'y tiendrai pas une seule seconde. » acquiesça Draco et c'était bien la première chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient depuis ce début de soirée.

Ce devait même être la première chose sur laquelle ils s'accordait depuis le début du collège.

« Tu as décroché un travail, dans ce cas. » proposa Hermione. « Le type de travail que l'on obtient seulement par piston. Genre, un cabinet d'avocat... ou une boîte de com'. Ou tout simplement l'entreprise de ton père. »

« Es-tu amoureuse de mon père, Granger ? »

La figure de la brune se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

« Es-tu amoureux de McGonagall, Malfoy ? » répliqua-t-elle car à question stupide, réponse rhétorique.

« Comme un fou, comme un roi. » répondit Draco.

« Tu as de très sérieux problèmes. »

« Et toi, tu es jalouse du lien spécial qui me relie avec McGo. »

« Pitié. » siffla Hermione, un demi-sourire irrépressible pointant sur son visage. « Je préfère encore baver devant le couple que forment Goyle et Bullstrode que sur le vôtre. »

« Goyle et Bullstrode forment un très, _très_ beau couple. » affirma solennellement Malfoy.

« Redis-le avec un peu plus de conviction pour voir? »

« Goyle et Bullstrode forment un très beau couple. » répéta alors Draco et l'on pouvait nettement sentir le sarcasme dans sa voix cette fois-ci. « Surtout lorsqu'ils scotchent leurs bouches l'une à l'autre avec la grâce d'une ventouse de WC publics et se fouillent mutuellement l'orifice buccale à l'aide de leurs langues comme si le remède contre la lèpre se trouvait coincé entre les troisième et quatrième molaires du bas en partant de la gauche. »

La brune reconnut à peine le rire qui passa ses lèvres. Il était comme sorti de ses entrailles sans sa permission. Cela suffit néanmoins pour que Draco ouvre enfin les yeux et bascule dans une position verticale. Il observa attentivement la figure d'Hermione et en sentant son regard métallique posé une fois de plus sur elle, les dernières traces d'hilarité présentes sur les traits de la lycéenne s'effacèrent. Elle s'humecta les lèvres dans un réflexe nerveux et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche pour réessayer, ce fut Draco qui la coupa dans son élan.

« Je pars faire le tour du monde. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils, ses lèvres entrouvertes formant les mots avortés qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Le tour du monde ? » répéta-t-elle à la place, hébétée. « Juste après le bac ? »

Draco opina tout en grattant distraitement son avant-bras, juste au-dessus de son tatouage.

« Je prends une année sabbatique et je pars faire le tour du monde en bateau. »

Il releva la tête à temps pour surprendre la brève expression de stupéfaction totale qu'afficha Hermione.

« Oh. » assimila-t-elle tout en tâchant de garder l'intonation la plus neutre possible. « Et tu y vas seul ? »

« Zabini était censé venir avec moi à la base mais il a eu la bonne idée de se mettre en couple avec Lovegood en cours d'année. Donc oui, j'y vais seul. »

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Luna Lovegood et Blaise Zabini sortent ensemble ? ! » hallucina-t-elle, le choc faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus.

Draco plissa des yeux comme s'il avait affaire à une analphabète.

« Bah oui. » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Q-quoi ? Attends, c'est – _quoi _? » Hermione secoua la tête. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis six bons mois, Granger. Dans quel type de grotte souterraine hibernais-tu ? » lui demanda Malfoy.

« Six mois ? » répéta la brune, tombant littéralement des nues. « Oh mon Dieu. » Elle posa sa main sur son front et visualisa dans son esprit la figure blonde et candide de Luna puis le visage réservé et observateur de Blaise. « Oh, wow. » souffla-t-elle de nouveau, complètement prise de court. « _Six mois_ ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. » ricana Draco.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'aurais cette réaction si je le savais depuis le début ? »

« Il suffisait simplement de les observer. »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne passe pas mes journées à suivre leurs faits et gestes avec une jumelle. »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama soudainement Draco comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un détail crucial. « Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu le fais, j'ai oublié. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux.

« Va-t-on réellement repartir sur cette discussion.. ? » soupira-t-elle, lasse. « Je ne t'observais que pour être sûre que tu ne prennes pas soudainement mes affaires pour les jeter par la fenêtre ou faire un feu de camp avec. »

« Hun-hun, si tu le dis. » la crut à moitié Malfoy.

« Comment ça : si je le dis ? Pour quelle autre raison plausible me serais-je torturée à te fliquer pendant trois ans ? »

Draco ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'une petite risette arrogante. Et lorsque Hermione en comprit le sens, elle roula des yeux si fort qu'ils manquèrent de rester bloqué.

« Oh, bon sang, Malfoy... quitte à admirer la plastique d'un Serpentard, je préférerais encore admirer celle de Zabini. »

Quelque chose se figea immédiatement dans l'expression du blond.

« Tu le trouves beau ? » demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

Hermione haussa des épaules, évasive.

« Il n'est pas moche. » éluda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. » la reprit-il alors d'une voix ferme. « Je t'ai demandé si tu le trouvais beau. »

« Et je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas moche qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est beau : oui ou non ? C'est pas compliqué comme question. »

Hermione fronça lentement des sourcils, interpellée par cette soudaine virulence. Il avait le front fermé et un véritable regard d'aigle.

« Alors ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Alors, je sais pas, oui, sans doute. Il a de beaux yeux, il a des traits fins, il a de la matière grise ; qui refuserait d'un homme comme ça ? Donc oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toutes les façons, que je le trouve beau ou pas ? »

Draco haussa des épaules mais la nonchalance de son geste ne réussit pas à dissiper la tension sur sa figure.

« Tu aurais pu te mettre avec lui ? »

« Il est avec Luna. » lui rappela Hermione au cas où sa mémoire lui ait fait défaut.

« Je sais, merci. » Il balaya sa réponse d'un geste négligeant de la main. « Mais s'il ne sortait pas avec Lovegood, est-ce que tu aurais accepté ? »

Hermione envisagea pendant trois longues secondes cette possibilité avant de sentir un pincement de coeur traître envers Luna.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, Malfoy. » répondit-elle alors froidement. « Quel est le but de ces questions ? »

« Parce qu'il aurait dit oui. »

La brune plissa du front.

« Comment peux-tu même le savoir ? Tu es dans sa tête ? »

« Je le sais. » lui affirma-t-il simplement. « Il t'a toujours trouvée mignonne. Un peu casse-couilles, certes, mais mignonne quand même. »

Hermione resta en stand-by momentané, ne sachant pas bien comment prendre cette information. Elle était flattée que Zabini la trouve physiquement agréable car qui ne le serait pas. Elle ne se souvenait cependant pas lui avoir donné l'occasion de se plaindre d'elle, au contraire. La seule et unique fois où ils avaient dû interagir s'était déroulée superbement bien. Peut-être s'était-il fait cette idée néfaste d'elle en observant les diverses disputes qu'elle partageait avec Malfoy ? Hermione secoua instantanément la tête, agacée par le cheminement de ses réflexions. Elle donnait beaucoup trop de crédit aux opinions que les autres avaient vis-à-vis d'elle.

Un grand bruit en provenance du couloir de l'entrée résonna soudain, interrompant temporairement la mélodie aérienne de Halsey diffusée dans les baffes de la stéréo. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent d'un seul et même mouvement avant de tourner aussitôt la tête vers le corridor qui menait vers la sortie. Et lorsqu'ils s'entre-regardèrent, le regard alerte, la même question traversa leurs deux esprits : était-on enfin venu les chercher ?

* * *

**Je suppose que vous devez tous me détester à 97,54 % (observez cette précision, j'ai demandé de l'aide à une entreprise de sondage pour obtenir un pourcentage aussi juste) et qui suis-je pour essayer de vous en dissuader ? Je ne tiens quasiment jamais mes promesses. J'ai pris un assez long break du monde de la fanfiction car j'en avais besoin mais ces derniers temps, je me remets progressivement dans le bas et prépare la suite de mes histoires en cours ainsi que de celles encore en préparation. Mais dans tous les cas, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ainsi que les musiques qui l'accompagnent vous auront plu. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent énormément et comme je ne sais pas du tout comment terminer cette note en beauté, voici une information complètement aléatoire : Beyoncé et Jay-Z se sont mariés le 4 Avril 2008.**

**xo.**

.

**MG123 :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite.

.

**Utopiste 16 :** Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire aimer le concept des UA ! Merci beaucoup :)

.

**Tu n'as pas le droit :** Hahaha, j'ai en effet "Bac + 8 en sadisme" inscrit en écriture rose pailleté sur mon CV, comment as-tu pu le deviner ? J'espère que tu n'es pas morte de soif ou de faim ou d'écriture en tout cas, ce serait dommage que tu rates la suite, haha.

.

**Evie Nope :** Merci beaucoup :)

.

**Mwaara :** Haha, en effet, le "désolée" de Hermione n'a pas été bien reçu ! C'était prévisible, en même temps, venant d'un mec aussi compliqué que Draco. Et il est vrai que les rapports qu'ils échangent sont de plus en plus honnêtes, je suis contente que vous arriviez à le percevoir ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**Juste La :** Eh oui, hélas, les chapitres de cette histoire ne font jamais la taille de ceux du Contrat, haha. Mais ce sont des chapitres à déguster avec parcimonie ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes les musiques mises en début de chapitre, je prends toujours beaucoup de temps à les choisir pour qu'elles coïncident à l'atmosphère de l'histoire donc ça me fait plaisir qu'elles soient appréciées :)

.

**The Twincess :** C'est assez rare qu'on me remercie pour prendre mon temps donc c'est à moi de te remercier pour ta review ainsi que ta patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Nelloo :** Oh ben merci beaucoup, ça me flatte énormément ! :D On a souvent du mal à croire que j'ai 19 ans derrière l'écran, haha, mais c'est la vérité vraie. Je me sens même un peu trop vieille, c'est dramatique, je suis dramatique, le monde est dramatique. J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas trouvé ce chapitre dramatique ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**Guest :** Nah, pas de câlins... ou du moins... pas encore, héhé. Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait !

.

**Anonymous :** Mais la suite est là ! La suite est là ! J'espère que tu as apprécié :)

.

**Nadra :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Fla :** Haha, contente d'avoir pu te faire sourire autant ;)

.

**Elaya :** First of all, big up à ta cousine pour le bouche-à-oreille concernant Le Contrat, c'est très aimable de sa part. Ensuite, je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fanfic :) Et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour 8tracks ! J'avais fait une fausse manip', je crois, ce qui faisait que la playlist ne s'affichait pas, mais tout est réglé maintenant, hourrah !

.

**UnePetiteFolle :** Oui oui, je le réalise héhé.

.

**Marion :** "L'Art du Cliffhanger", le nouveau best-seller signé Laetitia IACB Nina Hazel (haha).

.

**Juliette :** Contente que le coup de l'omelette géante t'ait fait rire !

.

**Guest 1 :** Que de gentilles paroles ! Merci beaucoup :D

.

**Vous pouvez retrouver toutes les chansons d'Oméga sur la playlist 8tracks dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil d'auteur. Je vais répondre aux reviews enregistrées dans une heure, grand maximum, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je me nourrisse car j'ai une faim de _loup._**

**A la prochaine...**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**~ Playlist ~**

**.**

English Summer Rain **x **Placebo

.

The Bitter End **x **Placebo

.

Post Blue **x** Placebo

.

Drag **x **Placebo

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 6**

**.**

Hermione fut la première à réagir. En une prompte série de brasses, elle regagna la bordure de bassin la plus proche, y prit appui et grimpa d'un bond souple à la surface. A l'instant où son pied foula le sol, son corps tout entier fut pris d'un vertige soudain, la faisant vaciller une demi-seconde et la laissant avec fourmillements aux jambes et vision partiellement trouble. Elle crut cependant distinguer le mouvement de bras de Draco qui se déploya vers elle avant de se replier l'instant suivant, comme s'il avait voulu aider la brune à se stabiliser puis s'était rapidement ravisé. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle qu'imaginé. Secouant la tête, Hermione se remit en marche et contourna d'un pas pressé la piscine pour déboucher sur le couloir principal du complexe nautique. Tout en poursuivant son avancée, ses yeux restaient fixés sur la porte vitrée au loin, en quête d'une silhouette, d'un visage, d'une paire d'yeux, d'un quelconque élément venant clarifier la nature du bruit assourdissant qui venait de retentir.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » l'interrogea Draco, lui volant un brusque sursaut – Hermione l'avait à peine entendu arriver.

« Rien, pour l'instant. »

Elle fouilla du regard l'obscurité du dehors et se rapprocha de quelques pas encore.

« Et là ? Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je viens à peine de te dire que je n'ai rien vu. » soupira la brune.

« Sûre ? »

« Bon, tu veux venir vérifier à ma place ? »

« Non. » refusa rapidement Draco, resté résolument à l'arrière. « Donc personne n'est venu nous chercher ? »

« Apparemment. » acquiesça Hermione, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement. « C'est bizarre... Ils ont dû s'en rendre compte, pourtant, que nous étions absents. »

« Il faut croire que non. »

Hermione colla presque sa figure à la vitre pour vérifier une troisième fois.

« C'est bizarre. » répéta-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien de bizarre, Granger. Nous sommes à quelques heures seulement de la fin de l'année. Tu ne crois pas que Rusard a autre chose à faire que de venir traquer deux adolescents dans le fin fond de la Forêt Interdite ? » la raisonna-t-il.

« Il a bien débarqué ici pour couper court aux festivités, tout à l'heure. » contesta la brune.

« Il a débarqué ici parce que _l'intégralité_ de la promotion s'était soudainement volatilisée des dortoirs. » souligna Draco. « Maintenant que la majorité d'entre eux a été repêchée par la peau du cou, je l'imagine mal refaire tout le trajet du château jusqu'ici juste pour deux petits étudiants récalcitrant. »

Lorsqu'Hermione pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son voisin, ce fut au ralentis, une lueur intriguée brillant dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air si pressé que ça de sortir d'ici pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte d'entrée il y a un peu moins d'une heure. » constata-t-elle.

« On finira bien par venir nous chercher à un moment où à un autre, de toutes les façons. » haussa simplement des épaules Draco.

De ses cheveux blonds humides perlaient de petites gouttes d'eau chlorée qui cheminaient ensuite le long de ses épaules et roulaient sur son torse jusque sur son ventre. Les yeux d'Hermione interrompirent leur progression pile à ce niveau là pour en revenir à sa figure la seconde suivante.

« Donc tu préfères subir plutôt qu'agir ? » lui dit-elle, un de ses sourcils arqué avec défi.

« Subir plutôt qu'agir. » ricana Draco. « Nous ne sommes pas en pleine révolution communiste, Granger. Juste coincé par inadvertance dans une piscine scolaire. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Un second « _BAM_ » plus fort encore que le premier coupa la brune net dans sa réplique. Les deux jeunes adultes s'entre-regardèrent, interdits.

« Tu as entendu ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? » répondit Draco, son intonation voulue moqueuse légèrement sabotée par l'anxiété perceptible dans sa voix.

Là encore, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient déplacés, le bruit leur parvenait avec plus de clarté que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la piscine. Elle n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte mais pouvait localiser sa source avec un petit peu plus de précision, à présent. C'est pourquoi, moins de cinq secondes plus tard, la brune se dirigea en flèche vers le couloir de gauche. Son pas déterminé contrastait avec celui semi-rapide et traînant de Draco derrière elle, comme s'il n'avait décidé de la suivre qu'à contrecœur.

« Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? » finit-il par grogner.

Hermione poussa la porte-battante suffisamment fort pour que son voisin puisse bénéficier de l'entrebâillement et attaqua les premières marches avec énergie avant de ralentir considérablement vers les cinq dernières, prise de nouveaux vertiges.

« Ça venait de là-bas. » parvint-elle à prononcer en désignant d'un geste vague la nouvelle porte-battante qui ouvrait le corridor du premier étage.

« Et tu fonces droit dans cette direction ? A l'aveuglette, comme ça ? » s'exclama Draco. « Tu ne sais même pas ce qui a bien pu causer ce bruit. »

Hermione se tînt à la rampe pour gravir le petit bout d'escalier qui lui restait à franchir et atteindre enfin le premier palier.

« Ça pourrait être un fantôme. » continua Draco.

Le rire soudain que laissa échapper la lycéenne fut si fort qu'elle le reconnut à peine et plaqua immédiatement sa paume contre sa bouche, les yeux ronds. Ce fut le premier indice concret indiquant que les verres d'alcool ingurgités tout au long de la soirée commençaient leur œuvre.

« Rigole, va, rigole. C'est bien_._ Savoure à fond les dernières secondes de bonheur qu'il te reste à vivre avant de te retrouver nez-à-nez avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. » l'encouragea Draco.

« Oh mon Dieu... ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à ces contes ridicules. » déplora la brune en poussant la porte, les faisant déboucher sur un long couloir obscur. Le mur de droite n'était qu'une interminable baie vitrée donnant vue sur l'extrémité de la Forêt Interdite, celle qui touchait la côte maritime. On pouvait également apercevoir d'ici les toits de chaumières lointains du village de Pré-Au-Lard. « Tu as 18 ans, Malfoy. »

« Je suis aussi Gémeaux. » ajouta-t-il.

« Quel rapport ? »

« Oh, je croyais qu'on énonçait des vérités générales aléatoires sur Draco Lucius Malfoy. Autant pour moi. » feignit-il de s'excuser et son sourire insupportable était même décelable dans sa voix.

« Tu as 18 ans _donc_ tu n'es plus en âge de croire encore en l'existence d'un fantôme à moitié décapité qui rôderait supposément dans les parages. » précisa Hermione, exaspérée. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs inventées par le personnel de POUDLARD pour empêcher les élèves de sortir de leurs dortoirs pendant la nuit. »

« Lovegood l'a bien vu, pourtant, ce supposé fantôme. Et plus d'une fois. » répliqua du tac au tac le blond. « Elle l'a dit à Blaise qui me l'a dit. »

« J'aime beaucoup Luna, elle est un véritable rayon de soleil, mais niveau crédibilité, elle est loin d'être une référence. » douta Hermione. « Un jour, je l'ai vue agiter sa main en l'air en clamant caresser le museau d'un cheval imaginaire qu'elle avait elle-même nommé "Sombral". »

« Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si imaginaire que ça, si elle le caressait. Peut-être que tu n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le voir. »

A cela, la jeune fille se retourna vers son compagnon pour le dévisager d'un regard purement interloqué, cette fois-ci. La moitié de sa silhouette était avalée par l'obscurité du corridor et pour ce qui était de l'autre moitié, la Lune se chargeait de l'illuminer, ses rayons rendant sa chevelure blonde quasiment argentée. Dans une pensée inconsciente, Hermione le compara à Jack Frost. Tel fut le second indice indiquant qu'elle avait bel et bien bu, ce soir.

« Depuis quand Draco Malfoy, 18 ans, Gémeaux et bourreau repenti, se fait-il l'avocat officiel de Luna Lovegood ? Ai-je raté un épisode ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en se mettant à marcher à reculons, ses bras croisés au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Draco ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules.

« Elle m'a prédit quelque chose de vrai, un jour. » admit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Qu'a-t-elle bien pu voir dans sa boule de cristal à ton sujet ? Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Que si tu ne te retournes pas d'ici trois secondes, tu vas rentrer droit dans... » s'interrompit-il, puis : « Trop tard. »

Le talon d'Hermione buta de plein fouet contre une surface métallique lourde à l'acoustique résonnante. Le choc de l'impact la fit basculer en arrière, et elle ferma les yeux fort, en l'attente de la chute abrupte et inévitable qui allait suivre. Chute qui ne vint pas. Hermione rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, le souffle court. Draco l'avait cueillie deux secondes seulement avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la tînt quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, son emprise extrêmement solide sur ses hanches, et bien que les deux étudiants ne se trouvaient plus dans l'eau du bassin, Hermione se sentit à nouveau perdre pied.

« Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. Je ne vais pas mourir. » lui fit-elle savoir d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Si tu recules d'un pas, il y a de très grandes chances que tu y passes. » réfuta Draco.

Hermione se retourna pour mieux observer ce qui lui avait barré la route. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un large objet rectangulaire de la carrure d'une armoire et renversé face contre terre, mais le faible éclairage des lieux l'empêchait d'y voir plus. Elle put cependant distinguer les minuscules étincelles qui scintillaient à ses pieds et reconnaître facilement le câble scindé en deux qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa cheville, de l'électricité frétillant au bout des filaments coupés. Marcher dessus avec un talon mouillé ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées, en effet.

« Oh. » dit-elle en levant vivement sa jambe.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas précautionneux et Draco la suivit inconsciemment, ses mains toujours soudées à sa taille. Baissant les yeux à leurs niveaux, la brune avisa la fermeté avec laquelle les doigts de Malfoy étreignaient sa peau, l'ancrant sur place, puis elle releva la tête au ralentis et – _oh_. Ils reculèrent tous deux promptement, d'un même mouvement, et Hermione se gratta l'extrémité du nez, gênée malgré elle. Par quoi ? Allez savoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un simple mouvement vers l'avant auraient suffi pour que leurs deux figures se touchent.

« C'est, hum » commença maladroitement Hermione avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre d'une voix un peu plus naturelle : « C'est donc ça qui faisait tout ce bruit ? »

« Faut croire. » répondit Draco.

Ils observèrent tous deux la large boîte tombée au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, même ? » s'interrogea Hermione, penchée pensivement vers l'avant. Elle entrevoyait des petits bouts métalliques circulaires organisés en ligne, mais sans plus. « Un placard ? Un bureau ? Une porte ? Un... »

Draco donna un gigantesque coup de pied dans l'objet. Comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans crier gare. Le bruit s'amplifia dans un sourd écho qui se propagea d'une extrémité à l'autre du corridor. Hermione fut sur le point de lâcher un « mais tu es complètement _malade_ ou quoi ? ! » d'une voix aiguë et un tantinet hystérique lorsqu'un léger grésillement en provenance de la boîte se fit entendre. Des lumières de néons se mirent ensuite à clignoter avec une irrégularité frénétique, leurs rayons vifs illuminant l'intérieur du conteneur rectangulaire.

« Un distributeur. » claironna Draco, rictus fier aux lèvres.

Un distributeur à la vitre latérale totalement disloquée, des rangs et des rangs de confiseries, boissons et biscuits à présent à portée de main. Hermione fixa le tout avec de grands yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Et lorsqu'elle reporta ces grands yeux incrédules sur Draco, elle reçut en retour son sourire le plus malicieux.

« Après toi. » l'invita-t-il en désignant le distributeur défectueux du doigt.

Hermione fixa la boîte puis la main tendue de Draco. Puis la boîte, encore. Puis sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me dénonceras pas ? » se méfia-t-elle, toujours suspicieuse.

Draco haussa des sourcils, la lumière du distributeur aidant à mieux déceler ses expressions faciales. Et il semblait apparemment surpris par sa méfiance.

« Te dénoncer ? Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il, comme si cette démarche n'avait à ses yeux aucun sens.

« Rien que pour le plaisir de voir Rusard me passer un dernier savon symbolique juste avant les vacances. »

« Si j'avais voulu que tu te fasses engueuler, Granger, je me serais débrouillé pour trouver une issue de sortie depuis bien longtemps et te laisser croupir seule ici. » répliqua-t-il avec une rapidité agacée.

Il se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue, chose qu'Hermione put également distinguer grâce aux ampoules vacillantes de la boîte renversée à leurs pieds. Elle croisa alors des bras, sa tête penchée de côté.

« Oh. » réalisa-t-elle, narquoise mais légèrement confuse, néanmoins. « Donc tu es resté enfermé dans ce complexe nautique avec moi par choix ? Par solidarité ? Suis-je censée te remercier ? »

Draco resta sans répliques à dégainer pendant deux longues secondes, ce qui aurait été indécelable pour quiconque n'étant pas familier avec sa verve rapide et efficace, mais pour Hermione qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts son timing de réponse moyen, ce fut une délectable victoire.

« Il fait froid dehors. » répondit alors Draco avec une nonchalance forcée. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je cherche à sortir ? »

Quelle excuse nulle. Non, rectification : quelle excuse _merdique_. Et Hermione dut exprimer cette dernière pensée à voix haute car un sourire un peu sot se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Draco l'instant qui suivit.

« Nous sommes en été. » lui rappela-t-elle alors. « Il ne fait jamais froid en été. »

« Et il ne fait pas chaud en hiver. »

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-elle, ses sourcils froncés, avant de comprendre et rouler des yeux : « Je n'énonçais pas une vérité générale. »

« Il ne neige pas au printemps. » l'ignora royalement Draco.

« Comprends-tu seulement les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, Malfoy ? »

« Il pleut souvent en automne. » continua-t-il, ce petit jeu n'amusant clairement que lui, si l'on s'en référait à son rictus grandissant.

« Et deux fois deux égal quatre. » roula des yeux Hermione. « C'est bon ? Tu as terminé ? »

Tel l'immense gamin qu'il était, Malfoy feignit de prendre le temps de réfléchir, caressant son menton et regardant au loin.

« Moui. » finit-il par décider. Il désigna ensuite le distributeur d'un mouvement du menton. « Tu ne veux toujours pas te servir ? »

« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

Le blond leva ses paumes en l'air, mimant un silencieux "comme tu veux", puis se pencha vers le distributeur pour attraper une boisson au hasard. Il ouvrit la canette d'un coup d'ongle, descendit près de la moitié de son contenu en une seule gorgée puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Absolument infect. » grimaça-t-il de dégoût en observant le logo vert criard de la boisson énergisante.

Cela ne l'empêcha de la porter une nouvelle fois à sa bouche pour la vider en quatre longues gorgées ininterrompues. Une fois sa canette vide, Draco la froissa dans son poing et fit un dunk avec entre les rangées du distributeur, quelques dernières gouttelettes de jus pleuvant sur la moitié des produits rangés aux alentours. Il avisa ensuite le restant des friandises qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, envisageant certainement celle qui allait terminer dans son estomac, puis frappa deux fois sa paume contre son thorax avant de lâcher le plus sonore des rots.

« Wow. » s'exclama-t-il, surpris lui-même, avant de partir dans un rire incrédule.

« C'était tout simplement... répugnant. Immonde. » siffla Hermione, nez froncé et lèvres pincées.

« Tu m'aimes quand même. » répliqua-t-il sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

« Je te déteste. » lui assura sincèrement sa voisine.

« Mensonge. »

Hermione s'apprêta à renouveler ses paroles d'un ton plus cassant encore mais Draco choisit cet instant pour tourner sa tête de côté, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le distributeur. Et la simple vue de son profil illuminé par le halo de lumière cru des néons suffit à tuer dans l'oeuf toutes les paroles que la brune désirait prononcer. Dans le classement des plus grandes injustices de ce monde, le fait qu'un enfoiré de première comme Malfoy soit aussi beau culminait tout au sommet.

Cette brusque réalisation la fit détourner du regard. Immédiatement. Son corps tout entier était pris d'une insupportable sensation de démangeaison, comme s'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle le fasse maintenant et tout de suite, sous peine de combustion imminente. Tendant la main vers le conteneur alimentaire, la brune ravit à l'aveuglette un sachet de Dragibus qu'elle ouvrit avec une agressivité inutile, ignorant le « Eh bien voyez-vous cela..! » narquois de Draco, pour en avaler six d'un coup. Elle partit ensuite s'isoler à quelques pas de là et s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, ses jambes repliées en tailleurs, de l'eau perlant toujours à l'extrémité de ses boucles. Et, les yeux fixés sur le panorama forestier nocturne qu'offrait la gigantesque baie vitrée d'en face, la brune entama le reste de son paquet, sa main effectuant un mouvement machinal de ses lèvres aux sucreries et de ses sucreries jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Une poignée de secondes seulement s'écoula avant que Draco ne la rejoigne, s'installant ni trop loin d'elle mais ni trop proche non plus. Il avait vraisemblablement chipé un paquet de chips, si l'on se fiait au bruissement de plastique incessant qui provenait de son côté, mais Hermione ne voulut pas se retourner vers lui pour vérifier. Elle préférait largement se concentrer sur ces petites billes multicolores porteuses de diabète qu'elle tenait en main, laissant Draco se préoccuper quant à lui de bousiller un peu plus son cholestérol, et ils passèrent les cinq prochaines minutes ainsi, chacun plongé dans ses grignotages et ses réflexions. Quelque part dans le complexe retentissait le refrain de "Post Blue".

« Tu te souviens de ta coupe de cheveux de Quatrième ? »

Issue d'un cheminement de pensées aléatoire et légèrement embrumé, la question s'était échappée de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur le moment.

« Mmh ? » réagit mollement Draco à sa gauche.

« Ta coupe de cheveux de Quatrième, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

Il y eut un bruit de craquèlement de chips tout droit venu de la bouche de Malfoy, puis :

« 'aquelle ? »

« Court devant, un peu long derrière et moyen sur les côtés. » décrivit-elle.

« Tu tiens un registre de mes différentes coiffures, maintenant ? » ricana Draco.

« Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, oui ou non ? »

Elle l'entrevit hausser négligemment des épaules du coin de l'œil puis plonger à nouveau sa main dans son sachet rouge vif.

« Ouais. Peut-être. Je sais plus. » bailla-t-il, très peu intéressé par le sujet. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle était hideuse. »

Toujours du coin de l'œil, Hermione observa son cou effectuer un lent virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans sa direction et poser sur elle une paire d'yeux polaires. Et juste comme ça, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver quatre années plus tôt le temps d'un petit quart de secondes, à l'époque où Malfoy précédait toujours ses piques venimeuses d'une œillade glaciale. C'était toujours le même rush d'adrénaline que ressentait Hermione, instantanément parée au combat.

« J'aimerais t'insulter copieusement et insulter ta famille tout entière au passage, puis pourquoi pas tes amis, tiens - enfin, si "amis" il y a, du moins - mais force est de constater que tu as raison. » admit-il avant de s'en retourner à ses chips et ajouter, comme s'il discutait de la météo : « C'était réellement hideux. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, troublée.

« Force est de constater que _quoi _? »

« Que tu as raison. » répéta Draco tout en continuant à vider son sachet, imperturbable.

« Que j'ai.. ? » insista-t-elle encore.

« Raison. »

« Comment ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Granger. »

Le sourire qu'arbora Hermione pour les dix secondes à venir fut un sourire de victorieuse. Avec un gigantesque "V". Elle s'octroya même un petit Dragibus bleu bien mérité.

« Le machin en peau de mouton avec lequel tu te trimballais en Troisième par vent, neige, grêle ou tsunami, est-ce que ça te revient ? » lui demanda à son tour son voisin.

« Ce machin en peau de mouton s'appelait "manteau", Malfoy. Heureuse de te faire gagner du vocabulaire. De plus, il me tenait extrêmement chaud. » lui fit remarquer sa voisine.

« Eh ben heureusement parce que si en plus d'être moche, il était léger... »

« Il n'était pas moche. » contesta-t-elle aussitôt, plus par principe qu'autre chose - jamais elle ne reporterait cet habit, même si on la payait.

« Il était absolument laid. » soutint Draco.

« C'est toi qui es laid. » lui renvoya-t-elle machinalement.

« Je ne pense pas, tu vois. » réfuta-t-il, très serein.

Et Hermione n'eut pas le courage de le combattre sur ce point là.

« Combien de pots de gel vidais-tu quotidiennement sur ta tête au collège ? » embraya-t-elle directement. « Nous sommes en toute fin de lycée et à deux pas seulement de l'université. Le public a besoin de connaître enfin la vérité. »

« Oh, bon sang. » gémit Draco. « Ne parlons surtout pas de ça. Surtout pas. »

« Parlons _justement _de ça. » appuya la brune, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Malfoy secoua la tête avec lenteur, l'arête de son nez coincée entre son pouce et son index. Hermione avait perfectionné l'art de l'observation furtive en biais, à ce stade, se refusant toujours le droit de tourner totalement la tête vers lui.

« J'avais oublié cette erreur de goût capillaire. » grogna-t-il.

« Tu devais être le seul à croire encore aux bienfaits de la chevelure gominée. » pouffa Hermione.

« J'étais un précurseur, que veux-tu ? »

Le ricanement de la brune fut spontané tandis qu'elle portait trois nouveaux Dragibus sa bouche ; un rouge, un vert et un jaune.

« Précurseur de la connerie, oui. »

« Faut bien commencer quelque part. » agréa Draco avant de tendre son paquet de chips vers elle. « Tu veux ? »

Hermione fit bien attention à ne regarder que les chips et uniquement les chips. Mais lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour répondre, son regard se verrouilla sans raison aucune sur les lèvres de Draco et semblèrent ne pas vouloir s'en décrocher pour les onze années futures. Il lui fallut presque se faire violence pour forcer son cerveau dopé au Martini à s'extirper de cette fichue transe. Se souvenant soudain de la question de Draco, elle fit un "non" rapide de la tête.

« Eh bien moi, je veux. » décréta Draco.

La seconde suivante, sa main effectuait un triple saut périlleux dans le vide pour atterrir en plein dans son paquet de bonbon, empoignant au passage près de la moitié des petites billes de sucre qu'il contenait.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que – _non _! » s'égosilla Hermione en éloignant promptement son sachet. Trop tard, cependant ; Draco en avait déjà ravi plus de la moitié. « Bon sang mais ça te tuerais de me demander la permission avant ? ! »

« Est-ce que... » demanda alors Draco avant de s'interrompre pour lancer quelques Dragibus dans sa bouche. « ...je peux... » continua-t-il tout en les mâchonnant, un sourire arrogant au lèvres. « ...en prendre... » Il en avala quelques uns. « ...s'il-te-plaît ? »

Hermione sécurisa ses friandises en les maintenant de son autre main et en cachant cette autre main derrière son dos.

« Non. » refusa-t-elle, catégorique.

Draco haussa à nouveau des épaules, se grattant distraitement le sourcil gauche.

« Dommage, alors. »

Et il fondit droit sur elle. Littéralement droit sur elle. Hermione eut à peine le temps de le voir venir et accusa le coup en poussa un grand cri de stupeur, paralysée de la tête aux pieds. Mais dès qu'elle sentit une main ennemie essayer de tirer sur ses Haribos, elle commença instantanément à se défendre. Il fallut le pousser, le tirer, le pincer, le mordre. Et Malfoy gloussait. Cet abruti _gloussait _\- Hermione avait presque peine à y croire. Elle faillit même être déconcentrée par le son cristallin et essoufflé que produisait sa bouche, un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un son qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginer émettre un jour tant il semblait espiègle et… enfantin ? Peut-être que Malfoy l'était, dans le fond. Peut-être qu'il était un petit enfant turbulent coincé dans un parfait corps d'adulte. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui faisait méchamment régresser son âge mental. Ou peut-être qu'Hermione devait arrêter de psychanalyser cet énergumène et faire _au moins_ semblant de se débattre au lieu de rester bêtement allongée sur le sol. Draco était penché au-dessus d'elle et avait immobilisé son poignet en l'air pour se servir tranquillement dans son paquet, profitant de son moment de relâchement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, son esprit n'étant apparemment capable que de ça depuis dix fichues minutes, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, puis se reprit et secoua sa main captive. Draco lui rendit sa liberté aussitôt pour se rasseoir contre le mur, amplement satisfait.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as décroché un magnifique 1,5/20 en physique et qu'on ne t'a plus revu de la journée parce que tu te cachais dans ton dortoir pour pleurer ? » continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

Il lui fallut se contorsionner pour pouvoir attraper une nouvelle boisson dans le distributeur, évitant ainsi de se lever. Il s'installa ensuite en tailleurs, son genoux effleurant au passage celui d'Hermione. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit l'initiative de bouger.

« Je ne pleurais pas, j'avais juste la fièvre. » précisa Hermione.

« C'est aussi l'excuse que m'a servi Blaise la dernière fois que je l'ai battu à plate couture au Jungle Speed. On ne l'a plus revu pendant une semaine, ensuite. » commenta Draco tout en décapsulant sa cannette d'Arizona.

« Oui eh bien peut-être que Zabini t'a servi une excuse pour ne plus avoir à respirer le même air que toi pour quelques jours bénis mais moi, j'avais réellement la fièvre ce jour là. » maintînt la brune.

« C'est quand même dingue, ça : comment peut-on même avoir 1,5/20 ? Ça me dépasse. » s'interrogea pensivement Draco, ignorant totalement son intervention. « Et puis 0,5 points pour quoi ? Pour avoir rédigé la date correctement ? Pour avoir écrit son prénom sans fautes d'orthographes ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais les premières notes de guitare crachées par la sono de la piscine la coupèrent net dans son élan. La distance séparant le rez-de-chaussée du corridor où les adolescents s'étaient exilés voilait la musique d'une sourdine lointaine mais cela n'empêcha pas la brune de saisir très distinctement la toute première phrase entonnée par Brian Molko. _You're always ahead of the game / I drag behind_. Et à l'entente de cette fichue chanson, c'était toujours la même amertume terrible qu'Hermione sentait entraver sa gorge. A croire que deux longues années n'avait pas suffit à ce qu'elle se remette enfin de cet épisode. Légèrement pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » s'enquit Draco.

Réalisant le "haha" acerbe qu'elle venait inconsciemment d'émettre, Hermione se racla la gorge et reprit de sa contenance. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans son paquet de Haribo et en piocha une bonne quinzaine d'un coup comme Draco le lui avait si bien appris.

« Je hais cette chanson. » maugréa-t-elle hargneusement. « Pire chanson. » Elle déposa cinq billes sucrées sur sa langue et les mâchonna énergiquement avant de rajouter, comme une arrière-pensée : « Pire album. »

Draco feignit de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Je vais faire comme si je ne venais tout juste d'entendre le plus gros blasphème musical de ma vie toute entière. »

« Je hais cette chanson. » répéta obstinément Hermione.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur mais ne t'avise surtout pas de dénigrer l'album dont elle est issue. » la prévint Draco.

« Pire album. » persévéra la brune.

« Tu es bourrée. »

« Je ne suis pas bourrée. » nia Hermione avant de dodeliner de la tête : « Pas totalement. »

« Tu es complètement beurrée, Granger. C'est la seule explication pouvant justifier les inepties qui sortent en ce moment même de ta bouche. »

« _Meds_ n'est pas un bon album. » réitéra Hermione. « _Sleeping With Ghosts_ est bien meilleur. »

Draco parut être sur le point de la contredire mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'avançait sa voisine.

« Arguments ? » réclama-t-il.

Hermione fit pleuvoir le reste des Dragibus au-dessus de sa bouche et les mâcha lentement, cette fois-ci, se donnant ainsi le temps de réfléchir. Draco la fixait de profil, en l'attente d'une réponse. Elle le savait car le regard de Draco était tout simplement impossible à ignorer, même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il était si intense qu'il aurait pu réveiller un mort.

« Moins lugubre que les autres. » commença-t-elle à énumérer. « Plus de risques musicaux. Plus de synthés. Bonnes mélodies. Belles paroles. Sensuel. »

« Sensuel. » répéta pensivement Draco.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui – mauvaise idée. Malgré la faible luminosité des lieux, son regard métallique la cueillit toute entière.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » demanda Hermione de cette intonation sûre qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle mettait quiconque au défi de la contredire.

« Du tout. » objecta Draco. « Cite-moi une seule chanson sensuelle dans cet album. »

« _I'll Be Yours_. » répondit aussitôt la brune.

« J'ai dit "sensuelle", pas "psychopathe". »

« En quoi est-ce que _I'll Be Yours_ serait une chanson psychopathe ? »

« Le mec scande dans le refrain qu'il veut être le père, la mère et l'amoureux de son amante. En même temps. » releva Draco.

« C'est une déclaration d'amour. Il veut dire par là qu'il désire être une figure indispensable et incontournable dans la vie son bien-aimé. » expliqua Hermione.

« Ça reste quand même extrêmement dégoûtant. C'est comme si tes propres parents te faisaient la cour. »

« C'est une image, une métaphore... bon sang, on voit vraiment que tu es un Serpentard pur et dur. Aucune place pour la poésie. »

Draco leva son index en l'air, très sérieux. Trois chips solitaires gisaient au sol, juste à côté de sa cuisse, dans une minuscule flaque de chlore.

« Je _peux_ être poétique. » affirma-t-il.

« J'en doute très, très sérieusement. »

« "_La vie n'est qu'un fantôme errant, un pauvre comédien qui se pavane et s'agite durant son heure sur la scène et qu'ensuite on n'entend plus ; c'est une histoire dite par un idiot, pleine de bruit et de fureur, et qui ne signifie rien_." » déclama-t-il alors d'une intonation solennelle et théâtrale avant de ruiner l'effet en sirotant son breuvage sucré dans un "slurp" sonore. Il ajouta ensuite : « J'ai pondu ça en guise de phrase d'accroche lors du dernier bac blanc de philosophie. 18/20, bam. Dans la poche. »

Hermione secoua lentement la tête.

« Wow... quel talent. » souffla-t-elle, clairement impressionnée.

« N'est-ce pas ? Tu peux te prosterner devant moi en signe de respect, je ne dirai rien. » lui suggéra-t-il.

« Mmh, pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas... » considéra-t-elle tout en attrapant deux des dix derniers Dragibus. « Dommage que cette citation soit tirée mot pour mot d'une pièce de Shakespeare. Vraiment très dommage. »

« Il m'a plagié. » se défendit immédiatement Draco.

« Shakespeare ? Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« _Roméo &amp; Juliette_, _Hamlet_, _Othello_ ; tous ces textes, c'est moi qui les ai rédigé. Moi et moi seul. Mais cet écrivain du dimanche mythomane n'a pas hésité à me les voler pour s'en attribuer ensuite tout le mérite. »

« Sachant qu'il est mort plusieurs siècles avant que tu ne naisses, j'ai du mal à... » s'interrompit Hermione, sourcils froncés, regard bloqué dans le vide comme si elle essayait de trouver une justification cohérente à l'hypothèse de Draco. « Mouais. Non. Pas possible. »

« Emprunter une machine à remonter le temps pour atterrir au vingt-et-unième siècle, me subtiliser ma clé USB et retourner au seizième siècle pour pavaner avec mes texte à la cour est l'astuce la plus enfantine du monde, Granger. Faut-il réellement tout t'apprendre ? » soupira le blond, excédé.

Hermione secoua la tête, plus divertie qu'exaspérée. Elle considéra ensuite les quelques bonbons restants et les fit rouler d'un bout à l'autre de leur sachet, à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son esprit était ailleurs, encore bloqué dans un point lointain du passé.

« Je déteste cette chanson à cause de Ron. » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir, phénomène qui semblait être de plus en plus récurrent durant cette soirée.

Draco, qui s'apprêtait à boire une autre gorgée de sa canette, suspendit son geste pour lui demander, un de ses sourcils clairs arqué :

« _Drag _? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione hésita pendant trois secondes puis haussa des épaules au bout de la quatrième. Elle avait ouvert le sujet - allez vraiment savoir pour quelle raison - alors autant le poursuivre jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

« Il me l'a recommandée, un jour. Ce devait être en fin Seconde, quelque chose comme ça. » raconta-t-elle. « Il m'a dit "Écoute cette chanson, Hermione, elle me fait penser à notre relation" alors moi, toute contente, je rentre dans mon dortoir avec un grand sourire, tout en me disant : oh, comme c'est mignon, il a trouvé notre hymne de couple !"... et puis j'écoute les paroles. » termina-t-elle, amère.

A cela, Draco laissa échapper un fort ricanement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » gronda Hermione.

« C'est même très triste. » acquiesça Malfoy avant de porter à nouveau son jus tropical à ses lèvres, ne cessant jamais de s'esclaffer.

Hermione haussa une seconde fois des épaules mais laissa néanmoins filtrer une risette piteuse car oui, cela avait été une situation assez triste à l'époque, voire même extrêmement dramatique. Mais il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, à présent.

« On a rompu une semaine après. » termina-t-elle.

« Oulah, rapide. » constata Draco, les sourcils haussés.

« "_Tu es toujours au-dessus des autres et moi, je traîne derrière_", "_Tu entreprends toujours de bonnes choses et moi, je rame derrière_", "_Tu es tout ce que je ne serai jamais_"... » récita-t-elle de tête les paroles du titre des Placebo d'une intonation aigre. « Comment veux-tu que je reste avec une personne qui me place sur un piédestal malsain ? Avec quelqu'un dont ma seule présence à ses côtés le pousse à se dévaloriser en permanence ? Et puis quel genre de copain balance à la figure de celle qu'il est censé aimer : "Hey ! Désolé chérie mais tu es un gigantesque poids pour moi !" ? Sincèrement, qui fait ce genre de choses ? _Qui _? »

« Je... suis ton punching-ball, là ? Juste pour savoir. » demanda précautionneusement Draco.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et aérien, réalisant la véhémence de son intervention.

« Je – non. Désolée, c'est... » s'excusa-t-elle, relâchant la pression cristallisée dans ses épaules. « C'est juste le fait de m'en rappeler qui me... ça m'énerve. Mais c'est passé. C'est du passé, maintenant. Et puis, je veux dire, nous nous sommes expliqués, lui et moi, et c'est une affaire classée, nous sommes à nouveau meilleurs amis et puis... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie. » conclut-elle en secouant la tête.

« Moi non plus. »

Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Hermione constata le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Draco. Ce n'était pas un sourire narquois, méprisant, moqueur ou tout autre rictus issu des usines de méchancetés Malfoyennes. C'était un simple sourire. Léger mais présent. Et lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger et qu'on n'était habituée 24/24h et 7/7j qu'à de la raillerie pure de la part de Draco Malfoy, un acte aussi simple et naturel que celui-ci pouvait sérieusement déstabiliser. C'est pourquoi elle détourna rapidement sa tête, prise de court, préférant fixer le distributeur qui clignotait toujours au loin, projetant ses rayons fluorescents sur leurs deux silhouettes. Elle étira ensuite ses jambes vers l'avant avec lenteur et s'adossa un peu mieux contre le mur, choisissant une position plus confortable. Ses doigts vinrent cueillir son sachet de Dragibus vide déposé sur ses cuisses afin de le rouler en boule puis le lancer en direction de ses pieds, tentant de faire un panier avec entre ses chevilles. Que voulez-vous ; lorsqu'on était enfermé à double tours dans une piscine, il fallait bien trouver de quoi s'occuper. Au bout du troisième essai infructueux, la brune se résolut à abandonner sa carrière de basketteuse en herbe et se ré-appuya bien sagement contre le mur en soupirant. Tourna avec lenteur la tête de côté. Ses yeux se stabilisèrent d'emblée sur la bouche de Draco, comme aimantés, puis remontèrent petit à petit vers la paire d'yeux métalliques déjà ancrés sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Draco laissa planer quelques secondes et ne se contenta que de l'observer. Ses traits étaient neutres mais son regard gardait toujours cette force hypnotique, presque dérangeante. Il attrapa ensuite sa canette, la termina d'une seule traite et la reposa juste à côté de lui. Sa tête vint prendre appui contre le mur, à l'image d'Hermione, légèrement inclinée en direction de la brune. Ses cheveux humides dégringolaient en vagues sur son front, chatouillant ses cils, effleurant son nez, caressant ses tempes.

« Tu peux, tu sais ? » finit-il par lui dire.

Si le cœur d'Hermione effectua un violent raté dans sa poitrine, la brune fit de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser transparaître de l'extérieur. Dieu bénisse l'éclairage partiellement osbcur du couloir car ses joues devaient être en feu.

« Je peux quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Draco se stabilisa alors droit sur ses lèvres et les fixa cinq secondes de trop pour que ce ne soit considéré comme un vague coup d'oeil. Il l'observa à nouveau dans les yeux ensuite, ce qui marqua le top départ du rythme cardiaque anarchique d'Hermione.

« Tu peux. » répéta-t-il simplement.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? » répondit-elle sans même se rendre compte qu'elle murmurait, elle aussi.

« Parce que c'est la fin de l'année, qu'on a bu et qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus jamais de notre vie. » argumenta Draco. Il haussa des épaules, sa tête toujours orientée vers elle, ses yeux ne la quittant pas. « Tu n'as rien à perdre et moi non plus. »

« Rien, mis à part ma dignité. »

Draco roula des yeux, ravivant les cendres de son précédent demi-sourire.

« Tu parles comme si tu t'apprêtais à faire du bouche-à-bouche à Hagrid. Ou pire : Weasley. »

« Peux-tu passer ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure sans mentionner Ron ? » soupira la jeune femme, contente malgré tout de s'être trouvée là une échappatoire. « Tu prononces son nom toutes les trente secondes approximativement. Ca devient légèrement perturbant. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, Granger. C'est l'amour qui parle à ma place. » répliqua Draco, sa paume plaquée au niveau de son cœur.

« N'est-ce donc pas adorable ? » ricana Hermione.

Secouant la tête, elle se frotta l'œil puis glissa quelques unes de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle prit ensuite une longue inspiration et expulsa silencieusement tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons après avoir compté jusqu'à dix dans sa tête - un ancien exercice de relaxation que lui avait appris sa mère. A la seconde où elle releva la figure, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Draco. Il était un centre de gravitation duquel la brune ne pouvait se détacher bien longtemps. Les néons clignotant près d'eux faisaient briller la chair rose et humide de ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme une invitation. Et à travers la fausse nonchalance qui brillait dans ses yeux, ces deux orbes grises et sombres qui ne l'avait quasiment jamais quittée depuis le début de cette soirée, Hermione lisait le « Tu peux » silencieux. Alors, étant donné qu'elle le pouvait, elle le fit. Là, recluse dans ce couloir sombre avec la Lune et un distributeur cassé pour seuls témoins, elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de Draco. Et il la maintint en place, une main soudée fermement à l'arrière de sa nuque, lui faisant véritablement goûter à la saveur acidulée de ses lèvres.

Telle fut l'ultime preuve qu'Hermione avait plus qu'un peu bu, ce soir.

* * *

**Bonne année à tous ! Je suis en-fin revenue d'entre les morts, haha. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas ! J'ai essayé de le rendre un peu plus consistant que les cinq autres afin que vous puissiez me pardonner l'attente. Et aussi parce que rédiger les scènes de premiers baisers, c'est très, très fun. Vous pouvez retrouver toute la playlist d'Oméga sur 8tracks (le lien se trouve sur ma page de profil).**

**xo.**

**.**

**Alex :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à me laisser un commentaire après deux ans de lecture silencieuse, haha. Ca me fait toujours plaisir lorsqu'un lecteur anonyme se convertit :) J'espère que tu as aimé l'évolution de ce nouveau chapitre !

.

**L :** Aah, les UA, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Quant à la fin d'Oméga... mmh, je l'ai déjà en tête et ce ne sera pas une fin d'histoire d'amour traditionnelle, ça c'est sûr ! Disons plutôt que ce sera une fin logique. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Catherine :** Merci beaucoup :) Hermione est un peu aveugle dans cette histoire, haha, c'est bien vrai. Mais elle va finir par ouvrir les yeux. Lentement mais sûrement.

.

**Anonymous :** J'aime faire avancer lentement mes histoires pour pouvoir poser petit à petit toutes les bases qui me permettront de faire évoluer la trame de façon authentique. Mais si tu voulais de l'action, je suppose que ce nouveau chapitre a dû te plaire ! ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

**Elsatan :** Ooh, mais non, mais non, j'allais revenir ! Le jour où je partirai de ce site pour de bon, j'aurai au moins la décence de vous prévenir avant, haha, ne t'en fais pas. Sauf si je meurs. Mais même là, j'essaierai de vous envoyer un télégramme depuis l'au-delà. Du love &amp; des paillettes à toi aussi ;)

.

**Lilibulle :** Un grand merci ! Tes mots me font très plaisir, c'est très gentil de ta part de me les offrir :) Concernant les fanfiction que je n'ai pas encore terminé... elles sont nombreuses, haha. J'essaie de m'y remettre petit à petit et je sais que je terminerai la majorité d'entre elles, mais quant à savoir quand exactement ? Grand mystère :/

.

**Mwaara :** Hermione est de moins en moins insensible à notre cher Malfoy, c'est bien vrai. Tout doucement, mon plan machiavélique d'entremetteuse se met en marche ;) Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

.

**Zzelilas :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point ce que j'écris. :)

.

**Guest :** Tant de questions ! Je suis contente que la trame puisse t'intriguer autant. Les réponses arrivent... ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

**The Twincess :** Amen ! J'ai une vie, en effet. Elle part un peu en couille par moments mais elle est toujours là, toujours présente, haha. Ca peut paraître con à dire mais ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose d'évident dans l'esprit de certains lecteurs, donc je suis contente que tu comprennes cela ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce tout nouveau chapitre :)

.

**Carla :** Je vais reprendre Lonely Souls, oui ! Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais je vais la reprendre.

.

**Nadra :** Merci beaucoup (même si c'est déjà passé, haha) ! ;)

.

**Marion :** ...ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Mais elle était difficile à deviner, celle-ci, je l'avoue. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

.

**MMalfoy34 :** Merci beaucoup :)

.

**MG123 :** Mmh, bonne question... va-t-il l'emmener avec lui pour son tour du monde ? Vont-ils sortir de cette piscine ensemble ? Vont-il emprunter des chemins séparés ? Qui de la poule et de l'oeuf était là le premier ? La réponse dans les chapitres prochains ! Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Melissa :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies également apprécié Nine, elle a une place toute particulière dans mon coeur, celle-ci. Et je suis très, très contente que tu aies fait partager LC avec tes soeurs ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir qu'elles aient aimé :)

.

**Si vous êtes en manque d'une famille adoptive aussi amoureuse de HP que vous ne l'êtes, n'hésitez surtout pas à rejoindre le groupe Facebook IACB ! L'entrée est gratuite pour les Verseaux. Et si vous avez du temps à perdre, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter et me parler ; je ne mords pas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**~ Playlist ~**

**.**

Fuck With Myself** x** BANKS

.

Sea Castle** x** Purity Ring

.

Innocence** x** Flume ft. Aluna George

.

Minimal Sentimental** x** Orties

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**.**

S'il fallait décrire la manière dont Draco embrassait, « doux » n'était pas l'adjectif à employer.

La pression de ses lèvres était ferme. Solide. Il vous laissait vous pencher vers lui, effleurer sa bouche et initier l'étreinte mais aussitôt après, il prenait la relève. Sa technique était maîtrisée. Son souffle l'était aussi. Sa langue maintenait une cadence calme mais soutenue. Ses doigts capturaient l'arrière de votre nuque avec assurance. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et, surtout, il savait_ comment_ il le voulait.

« Impérieux » était loin d'être le terme adéquat, cependant.

Les baisers de Draco tenaient plus de la collaboration intuitive que de l'acte de domination pur et dur. S'il vous laissait faire le premier pas, ce n'était que pour mieux calquer votre rythme et l'intensifier progressivement par la suite. Rien n'était forcé, rien n'était brusqué. Tout se déroulait dans la suite logique et instinctive des événements. S'il fallait décrire la chose en image, Draco ne se contentait que de baliser – consolider – un chemin qu'il vous laissait ensuite pratiquer librement.

Et en toute honnêteté, Hermione ne savait comment assimiler cette donnée nouvelle. Un tel tact,_ surtout_ venant d'un specimen comme lui, était assez surprenant. Voire totalement renversant. Elle ne savait comment interpréter un tel comportement – habitude ? Maturité ? Respect ? Pouvait-on même écrire « _Draco_ » et « _respect_ » dans une seule et même phrase ? Était-ce considéré comme grammaticalement correct ? – et elle ne savait comment interpréter ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même et elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu passer d'un simple débat au sujet de la discographie de Placebo à une collision labiale des plus impulsives et elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus. Toute cette soirée avait été un gigantesque et absurde point d'interrogation. De bout en bout.

Lorsque leurs deux figures s'éloignèrent, la jeune fille se donna une bonne minute afin de réguler sa respiration erratique dans l'obscurité. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration.

« Alors ? » finit par briser le silence Draco. « Comment est-ce qu'elle se porte ? »

Hermione releva la tête, leurs deux nez s'effleurant. Elle recula légèrement. Derrière eux, l'un des néons vert du distributeur endommagé vacilla une dernière fois avant de rendre l'âme dans un râle électrique.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ta dignité. » précisa-t-il alors.

Huit longues secondes furent nécessaire pour que le cerveau embrumé d'Hermione se remémore la conversation à laquelle Draco faisait référence. Pour qu'elle se souvienne que, _oh _! Ainsi donc, il existait un fil d'événements antérieurs à ce baiser. Une vie toute entière, même – qui l'eut cru ? Tout, dans son esprit, s'était figé et cristallisé autour de ce minuscule cataclysme. La bouche de Draco contre la sienne.

« Bien. » réagit-elle avec une considérable mesure de retard. « Je ne donnerai pas cher pour la tienne, cependant. »

« La mienne se porte comme un charme, c'est très gentil de t'en préoccuper. » répondit Malfoy qui enroulait et déroulait patiemment l'une de ses boucles mouillées sur toute la longueur de son index.

« Après avoir posé ta bouche sur celle d'Hermione Granger ? Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas déjà en train de te frictionner nerveusement les lèvres à l'aide d'un disque de coton imbibé de Javel pure. » répliqua Hermione et si sa voix se faisait aussi dégoulinante de sarcasme, ce n'était que pour masquer ses légers tremolos de panique.

Parce qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'embrasser. S'em-bras-ser. Verbe du premier groupe désignant l'acte de rapprochement conscient – ça commeçait mal – de deux cavités buccales – ça continuait très mal – accompagné d'un échange actif de salive – _doux Jésus_. Plus la nouvelle descendait en elle, moins Hermione parvenait à la digérer.

« Je crois que, si on remonte fidèlement la chronologie des récents événements – et corrige-moi si je me trompe, Granger – c'est plutôt_ ta_ bouche qui s'est posée sur la mienne. » analysa Draco sans cesser de jouer avec sa chevelure – trois de ses boucles étaient nouées autour de trois différentes phalanges, à présent.

« Ce qui revient exactement au même. » siffla sa voisine.

« Pas tellement, non. Tu m'as embrassé. » appuya-t-il encore d'une petite voix chantante – il s'amusait, visiblement.

Quel incroyable enfoiré.

« C'est toi qui m'y a encouragé. » se défendit Hermione.

« Et depuis quand m'obéis-tu à la lettre ? »

« Depuis que l'alcool circule librement dans mon organisme. » répliqua-t-elle, ce à quoi Malfoy répondit par un négligeant dodelinement de la tête, moyennement convaincu. « Et puis ni toi ni moi n'avons quelque chose à perdre. C'est sorti de ta propre bouche. »

« Ah, ça, je l'ai dit. » consentit cette fois-ci à acquiescer Draco et à l'instant où il releva les yeux, ceux-ci se stabilisèrent droit sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt. Le cœur d'Hermione subit un énième raté. « Je l'ai dit... »

Son regard finit par trouver celui de la brune et le garder captif tandis qu'il rapprochait sa figure de la sienne d'une lenteur prudente. La lycéenne l'observait se pencher petit à petit vers elle, ancrée sur place. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur en perdait son tempo. À mesure que sa figure envahissait son champs de vision, elle se sentait prise au piège et elle voulait fuir. Mais elle voulait aussi rester. Un rush d'adrénalines contraires.

Draco s'arrêta juste devant elle. Levant sa main, il lui maintint ensuite la mâchoire d'une légère pression du pouce et de l'index, son regard plus statique que jamais. Un « _tu as le choix_ » muet. Fuir ou rester. Et comme Hermione avait le choix, elle prit la simple décision de fermer les yeux. D'attendre l'impact.

Ce baiser-là fut le plus tendre qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu.

« Ok. » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres brûlantes et l'esprit groggy.

Elle sentit Draco rigoler dans sa nuque, son souffle tiède volant à sa peau humide un frisson électrisant.

« Ok. » répéta-t-il et la brune ne savait pas si c'était la moquerie ou de l'attendrissement.

Elle ne savait plus rien, à ce stade. Tout était flou et imprévisible. Tout fonctionnait à l'envers.

La Terre devait être plate.

« Je ne pige plus rien à cette soirée. » confessa-t-elle, larguée.

Hermione le sentit hausser à nouveau des épaules dans son cou puis faire voyager le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En haut, en bas, en cercle, en arc. Son toucher était d'une telle délicatesse qu'elle sentit son corps tout entier rendre les armes, son front venant prendre appui contre l'épaule du blond. Sa tête tournait encore et elle ne savait plus si l'alcool en était l'unique raison.

Elle ne savait plus rien.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre. » répondit Draco.

« Si. » articula mollement Hermione, par pur réflexe de contradiction.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« On peut continuer comme ça jusqu'à l'aube, si ça te tente. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de vomir l'intégralité de tes tripes sur le sol ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec lenteur, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

La main de Draco s'immobilisa un instant dans son dos avant de reprendre petit à petit sa progression.

« ...vomir mes tripes sur le sol ? »

« Tu viens de m'embrasser. » élabora-t-elle.

« Exact. » acquiesça-t-il sans mal.

« Deux fois. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Yep. »

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca te fait quelque chose, à toi ? » lui renvoya-t-il habilement la question.

_Oui_, voulut répondre Hermione, ses yeux s'entrouvrant soudain._ Oui, ça me fait quelque chose, et c'est ce qui me fout littéralement les jetons. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Rien de tout ceci n'était censé se produire. Toute cette soirée est anormale. Absurde. Je n'étais même_ _pas supposée être bloquée dans cette fichue piscine, et surtout pas avec toi. Je n'étais pas supposée connaître la texture de tes lèvres, les différentes façons dont tu embrasses. Je n'étais pas censée connaître toutes ces choses. Il n'était même pas prévu que je t'adresse encore une fois la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ou à analyser, Granger. » reprit Draco, interrompant son fil de pensées. « Pour une fois, apprends à lâcher prise et… »

Hermione se redressa net pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Un fragment d'elle réclama la caresse relaxante de Malfoy à la seconde où sa peau en fut privée. Plainte mentale que la jeune fille s'empressa d'étouffer.

« Et quoi ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

« Et, je sais pas. Laisser simplement les choses se faire ? J'en sais rien. » hasarda Malfoy.

« Laisser_ quelles_ choses se faire ? »

Draco laissa échapper un bruyant gémissement, mélange de frustration et d'agacement.

« Tu vois ? Tu recommences. Tu réfléchis trop. Arrête. »

« C'est juste que... cette soirée entière est extrêmement bizarre. » souffla Hermione en se passant la main sur le front, désorientée.

« _Tout_ est bizarre en ce bas monde lorsque tu prends le temps d'observer. » roula des yeux son voisin. « Même le mot "bizarre" en lui-même est étrange si tu t'assois une seconde pour y réfl... »

Hermione écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Littéralement. Sans cérémonie, ni warning, ni « _attention : à la une, à la deux, eeet_... ». D'un seul coup.

Les yeux de Draco en restèrent écarquillés pendant trois glorieuses secondes – et si le contexte avait été différent, Hermione aurait commémoré ce jour jusqu'à ses trente-cinq ans tant le prendre au dépourvu relevait de l'exploit – avant de se refermer rapidement et accuser l'assaut d'un soupir agréablement surpris. Sa paume vint reprendre ses droits à l'arrière de son cou, son emprise plus possessive que les deux précédentes fois, mais Hermione l'y délogea immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ignorait la nature exacte de ses intentions, pour être toute à fait honnête, ayant plus agit sur la spontanéité du moment qu'autre chose. Peut-être voulait-elle se prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage foireux, une mauvaise blague que lui faisait endurer son cerveau alcoolisé. Peut-être que si elle l'embrassait avec suffisamment de force, l'illusion finirait par se dissiper d'elle-même. Logique implacable.

Ni une ni deux, elle grimpa sur ses genoux et emprisonna fermement sa figure entre ses paumes, redoublant d'énergie. Draco accueillit son changement de position impromptu par un long « mmmh » et souda aussitôt ses mains à sa cambrure pour la stabiliser au-dessus de lui. Hermione les y chassa à nouveau d'une gestuelle presque violente. Ce n'était_ pas_ ce qu'elle voulait. Tournant sa tête de côté, elle pourchassa sa langue, aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, approfondit d'un nouveau degré encore leur baiser, empoigna une poignée de mèches dorées à l'orée de son cou, captura sa lèvre supérieure, la mordit.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment désespéré derrière toute cette fièvre. Sa hâte d'être tirée de ce mauvais rêve la rendait déchaînée. Et moins cette tactique fonctionnait, plus elle se montrait agressive, son irritation comme seule boussole.

Lorsqu'elle admit enfin sa défaite, ce fut la respiration courte et le cou de Draco fermement enserré entre ses doigts. Sous elle, Malfoy la contemplait comme la troisième merveille du monde.

« Wow. » souffla-t-il, absolument stupéfait. « _Wow_. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des réponses, elle n'en avait pas en cet instant précis. Plus la nuit avançait, moins elle ne comprenait ce qui se passait ni ne se reconnaissait. Et elle se trouvait actuellement perchée sur ses genoux –_ mon Dieu_. Amorçant un mouvement rapide pour de se remettre sur pieds, les mains de Draco la retinrent au dernier moment par les hanches.

« Non, non, non, non._ Non._ » l'arrêta-t-il avant de plonger sa figure dans sa nuque et murmurer, encore essoufflé : « Reste. »

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à ne plus en sentir la douleur. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La Terre tournait à l'envers.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » gémit-elle, ne sachant pas à qui exactement s'adressait cette question.

Draco la ramena un peu plus contre lui et Hermione se laissa faire. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau chlorée de son cou et elle se laissa faire. Bascula même inconsciemment sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui en laisser le libre accès. Son propre corps la trahissait, à présent. Magnifique.

« Reste. » répéta-t-il.

Les paupières fermement closes, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu es censé me détester. » souffla-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Elle était perdue, perdue, perdue. Le brouillard total.

« Chhh. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Dans son dos, les doigts de Draco reprenait leur lente danse. L'épiderme d'Hermione aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu me détestes. » insista-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« Tu me laisses t'embrasser. Ce qui n'a aucun sens. » soutint Hermione, la voix cassée, un goût salé dans la bouche. « _Aucun_. »

Draco dessina un cercle dans le creux de ses hanches et le barra d'un trait.

« J'espère ne rien t'apprendre en te disant que tout n'est pas totalement blanc ou totalement noir dans la vie, Granger. »

« Qu'est-ce que... quel est le rapport avec... de quoi est-ce que tu... quel est le_ sens _? Qu'est-ce qui... » s'interrompit Hermione avant de se surprendre elle-même en fondant brusquement en sanglots.

Elle sentit Draco se redresser en sursaut et distingua malgré le voile flou de ses larmes son regard bleu écarquillé se braquer sur elle.

« Granger ? » l'interpela-t-il, légèrement affolé.

« _Rien_ n'a de sens ! » s'entendit haleter Hermione, extérieure à son propre corps. « C'est... Qu'est-ce que... »

Draco la maintint fermement par les bras, une main lui enserrant chaque biceps.

« Granger ? Oh-oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Les pleurs d'Hermione ne tarissaient pas, la larme solitaire de sa joue gauche se muant en un véritable torrent lacrymal en une fraction de seconde, et elle secouait la tête à l'infini.

« ...je ne comprends plus rien, plus rien du tout... » murmurait-elle en litanie.

« Granger. Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une intonation un peu plus maîtrisée. Puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse immédiate : « Tout doux, tout doux. Allez, respire. »

Il fit remonter ses paumes de ses bras à ses épaules, appuyant circulairement ses pouces contre ses muscles pour les détendre, et merde. Même pour un simple fichu massage, cet homme savait exactement comment s'y prendre. La tête d'Hermione bascula vers la gauche et elle laissa les paroles constantes de Draco couler sur elle, lavant temporairement son angoisse.

« Voilà, juste comme ça. On se calme. On respire. Tout doucement. Tout est bon. Tout va bien... »

« Non. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de le contredire.

« ...non ? »

Hermione déglutit, sentant ses derniers pleurs tarir. Ne restait plus qu'un bloc solide et compact de fureur, à présent. Les larmes n'avaient servi que d'emballage.

« Tout ne va pas bien. » soutint-elle.

Les doigts de Draco ralentirent considérablement leur action sur ses épaules.

« Et quelle en est la raison ? »

« Tu me hais et tu m'embrasses ; la voici, ta raison. » siffla la brune en se redressant complètement pour le crucifier des yeux. « Tu m'as tapée sur le système pendant quatre années. _Quatre années._ Tu m'as humiliée, maltraitée, harcelée, diminuée, terrorisée et foulée du pied de la Sixième à la Troisième. Et... et maintenant, tu tolères ma présence ? Maintenant, tu veux me toucher ?_ M'embrasser _? Mais dans quel monde parallèle vis-tu ? ! Tu m'as gâchée la vie, Malfoy ! » hurlait-elle à présent, sa voix se répercutant en écho d'un bout à l'autre du corridor obscur. Peut-être devait-elle même s'entendre depuis la piscine. « Tu... c'est... est-ce que tu te rends bien compte... est-ce que tu_ réalises_ le genre de monstre que tu as été avec moi pendant toute la durée du collège ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de toutes les crasses que tu m'as fait subir ? Toutes les horreurs que tu m'as jeté au visage ? Est-ce que tu... peux-tu même concevoir l'étendue des dégâts que tu as provoqué en moi ? Toute la frustration, toute la colère, toute l'anxiété, toutes les crises de larmes et les crises de nerfs…. c'est... tu as_ ruiné_ quatre foutues années de ma vie, Malfoy ! Es-tu même dans la capacité de me les rendre ? ! » cracha-t-elle, les mains tremblantes de rage.

Dans ses yeux grondait un ouragan duquel Draco ne se cacha. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, les traits sérieux, la figure un brin stoïque. La machine défectueuse renversée à leurs pieds illuminait tantôt son profil d'un bleu cru irrégulier, tantôt d'un frénétique rouge écarlate, mais jamais il ne la perdait de vue. Jamais il ne la quittait des yeux.

« Non. » finit-il par répondre. « Non, je ne peux pas te les rendre. Mais je peux te fournir une explication. » Il s'humecta les lèvres et Hermione se fustigea d'être distraite. « Libre à toi de l'accepter ou non. »

Trois secondes furent nécessaires pour que les paroles de Draco percutent _réellement_ dans son crâne mais la moitié d'une seule fut suffisante pour que la lycéenne parte dans un rire incrédule.

« Absolument. Incroyable. » souffla-t-elle, hallucinée. « Alors je te tanne pendant toute la soirée pour connaître les raisons de ton comportement minable et ce n'est qu'après t'avoir fichu aux pieds du mur que tu daignes enfin te décider à parler ? »

Draco pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, nullement troublé.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Granger. »

Hermione se laissa quatre secondes pour paraître blasée mais craqua au bout de la cinquième. Beaucoup trop de réponses capitales se trouvaient à portée de main pour qu'elle joue la carte du désintéressement.

« Parle. » l'invectiva-t-elle d'un mouvement sec du menton.

Draco se redressa alors, ce qui rappela soudain à son interlocutrice que 1) elle se trouvait _encore _perchée sur ses genoux, donc 2) lorsqu'il bougeait, elle bougeait aussi. Et comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait pas une nouvelle fois de détaler, Malfoy remonta légèrement ses jambes derrière elle, la faisant ainsi basculer presque à hauteur de son bassin.

« Tout d'abord, je ne te hais pas. Je ne t'ai même jamais haïe de ma vie. » commença-t-il et pour un début d'explication, ça démarrait tout de même assez fort.

Pour preuve, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Tu..._ quoi _? »

« Je ne te hais pas. » répéta calmement Draco, son demi-sourire sûrement dû au fait que sa voisine le dévisageait à présent comme s'il était un alien du troisième type.

Hermione cligna huit fois de suite des yeux avant qu'ils ne s'écarquillent au ralentis, son fil de réflexion aboutissant à une compréhension toute nouvelle. Et extrêmement horrifiante.

« Alors... alors tu es... » bredouilla-t-elle, la figure blanche.

« Non plus. » la coupa froidement Draco. « Je ne te hais pas et je ne suis pas non plus secrètement dingue de toi. On oublie ces deux idées reçues. »

« Alors quoi ? » embraya impatiemment Hermione. « Tu m'as martyrisée pendant quatre années d'affilée par pur et simple ennui ? Je n'étais qu'un passe-temps sadique de la Sixième à la Troisième ? Perdre ta peluche le tout premier jour de cours à POUDLARD t'a donné envie de massacrer la première âme venue en rétribution ? Mon seul crime n'aura-t-il donc été que de s'être trouvée dans ton champs de vision au mauvais moment ? »

« Par contre, il va sincèrement falloir que tu te taises et que tu me laisses parler à un moment donné. »

Hermione pinça des lèvres mais obtempéra à contrecoeur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin la bouche pour poursuivre, elle eut l'impression qu'un quart d'éternité s'était déjà écoulé.

« Le psy que mon père nourrit de liasses de billets verts par intraveineuse m'a pronostiqué comme étant une véritable nuisance pour la société car incapable de gérer mes situations de crises et frustrations autrement qu'en traitant le monde extérieur comme mon punching-ball personnel. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu : pas faux. » S'intéressant à nouveau à la chevelure d'Hermione, il se remit à jouer avec ses boucles. « Il a également ajouté que je ne savais pas canaliser mes émotions comme un être humain normalement constitué et que le fait que je ne parvienne jamais à mettre un mot exact sur mes sentiments à l'instant même où je les ressens engendre en moi un concentré élevé d'énergie négative à revendre qui, à la longue, me transforme en bombe à retardement humaine. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu : pas faux du tout. »

Il enroula une boucle fine à son annulaire à la manière d'une alliance et l'observa se défaire puis s'échapper d'entre ses doigts.

« Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui calme automatiquement et qui rend serein. » admit-il en articulant chacun de ses mots et Hermione ignorait s'il fixait encore sa chevelure ou bien la Lune brillant au loin dans le ciel d'encre. « Même lorsque tu gueules à plein poumon au beau milieu du couloir principal, ce qui est quand même putain d'étrange. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Peut-être même qu'il n'y a aucune explication à trouver. Depuis la première altercation que l'on a eu, ça a toujours été comme ça. Je l'ai toujours ressenti. Et j'ai tout essayé : le jogging jusqu'à l'épuisement, les sports de combat, les baignades de minuit dans le Lac glacial, dévaliser l'alcool des bars les plus foireux de Pré-au-Lard, m'essayer à la clope – rien ne me calmait autant qu'après une bonne dispute avec toi. C'est comme si le fait de se hurler mutuellement dessus parvenait à épuiser tout le stock insupportable d'électricité que j'avais dans le corps pour la journée entière. Le soir, je me couchais totalement vidé mais c'était de la bonne fatigue. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »

« J'en déduis donc que c'était moi, ton punching-ball personnel attitré ? » ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hermione d'un ton particulièrement piquant. « Suis-je censée me sentir honorée ? Flattée, peut-être ? »

« Dans un monde idéal, Granger, tu me laisserais terminer calmement de parler avant de commenter à tord et à travers le moindre de mes propos. »

Cette fois-ci, la brune dû se mordre littéralement la langue pour freiner sa repartie automatique. Elle voulait des réponses, Dieu seul savait qu'elle en voulait, mais chaque mot sortant de la bouche de cet homme faisait bouillonner son sang à 90°.

« Ok. » reprit Draco après s'être assuré d'un long regard appuyé qu'il ne serait plus interrompu.

Depuis la piscine résonnait la mélodie aquatique des Purity Ring, la voix de poupée de la chanteuse s'élevant en un murmure étouffé jusqu'à eux. Et quelque chose dans le regard de Malfoy changea drastiquement.

« Ma... hum. » s'arrêta-t-il de lui-même, la voix instable.

L'oeil instable. Tiraillé. Sa gestuelle s'était faite brusquement frénétique. Ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur la personne à qui il s'adressait. Hermione avait l'impression d'être en face d'un gosse qui tenterait tant bien que mal de dissimuler une bêtise à ses parents. Sans succès.

« Ma mère est –_ était_ – malade depuis mes douze ans. Leucémie. Et... ok. » s'arrêta-t-il à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il ferma complètement les yeux.

Être en présence d'un Draco Lucius Malfoy vulnérable était si inédit pour Hermione qu'elle en oublia momentanément sa colère. Les sourcils haussés avec stupéfaction, elle le regardait se débattre avec lui-même pour regagner coûte que coûte un semblant de contenance. C'était un spectacle des plus fascinants.

« La mort a toujours été... c'est un truc que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir dans sa totalité. A mes yeux, ce n'était qu'un concept abstrait réservé pour les autres, toujours pour les autres, jamais pour moi, et_ bam_. En plein dans ma gueule. » narra-t-il, son rire éteint plus incisif qu'une opération à coeur ouvert. « J'allais mal. Je pense qu'avec le recul, je peux l'admettre ; j'allais putain de mal durant cette période. Et il m'arrive encore d'avoir mal maintenant parce que ces douleurs là sont éternelles, je pense, mais le degré n'est pas le même qu'avant. C'est un peu plus atténué. » Il fit une pause puis rouvrit les yeux. « A l'époque, mon hyperactivité avait pris une tournure malsaine et pour m'en soulager, tu étais ma cible favorite. J'en allais à errer dans les couloirs du château rien que pour te coincer dans un détour et décharger toute ma frustration sur toi. Et quand ça ne suffisait plus à me calmer, je réitérais une fois, deux fois, quatre fois, dix fois dans une même journée. C'en était arrivé à un niveau où seul te voir partir en chialant toutes les larmes de ton corps parvenait à m'apaiser. Ce n'était que de cette façon que je parvenais à trouver le sommeil, certains soirs. »

Dire qu'Hermione avait la mâchoire décrochée par ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles en cet instant même aurait été le plus beau des euphémismes. Son menton en touchait presque le sol, à ce stade. Elle réceptionnait chacune de ses paroles comme une gifle cinglante.

« Et pourquoi t'être arrêté en si bon chemin, dans ce cas ? » répondit-elle une fois sûre d'avoir complètement retrouvé son souffle. « Le lycée était un terrain un peu trop ambitieux pour toi ? Tes gants de boxe se sont un peu trop usés à force de s'être défoulé sur ma dignité durant tout le collège ? »

« Ma mère est morte fin Troisième. » déclara Draco avant de hausser des épaules. « Ca calme, que veux-tu que je te dise. »

Ca calme, en effet. Hermione sentit le reste de ses répliques sanguinaires mourir dans sa gorge.

« Et c'est peut-être cruel à dire mais une partie de moi est… soulagée que tout soit terminé ? » exprima Draco. « Je l'ai vu sombrer pendant trois années et plus son état s'aggravait, plus mon attitude empirait. Et déjà que je me trouvais à la limite du précipice, un pas de plus aurait suffit pour que je devienne un véritable monstre. Mon psy en aurait sabré le champagne en voyant ses prédictions devenir réalité. Mais elle est morte, ce qui est venu légèrement niquer ses calculs. Et depuis, je me sens totalement, entièrement, stupidement vide. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal..? Peut-être. Je sais pas, en fait. Une partie de moi a sans doute dû mourir avec elle. »

Un bref sursaut et il sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux quittant le vide pour se stabiliser sur sa voisine, comme s'il réalisait tout juste que ses pensées venaient d'être prononcées à voix haute. Et Hermione lui rendit son regard.

Dieu seul sut combien de temps dura leur échange visuel mais il fut le plus long qu'ils n'aient jamais échangé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit tout cela ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

A cela, Draco émit un second rire amer.

« Pourquoi me serais-je même embêté à le faire ? »

« Pour que je puisse comprendre ! » s'exclama la lycéenne, stupéfaite. « Pour que je puisse_ te_ comprendre. Savoir exactement ce que tu traverses nous aurais évité des années et des années de haine mutuelle. J'aurais même pu t'apporter mon aide, qui sait. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais haïe. » s'entêta Draco.

« Mais moi, si ! Toujours ! Et à un degré inimaginable. Jusqu'à ce soir, je t'exécrais du plus profond de mon être. »

Malfoy l'observa très prudemment.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? » répéta Hermione, se donnant ainsi du temps pour formuler une réponse. Mais à dire vrai, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. « Maintenant, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne t'apprécie pas totalement mais je ne te déteste pas non plus. » Elle secoua soudainement la tête, les yeux plissés, comme pour en chasser une mauvaise pensée. « ...bon sang mais _pourquoi_ ne m'as-tu jamais dit tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Tout d'abord : quand et comment voulais-tu que je te confie tout cela ? Réfléchis trois secondes, Granger. Nous ne pouvions même pas respirer six secondes le même oxygène sans se prendre la tête. Si j'étais venu vers toi, aurais-tu même pris la peine de m'écouter ? » Il fit une brève pause dans l'attente d'une réponse éventuelle et laissa le silence d'Hermione valider son argument. « Secundo : c'est toi qui a voulu des explications. C'est toi qui les a demandé. Je ne t'en ai fourni que pour cette simple et unique raison. »

Hermione se redressa sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés.

« Donc si nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés enfermés dans cette piscine ce soir et que le sujet n'avait pas été abordé, tu ne m'aurais jamais exposé les raisons de ton harcèlement quotidien ? » déduisit-elle.

« Très certainement. » admit Malfoy.

Hermione se redressa plus abruptement encore.

« Et pour des excuses, je peux toujours aller me faire foutre ? »

« Oh, tu veux des excuses ? Ok. » céda-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration théâtrale et déclamer : « Hermione Granger, je vous demande solennelement pardon der m'être comporté envers vous comme le PDG du club internationnal des Connards. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se leva d'un seul coup. La vivacité de son bond la fit vaciller un instant sur ses pieds engourdis et Malfoy tendit instinctivement son bras vers elle dans le risque d'une chute. Hermione esquiva son toucher comme la peste.

« Rajoute une pincée de conviction avec un petit zeste de citron et peut-être qu'après cela, je parviendrais enfin à te croire. »

Et sur ce, elle tourna des talons, le laissant affalé sur le sol mouillé. Seul.

« Granger ? Eh ? Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? »

Hermione longea le couloir en direction de la porte d'une cadence rapide et déterminée. La Lune projetait ses rayons argentés sur chacun de ses pas, comme l'encourageant silencieusement à détaler le plus loin possible d'ici.

« Ok, tu veux m'entendre te le dire ? Je vais te le dire alors : tu es la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas foutu en l'air pendant le collège ! » résonnait dans son dos la voix de Malfoy. « La logique voudrait plutôt que je te remercie ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'excuse ? »

Atteignant le bout du corridor, Hermione tendit le bras vers la poignée de la porte battante pour la pousser de toutes ses forces.

« Tu aurais préféré que j'implose, c'est ça ? » l'interpella-t-il une dernière fois juste avant que la porte ne se referme et ne les sépare.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Hermione avait l'habitude de passer un mois par été chez ses grands-parents.

Ils possédaient une grande maison en brique orangées sur les hauteurs rocheuse de la Côte d'Azur ainsi qu'un jardin en pente dans lequel poussaient une large variété de légumes. Tout là-bas sentait le miel frais des ruches, les bâtonnets d'encens, l'odeur vanillée de la crème solaire et le vent salé de l'océan. Les grands-parents d'Hermione possédaient également une piscine extérieure que son grand-père avait fait construire juste pour le plaisir de voir sa petite-fille courir depuis la voiture de ses parents jusqu'à l'intérieur de la parcelle, ses vêtements abandonnés au fur et à mesure sur son chemin pour ne plus se retrouver qu'en maillot de bain Mulan, et sauter à pieds joints dans le bassin en éclaboussant copieusement le sol dallé. Elle pouvait y rester pendant des heures, brassant inlassablement l'eau chlorée de long en large, tapant dans le petit ballon gonflable, jouant avec le chien lorsqu'il la rejoignait, testant ses capacités d'apnée.

Faire la planche restait cependant son activité favorite.

Après avoir dépensé toute l'énergie enthousiaste des premières heures de piscine, elle aimait s'allonger sur la surface transparente, placer ses bras en croix et laisser l'eau la guider aveuglément. La campagne dans laquelle se situait la maison des Granger était d'un calme olympien et, les yeux clos, Hermione se laissait bercer par le bruit de la radio que laissait constamment allumée son grand-père lorsqu'il jardinait, ses coups de bêches noyés par le grésillement de jazz qui s'en échappait, par le chant constant des criquets cachés dans les herbes hautes ainsi que par le cliquetement du plateau de rafraîchissements que leur apportait sa grand-mère toutes les quarante-cinq minutes exactement, montre en main.

« Hydratez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel. Vous allez terminer desséchés sur l'herbe, à ce rythme. » bougonnait-elle tandis que son mari lui chipait des mains le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle venait à peine de remplir. « Le soleil aurait déjà eu raison de vos pauvre os, si je n'étais pas là. »

« Heureusement que tu es là, alors, Mamie ! » s'exclamait toujours Hermione en détachant sa bouche du morceau de pastèque qu'elle dévorait pour lui coller un bisou sucré sur la joue.

Puis, dès qu'elle terminait de digérer la dizaine de fruits de saison que sa grand-mère lui servait généreusement, elle se hâtait de reprendre place sur l'eau et contempler l'étendue azur céleste pour une poignée d'heures encore.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel bleu du Sud de la France avait été remplacé par un dôme vitré extrêmement lointain, le son régulier des criquets par le clapotis relaxant de l'eau et le jazz des années 30 par la voix d'Aluna George. Un peu plus d'une heure avait dû s'écouler depuis qu'elle était descendue pour se jeter à corps perdu dans le grand bassin du complexe nautique et, perdue dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle n'avait même pas sentit les minutes s'écouler. Lorsqu'elle emprunta l'échelle de sortie de la piscine et qu'un petit « _clink _» aigu lui parvint à l'oreille, la jeune fille se retourna, s'attendant presque à apercevoir la silhouette courbée de sa grand-mère surgir de nulle part, un plateau fourni encombrant ses bras, une réprimande affectueuse sur les lèvres. A la place, elle aperçut celle de Draco.

Agenouillé à quelques pas de là, il plaçait quatre paquets de smarties en ligne verticale, ses sourcils froncés avec un sérieux que la brune trouva plutôt comique pour ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle croisa des bras et l'observa poser un paquet devant l'autre, vérifier le résultat puis secouer la tête et intervertir leurs places et secouer la tête une seconde fois, insatisfait du rendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Hermione, assez surprise par le manque total d'agressivité dans son intonation.

C'était comme si faire la planche dans la piscine comme au bon vieux temps était parvenu à purger sa colère. A chacun son punching-ball personnel.

Au son de sa voix Draco sursauta légèrement mais n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se retourner dans sa direction.

« Ça. » se contenta-t-il simplement de répondre.

Hermione tourna alors la tête pour constater par elle-même. A sa gauche et sur toute la largeur du bassin se trouvaient à même le sol une multitude de barres chocolatées, canettes de jus, confiseries et autres terreurs diabétiques tout droit venues du distributeur cassé de l'étage supérieur, et tous étaient disposés stratégiquement de sorte à former les lettres « _LO SIENTO VERY BEAUCOUP_ ». Hermione relut l'inscription sept fois de suite, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je n'ai pas de zeste de citron sur moi donc j'espère que ça fera l'affaire. » intervînt Draco à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la brune dirigea son regard vers lui, ce fut pour le dévisager comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie toute entière.

« C'est _toi_ qui a fait tout ça ? » hallucina-t-elle, bien que la réponse soit assez évidente.

« Qui d'autre ? »

Hermione hocha très lentement la tête, les sourcils haussés, ses yeux détaillant une nouvelle fois le parterre de confiseries au sol. Elle hocha encore une fois la tête en se tournant à nouveau vers Malfoy. Toujours accroupi, ce-dernier la fixait avec une certaine tension dans le regard, comme appréhendant sa reaction finale.

Et, juste comme ça, Hermione décida d'en jouer.

La figure impassible et les bras croisés, elle avança vers lui et observa ses sourcils se hausser au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle marcha jusqu'à se tenir debout juste devant lui et le dominer de toute sa hauteur, Draco suspendu à ses moindres gestes à ses pieds, et l'intense sentiment de puissance que lui procura ce simple instant lui donna envie de sourire joyeusement. Pour une fois, elle avait l'avantage.

Le pied contre son épaule, elle le poussa sans remords dans le bassin.

« _Là_, je te pardonne. » s'exclama-t-elle, extrêmement satisfaite, lorsqu'il émergea en toussotant quelques secondes plus tard. « A 25%. »

Draco secoua vigoureusement la tête puis se frotta les yeux et toussa une dernère fois.

« C'est déjà un quart de gagné. » conclut-il, la voix enrouée.

« Quel vibrant optimisme. » commenta Hermione tout en l'observant rejoindre la rive bétonnée du bassin.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Draco avant de percher ses deux bras sur le rebord où se trouvait Hermione et relever la tête vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués vers l'arrière à l'exception de deux ou trois épis et dans ses yeux brillaient une étincelle d'amusement, pas rancunier pour un sou. Hermione se sentit doucement perdre l'avantage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour obtenir les trois-quarts restants ? »

« Disparaître. » répondit-elle.

Draco haussa facilement des épaules.

« Ok. »

Et il disparut sous l'eau.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de trois fois leur volume et, en entrevoyant la silhouette de Draco se laisser docilement entraîner vers le fond du bassin, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, non, _non_ ! Tu ne me refais pas ce coup ! Pas encore ! » paniqua-t-elle.

Elle sauta également dans la piscine mais garda le haut du corp émergé pour crier, ses paumes en coupe autour de sa bouche :

« Malfoy ! Reviens à la surface ! Malfoy ? » Elle prit une grande inspiration puis hurla littéralement :« _Draco _! »

Trois secondes plus tard, une tête blonde jaillissait à sa gauche, lui volant un cri de surprise. Et il riait, cet inconscient. Il s'esclaffait comme si son fou rire avait déjà commencé sous l'eau.

« Il faut vraiment que tu_ arrêtes_ de faire cela, pour l'amour du Ciel. Sérieusement. Ce n'est pas drôle une seule seconde. » siffla Hermione d'un ton polaire, son coeur battant la chamade.

« Tu m'as pourtant dit de disparaître.. ? » joua à l'innocent Draco.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. J'insiste et je surligne. »

Remontée, elle lui tourna le dos pour regagner la terre ferme et ce fut cet exact instant que son voisin choisit pour percher son menton sur son épaule et lui encercler la taille.

« Le jour où Granger trouvera quoi que ce soit de drôle en ce bas monde sera le jour où nous sortirons enfin de cette piscine. » se moqua-t-il.

Et la brune voulut lui servir sur un plateau une réplique bien sentie mais avec la bouche de Malfoy entrouverte contre sa nuque et sa langue lapant patiemment l'emplacement son pouls, comment le pouvait-elle ? Ses yeux finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

« 27%. » murmura-t-elle au bout de trois minutes, les lèvres de Draco cajolant à présent la partie gauche de son cou.

« On ne stoppe pas le progrès. » constata-t-il.

Et, avant même qu'Hermione ne réalise pleinement la situation, ils s'embrassaient. Elle ignorait lequel des deux s'était penché vers l'autre et peut-être avait-elle été celle qui s'était retournée en premier mais ils s'embrassaient, à présent, et même en y mettant la conviction nécessaire, elle aurait été incapable d'y mettre un terme.

Hermione n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle. Elle connaissait la réputation de Malfoy à POUDLARD. Elle savait quel type de réaction il provoquait continuellement auprès des gentes féminine et masculine de l'établissement. Elle entendait les rumeurs qui volaient de couloirs en dortoirs, elle écoutait les témoignages exagérément graphiques qui se chuchotaient dans les allées de la bibliothèque, elle constatait les drastiques changement d'attitudes dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, les longs regards, suçotement de stylos et écarts de jambes. Elle n'était pas bête ; elle savait. Et maintenant, elle expérimentait.

Le Draco de la vie de tous les jours et le Draco contre ses lèvres resteraient à tout jamais pour Hermione deux facettes diamétralement opposées et inconciliables. Hermione le connaissait brusque, froid, sarcastique et blessant. Et comme elle le connaissait de cette façon, elle savait aussi comment se comporter avec lui de cette façon. Mais sensuel ? Délicat ? Désirable ? Tels étaient des adjectifs qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée un jour lui attribuer. La Terre venait tout juste de changer d'orbite.

« Attends. Draco. _Draco_. » interrompit-elle temporairement leur baiser.

Les paupières du blond s'entrouvrirent, ses cils dorés effleurant ses tempes, et ses iris étaient d'un bleu si pur et inaltéré que l'on aurait pu les confondre avec l'eau claire de la piscine. Hermione cligna des yeux, son fil de pensées momentanément perdu. Observer les yeux de Draco de près était une réelle expérience.

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu de cette manière avec moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« De quelle manière ? » voulut-il savoir tout en parcourant de ses lèvres l'ossature de son menton.

Il mordilla l'angle de jonction entre sa mâchoire et son oreille et Hermione en perdit cette fois-ci l'usage de la parole.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. » parvint-elle finalement à répondre.

Et sans doute fut-ce un rire que la lycéenne sentit vibrer contre sa peau juste avant que la bouche de Draco ne s'y appose.

« Est-ce que c'est par simple acquit de conscience ? » persévéra Hermione, à demi pantelante.

Les lèvres de Malfoy remontèrent de son cou à son lobe et se promenèrent tout autour du cartilage pour lui répondre ensuite dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Pas que. »

Il laissa sa langue serpenter sur la partie la plus tendre de son oreille, l'emprisonnant occasionnellement entre ses lèvres, laissant ses dents jouer, et les doigts d'Hermione agrippèrent instinctivement sa chevelure et non, _non_. S'il empruntait cette voie, elle n'en retrouverait plus le chemin de sortie. Du temps où ils sortaient ensemble, Ron employait toujours cette tactique lorsqu'il voulait éviter une discussion séri… une petite seconde ; _pourquoi _pensait-elle même à Ronald Weasley ?

« Pour quelle autre raison, alors ? » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut réuni la détermination nécessaire pour se redresser et le dévisager.

Détermination qui fondit comme neige au soleil à l'instant même où Draco captura ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa, et l'embrassa, et cette fois-ci, l'adjectif « impérieux » n'aurait pas pu être plus justement utilisé. Il l'avait fait reculer contre le mur en mosaïque du bassin et le dos d'Hermione était à présent plaqué juste à côté de l'échelle, ses pieds hissé en pointe pour atteindre sa bouche, ses bras verrouillé autour de sa nuque.

« Si je te refais la proposition de laisser les questions de côté pour simplement laisser les choses se faire, tu m'envoies encore balader ? » réitéra Malfoy en la fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui n'était ni juste, ni légal.

Comment pouvait-elle même _essayer _de lui non s'il la dévisageait de la sorte ? Comment était-ce même scientifiquement possible ? La bouche gonflée et partiellement entrouverte, Hermione secoua la tête à la négative. Et lorsque Draco la hissa par les hanches pour la faire asseoir en bordure de la piscine, ce fut comme si l'action n'avait duré qu'une seule nanoseconde. Elle eut à peine le temps d'être désorientée.

« Ok. » dit-elle, sans raison aucune, ne sachant que déclarer d'autre.

Elle le regarda écarter lentement ses jambes pour se placer entre. Elle sentit ses mains prendre possession de ses hanches et vit son propre corps se cambrer instinctivement contre lui dans un ondulement lascif, son bassin rencontrant son thorax bétonné.

« Ok. » répéta Draco, amusé.

L'effet de sa bouche brûlante sur la peau tiède de la lycéenne fut semblable à celui d'une morsure. Et une morsure délicieuse. Il la faisait parcourir sur son ventre avec la langueur désinvolte d'un homme qui sait exactement ce qu'il fait, son regard azur taquin ne quittant jamais celui étrangement fasciné d'Hermione, et dans la sono résonnaient sur un fond d'électro : « ..._un rêve, un instant T_, _suspendu dans le temps comme on traverse l'été…_ ». Ses paroles firent écho dans son esprit. Tournèrent en boucle et en boucle et en boucle. Car elle ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même était un rêve éveillé, une illusion mentale, un mirage. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ses doigts venaient de retrouver instinctivement leurs chemins dans la chevelure mouillée de Draco et que les lèvres de ce-dernier se rapprochaient doucement de leur but.

Et lorsque Hermione renversa enfin sa tête en arrière, la Lune la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil complice.

* * *

*** une Nina Hazel sauvage vêtu d'un poncho vert apparaît soudainement sur vos écrans * **

**Revenue d'entre les morts juste pour vous pondre ce chapitre, ne suis-je pas _trop_ gentille ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus, en tout cas. Je l'ai écrit avec amour sur le clavier minuscule de mon portable, mon PC n'étant plus de ce monde depuis un bon bout de temps. Donc s'il y a des fautes, et je ne doute pas qu'il y en a, blamez le T9 catastrophique de cet appareil. J'avoue avoir coupé ce qui devait être un lemon juste à la fin mais étant donné que ce chapitre est assez chargé en émotion et aborde des sujets un peu plus lourds que les six parties précédentes, je me suis dit qu'on allait revenir sur quelque chose de plus léger vers la fin. Et puis aussi : grosse flemme (et c'est la raison principale, haha). Il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul chapitre et**** ceci qui m'attriste un peu mais toute bonne chose à une fin, c'est Nelly Furtado qui l'a dit**. E**t puis vous pourrez ensuite relire toute cette histoire sans subir la frustration de mes interminables attentes, n'est pas merveilleux ?**

**Concernant Le Contrat (aaah, je vois comme vos yeux BRILLENT d'un seul coup), j'avance petit à petit, les trois-quarts étant à peu rédigés, maintenant. J'admets qu'il aurait pu être posté depuis juillet mais beaucoup de situations extérieures à l'univers de la fanfiction me retardent et réduisent considérablement mon temps d'écriture, ces derniers mois. Je pense en expliquer les raisons sur le groupe IACB d'ici quelques jours mais dans tous les cas, sachez que je n'abandonne pas l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc _tous_ respirer.**

**N'ayant rien avalé d'autre que de l'air depuis environ douze heures et désirant absolument poster ce chapitre avant de réduire mon frigo à l'état de poussière, je ne répondrai exceptionnellement pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent. Je sais que ce n'est pas réglo de ma part et je me sens un peu mal de faire ça mais ayez pitié de mon estomac ; il crie actuellement en La mineur. Alors je remercie toutes les jolies âmes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions, à savoir : **Mayoune - Swangranger - Charliee 3216 - Sangelyjeen - Erza Robin - Lyly Ford - Anne Merteuil - Eliana Debrey - Diane De Carvalho - Audrey 917000 - Liag Kab - Pouleau Potter - The Twincess - The Blonde With Curly Hair - Milou - Temy 89 - Emma - Someone - Invaders Sud - Oraliexo - Jade - Mwaara - Miss Draymione - Anonymous - Wizzy 8 - Love The Original Family - Carboplatine - Smile-Nine - Tulusito - Dramionne - Miss Lyly Black - Acide'nette - Bavator 2000 - Clamaraa - Lily - Anonyme H - Lily-Sisi - Eiko-Nee - A Sunflower - L - Xeres Malfoy - Nesple - Leolili - Lili-Lovegood - Beth - EliH - Wangou - Poppy-Cherry - NadyCS1109**. ****Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. :)**

**Pour terminer cette note comme dans les tutos beauté sur YouTube : vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter, sur le groupe facebook IACB ainsi que sur Tumblr ; tous les liens se trouvent sur ma page de profil d'auteur. Sentez-vous également libres de m'envoyer un email. Je suis triplement nulle lorsqu'il s'agit d'y répondre dans des délais raisonnables, la procrastination faisant partie intégrante de mon ADN, mais je les lis tous, sans exceptions. Et il y en a même certains que je relis plusieurs fois tant ils débordent de gentillesses.**

**Until next time, portez vous bien, profitez pleinement de vos vacances et restez en vie.**

**xo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
